The New Threat
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: The team has gone their own ways after the destruction of Sledge's ship. Unfortunately, it seems that when one threat disappears, another is more than willing to fill the void!
1. The New Threat

**A/N:** Well, here's the beginning of the Super Dino Charge portion of my series. Hope you all enjoy it.

 **Legal:** I do not own Power Rangers or the associated names, places, events, characters etc. Anything not covered by the above rights should be presumed to be purely the creation of the author.

 **Rating:** T – May be some adult themes, including language and violence.

Kendall rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly as her alarm clock blared at an ungodly hour! She had been used to early rises once, when she was doing research under Anton Mercer, but one of the things she'd started to get used to since her move to the museum was the fact she had underlings to delegate tasks to. Being able to spend a little longer in bed, even if it meant that her breakfast more often than not consisted of a take-away coffee was one of the luxuries she had started to take a little for granted.

However, now that Sledge and his goons had been dealt with, there was really no way she could reasonably ask her team to stay, given how much they had sacrificed already. Though she was grateful for everything they had done to bring Sledge down for good, losing four full-time employees at once, while not exactly leaving the museum unable to run, did mean she didn't really have the same options for delegating responsibilities, meaning that once again she was opening up.

She already missed her warm, comfortable bed, just rolling out of it to head to the bathroom for her shower. It had been three weeks since her friends had left Amber Beach and gone their separate ways. Riley had gone home to Millport to spend some time with his family before renewing his scholarship. Riley really was an incredibly bright and dedicated young man, and his time studying under Kendall had been very beneficial. He had actually finished his High School diploma, earning very impressive grades under her tuition, meaning that he was now looking at his options with regards to college.

He didn't really want to move too far from home, despite all his complaining about his time on the farm. He loved his family and didn't want to be separated too far from them. Anton had offered to let him study some college work under Kendall in an extension to his scholarship. It would give him a head start, and look great on applications for when he finally made a decision what field interested him.

He had contacted Kendall a few times to let her know how he was doing and assuring her he was coming back soon. Kendall had been to the farm, and so she knew what it was like. She could understand the appeal. He had invited her to come, but she had politely declined the invitation. It had been a while since she and Matt had called things off. It had been a mutual decision, and they had agreed to part as friends, but whenever she thought about him, she couldn't help finding her thoughts drifting to their time together. She wondered what he was doing now.

Harvest season was passed, and it was a while before it was time to start sowing for the following season, so most of the work would be dedicated to the livestock. She smiled a little at the memory of the festival, where she had managed to catch the pig, setting a record that still stood. She had to shake her head and clear her thoughts. No, she couldn't think about him, that was over, and it was for the best. They both wanted different things from life; it would all have ended badly sooner or later. It was best that at least they could be friends...after a healthy separation of course. There was no reason to rush that.

After finishing her shower, she checked her phone while she got ready. There was a message on it from Chase. He had gone home to New Zealand to spend time with his mother and his sister. No one could really begrudge him; it had been just short of two years since he had been home. It was particularly cruel that they had spent time in New Zealand, but it was in the Northern Island. It was nowhere near where his family lived, so they couldn't even stop in for a visit while he was there. Given the time difference, he had been convinced to communicate through E-mail...after a phone call to Kendall which had led to him learning exactly how many curse-words she really knew! He had contacted his friends pretty much daily to tell them how great a time he was having, catching up with his old skateboarding buddies, being spoiled by his mom and hanging out with his sister. There was no indication of when...or even IF he intended to come back.

It wasn't that most of the team couldn't understand why, though it wasn't lost on Allison, the girlfriend he had left behind, that he still hadn't given any indication he intended to come back. Kendall only had time for a quick glance, but it seemed that the latest adventure he had undertaken was taking Chloe on a camping trip. Kendall sniggered a little, thinking that at least part of his motivation was keeping her away from the boys that she was starting to notice. He had freaked out a little when he found out about her hero-crush on Phillipe, and only a few well-chosen words had stopped him from doing something stupid that would likely cause an international incident.

There was no word from Tyler, he didn't check in quite as often. He and Shelby were out...somewhere...following up on leads regarding his father. Now that his Ranger duties were over, he had resumed his search. Shelby had shocked everyone with her sudden decision to go with him. While they were dating, her decision had been pretty much split-second, literally just packing a bag moments before he left. Kendall had already taken a rather irate call from Mr Watkins demanding to know where she had gone. After a visit from the cops, a call from the FBI that she was a little sceptical about, and even some threatening letters from his attorney, she had finally convinced Mr Watkins she genuinely didn't know where Shelby was and that she left of her own accord. It wasn't easy, but he had finally stopped hassling her for information on where his daughter had gone.

Heading back through to her room to begin changing, she looked to her alarm clock and muttered as she saw how ridiculously early it really was. She longed for the days when Koda would open up. Since he lived in the museum, and he didn't actually have much outside of the museum it made sense that he did the early shift. In his time though, he had started to gain more of a life for himself in this time period. His wrestling career was now progressing well. He and Jack were an impressive tag team that were making a lot of waves in the local circuit. It meant that he left the museum to work out most days, which meant an end to someone to open up every morning, but seeing how happy he was, especially when he went out with his girlfriend Alessandra, Kendall couldn't feel too unhappy about losing the odd morning sleeping in.

As she finished getting dressed and tied back her hair, she grabbed her keys and her Starbucks card, before heading out of the door. If she was lucky, she would have a little time before the morning shift arrived for the cafe to get a few more scans done for any sign of the remaining Energems. While they had eight already, somehow the last two seemed to be the most elusive. All they knew was that the Aqua Energem had bonded to someone, and so far there was no trace of the Silver Energem at all. Until she had a few more bodies at the museum to free up her time, this was the best way she could get the time to narrow their search down. She could only hope that now there were less attacks in the city, more people would respond to the ads and it wouldn't take too long before they could fill the vacant positions.

Over in the Embassy, Phillipe was in his office already. His position as ambassador to Zandar was one that had some odd hours at times, but on this occasion; his early morning was nothing to do with his job. He looked up from his desk as one of his messengers came in.

"Did you get it?" He asked. The man just nodded.

"It wasn't easy at this time of year, but I found some at the Botanic Gardens." He responded, handing Phillipe a pink orchid. The Prince smiled brightly as he saw it. "There's also a message from your father..."

"I'll check it later." Phillipe told him flatly. He took the orchid and cut the stem, before putting it in a small vase.

"But...Your Highness, your father was most insistent." The messenger told him. "You have ignored the last two messages."

"I'll get to his message when I have time." Phillipe told him as he got up from his desk. "Right now, I have more important matters to attend to."

He went through to the kitchen, where his chef was putting the finishing touches on a tray. Phillipe was amazed by the results as he looked to the plates before him.

"Gordon, you've outdone yourself!" He complimented him as he surveyed the food. "Is the salmon...?"

"The finest smoked straight from Aberdeen." He assured him.

"The eggs...?"

"Light and fluffy, not overly runny just as you asked." Gordon assured him. "And before you ask, the toast is wholemeal, freshly baked this morning."

"Gordon, thank you for all this." Phillipe said as he put the plate on a tray and covered it with a closh, along with a glass of fresh cranberry juice. He set up the vase on the corner, and started to look around frantically. "The tea, the tea man, where is the tea?"

"Earl Grey, brewed and allowed to strengthen for three minutes." Gordon sighed as he placed a tea pot on the tray. "Everything is just as you asked for it. Now, just to take it in..."

"Don't you dare, this is one delivery I want to make." Phillipe responded, taking the tray and heading for the door. Gordon saw the skip in Phillipe's step and just shook his head in disbelief.

As Phillipe got to the door he was looking for, he took a moment to compose himself, before knocking gently on the door, before letting himself in.

Margaret didn't have time to respond, and so was still in her bed when he came inside. Phillipe had her moved back to the embassy where his own physician could keep her under observation while she took the time to decide how she wanted to proceed with her treatment. Since her diagnosis, she had some tough decisions to make regarding her future, and Phillipe was doing everything he could to make her more comfortable. She smiled.

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked him. He brought the tray over, placing it down for her and removing the closh. "Scrambled eggs and smoked salmon! Cranberry Juice?"

"And Earl Grey, all your favourites." Phillipe told her. "I thought you could do with it."

"An orchid? Phillipe, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble!" She stated as she saw it. She knew that they were out of season and would be difficult to track down.

"Can't a Prince spoil his favourite bodyguard once in a while?" He asked her.

"Phillipe, you've been waiting on me hand and foot since I was diagnosed." She reminded him. "You do have a job to do."

"Believe me, it's well in hand." He assured her as he looked to her. Even now, just having woken up, as ill as she was, she looked beautiful to him. He would do anything for her, even if all he could do was bring breakfast in bed. "So...have you decided on a treatment option?"

"I...I think I have, but...it's a pretty big decision." She responded, putting down her fork. "It...um...it's going to mean some pretty big changes."

"Whatever it is, we can accommodate it." He told her. "I promised you that you would always have a place in my household. Whatever you want to do, whatever it takes, just name it."

"Well...it's not so much a case of WANTING to do it." She replied. "There's an option...I've gone over it with all the doctors, and it's a big decision, but they all agree it's the option that's most likely to be successful."

"What is it? Chemotherapy? Radiotherapy?" He asked her. She took a deep breath.

"I'd need Chemotherapy, but they say the best option, the one that's most likely to lead to me beating this thing for good is..." She steadied herself for what she was about to say next. "...amputation."

"Amputation?" He asked her. "You mean...excising the tumour don't you?" Margaret shook her head. He put his arm around her. "And...you're sure this is what you want?"

Margaret didn't answer, but again just nodded her head. Phillipe held her tightly.

"Then just know that you'll have all the support I can give you." He responded, kissing the top of her head. Margaret settled into his arms, happy that she was there. She sincerely wished that there was more to Phillipe's devotion than sympathy, but right now, with her life in uncertainty, she was grateful for all he was willing to offer.

Meanwhile, in the small town of Bear Creek California, a red jeep pulled into the parking lot outside of a small B&B. Shelby got out and headed around the other side to help Tyler out. He moved a little gingerly as she helped him out, positioning herself under his arm.

"Ow, now that doesn't feel good." Tyler grumbled.

"Well, if you hadn't been digging around on that farmer's land..."

"I needed to see if that really was where my dad found..."

"Well it wasn't!" Shelby told him. "I told you it was junction 14, not 15."

"Hey, can I get a little sympathy here?" Tyler whined. "I still can't believe he shot me!"

"You were DIGGING UP HIS LAND WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Shelby reminded him. "Thank God his shotgun was only loaded with rock salt!"

"It still stings like a bitch though!" Tyler answered. "I can't wait to get in and get a nice hot bath."

"Maybe I'll join you." Shelby suggested, holding him closely as they arrived in the front door. Tyler smiled.

"Maybe I'll just take you up on that." He answered as he drew in and kissed her. The old lady behind the desk coughed a little to remind them she was there.

"Um...yes, we're looking for a room for the night." Shelby told her. The lady just looked down her nose at them.

"Well, I can see that." She responded. "That'll be fifty dollars...plus a twenty dollar deposit for linen."

"Seventy dollars?" Shelby yelled in surprise. "For THIS place?"

"You can always try the place next door." She suggested. "It's just down the highway..."

"Shelby, we don't have a lot of choice. It's a small town, there's like less than 300 people here." Tyler reminded her. "We'll take it."

"Here, put it on this." Shelby responded, handing over her credit card. The lady behind the counter put it in the machine and started to try and run it. It wasn't long before she pulled it out and handed it back. "I'm afraid there's a problem with this card."

"What?" Shelby demanded. "What kind of problem?"

"It's probably just a technical glitch. You might want to contact your card provider." She suggested, holding out her hand. "In the meantime, you'll need to provide another form of payment."

"Here." Tyler answered, handing over some cash.

"Tyler, that's the last of our cash!" Shelby reminded him.

"We'll get more." He answered. "We still have some jerky left anyway. I wasn't that hungry."

"Second floor, room five." The old lady said, handing them a key. As they gathered up their belongings, the lady just looked back to the screen before her, to the message it displayed. She waited until they left the lobby, before she picked up the phone and dialled.


	2. Family Is Family

In the motel in Bear Creek, Shelby came into the room, drying her hair after her shower, finding Tyler shirtless, checking out the marks on his back. He had been following the leads in his father's diary for weeks now, and had been checking a lead a little way from the tiny town. Unfortunately, the farmer whose land he had started digging on didn't take too kindly to the intrusion and let the fact be known with a shotgun filled with rock salt.

"Got to love Energem power." Tyler said as he saw the swelling and irritation was already starting to subside. He turned to see Shelby.

"You've got to love the fact that shotgun didn't have actual shot in it." Shelby responded. "Something tells me that even with Energem power you'd have a little trouble coming back from being blown in half."

As he retrieved his shirt, Tyler noticed Shelby staring at his chest. It wasn't as though he wasn't flattered, but he knew it was about more than his physique. He could tell it was down to the scar running down the middle of his chest, right between his pectorals. It was a surgical scar from when he'd had to have a transplant, before he had even met Shelby.

"It's hard to think this was so long ago." He commented. "Did I tell you it was the Corsairs who took me to the hospital...?"

"A few times." Shelby responded quietly. "Tyler...I'm really sorry to bring this up, but...you said your heart condition was hereditary..."

"Shelby..."

"I'm just saying...do you think it's possible that..."

"Do I think it's possible dad possibly just had a heart attack somewhere and hasn't been found?" He asked her. Sadly, it was a legitimate question, one that had been suggested to him before when his own heart condition had been diagnosed. "It's alright Shelby, people have asked before. My grandfather...dad's dad, he went with heart failure. I guess...I guess it is possible, but even if it is...even if that's all that happened, I really just want to know for sure."

Shelby didn't press the matter any further. She could understand Tyler wanting answers, and while it was obvious he was hoping for some kind of fairytale ending, it was clear that he was aware of the likelihood that it wasn't going to be good news. It wasn't what like she wanted that to be the end to Tyler's search, but it was at least comforting to think that Tyler faced the reality that he might find nothing more than confirmation that the legendary Dr Nevarro's epic adventures had just come to an end. She approached him as he went to get a shirt, stopping his hand.

"Shelby, we should go find something to eat..."

"Maybe later." She suggested, pulling him in for a kiss. There was a harsh knock on the door, interrupting them.

"We're fine, we don't want anything!" Shelby called through, before going to kiss him again. There was another knock on the door. This time, she lost her temper and stormed over.

"Damn it, can you not read? The sign says DO NOT..." She pulled open the door, finding the frame filled with an all-too-familiar, large frame. "...disturb? Um...d...dad?"

Mr Watkins stood, just staring at her, at which Shelby suddenly became aware of the fact she was wearing only a dressing gown. The fact that Tyler was standing only a little way away shirtless really didn't make the whole scene look any better. She quickly shooed Tyler into the bathroom, before returning to her father.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked her. "I think considering you left without a conversation...or even a phone call that's the least you can do."

Shelby gestured her father into the room, looking to him as he stood before her with the same look on his face on the day he found her in the back garden, covered in mud, with the flower beds he'd paid a landscape gardener a fortune for in ruins as she explained she was looking for faucets (she was only five and had yet to learn how to say "fossils".)

"It was a last-minute decision." Shelby told him. "Tyler was going...I left you a note..."

"Oh, I got the note. It was very to the point." Mr Watkins said, nodding. "Shelby...YOU LEFT HOME WITHOUT A WORD!"

"Tyler was leaving, I needed to make a decision..."

"You walked out without telling us a thing! Your mother's been worried sick!" Mr Watkins snapped at her.

"How did you even find me?" She asked, before the penny dropped. She glared at him. "You cancelled my credit cards?"

"Since I gave you that card for emergencies only, and I paid the bills, is it really your credit card?" He asked her. "You never said where you were going. You haven't called, I needed to find you somehow."

"I'm an ADULT!" She reminded him.

"You're an adult?" He asked in a kind of sneering, patronising tone. "You walked out on a job without notice. You've left all those online courses you were SO passionate about unattended. You left home and didn't tell anyone where you were going or when you were going to be back."

"Dad, I know you're angry. You have a right to be." Shelby said, conceding the point, knowing she really couldn't defend it. "But I'm 18. Legally, I'm an adult and you can't tell me what to do."

"You're right, you're an adult and I can't force you to come home." Mr Watkins stated. "But as an adult, you also have to face the consequences of your actions. I have to imagine funds are starting to run low."

"Are you saying you're cutting me off?" Shelby asked him. Mr Watkins just looked at her sternly. "DAD!"

"That credit card of yours isn't worth much if I'm not paying for it." Mr Watkins reminded her. "And that allowance I paid into your bank account every month was for your education. Since you've left that behind..."

"Dad, please..."

"You're an adult, you can figure out these problems for yourself." He told her. "I'm in the parking lot. I'll be going home in half an hour. You do what you will."

With that, he left the room. As he did, Shelby just stared at the door as Tyler came into the room behind her, putting his arms around her.

"He can't think..." Shelby started to stammer. "He can't..."

"It's his money, he can do with it what he wants." Tyler reminded her. He'd never say that Shelby was spoiled, but he did acknowledge that she was a little bit privileged compared to the others. While all of them were on typical service-industry wages, Shelby's dad had given her an allowance each month to pursue her education that was quite generous. It would have been MORE generous if she was studying a field he believed in, to allow her to concentrate on her courses full-time. Without her wages or that allowance, her balance had to be drying up pretty quickly.

"It's fine, we'll...just need to get odd jobs." Shelby answered with as much confidence as she could. "Washing cars, waiting tables...whatever we can when we need it..."

"Shelby, no offence but...you kind of suck as a waitress." Tyler reminded her. "And the last time you offered to wash my jeep...I ended up having to take it to a car wash anyway."

"He can't tell me what to do!" Shelby snapped. Tyler just shook his head.

"Shelby, it's been great having you along for the ride but...maybe it's time you went home." Tyler suggested.

"You don't want me...?"

"I'd love you to stay, but...it's easier to support one person than two." Tyler said, trying to reason with her. "Besides, your help's more informational. Don't you think you could help me more if you had Kendall's lab behind you?"

"I...I guess that's a good point." Shelby reluctantly said as she looked away from him. The fact was, long before he met her, Tyler had already been travelling the country looking for his father. He was much more used to the 'roughing it' and 'living by his wits' thing than she was. Perhaps she could help him more from a distance if she had Kendall's equipment to help her search. Tyler just smiled at her.

"You know I'll miss you like crazy." He assured her.

"I'll keep in constant contact." Shelby assured him. Tyler just nodded.

"I know you will."

Outside, sitting in his car, Mr Watkins checked his watch, and realised his time had elapsed. He considered giving Shelby more time, but the one thing he'd learned in his business negotiations was that ultimatums were a dangerous gamble. He accepted that he had drawn a line in the sand, and now he couldn't go back on it. He was about to start the engine when he saw Shelby coming out, carrying her bag. He popped the trunk, allowing her to put her bag in, before getting into the passenger seat. She put on her seatbelt and crossed her arms, defiantly looking out of the window.

"Shelby?" He asked her. She didn't say a word. As he started the engine and pulled away, he doubted she would. It was a very long, quiet drive home.

Meanwhile, in Millport, Matt pulled up his truck outside the hardware store, at which he and Riley got out. Riley looked to Matt as he parked on a diagonal, blocking part of the street with the tailgate close to the door.

"You know, there are such things as parking laws." Riley reminded him. Matt just smiled.

"Yeah, and the nearest traffic cop is about...an hour's drive in that direction." Matt reminded him. To say Millport was out in the styx was an understatement. The streets weren't even asphalt, most of them were still dirt tracks. "Give me a shout if you see him coming."

"All I'm saying is that you're kind of blocking the street." Riley admonished his brother. Matt watched as a truck drove past, driving around him. He made a point of shielding his eyes to look up the street, and then down in the other direction. With a population that rarely made it out of double figures, traffic congestion wasn't exactly a huge issue. He looked back to Riley.

"Yeah, I can see I'm really causing a major tailback." He chuckled. "Tell you what, if it bothers you that much, why don't you help me load up and we can clear the way quicker?"

Riley just rolled his eyes as he followed Matt inside. Their mom had already called the order ahead, and so he was sure it would be waiting. As they got inside, the store keeper smiled brightly.

"Hey, do my eyes deceive me or is that our little college boy?" He declared, greeting Riley. The Green Ranger sighed. He didn't bother correcting people anymore. Leaving Millport was huge news, but the way people greeted him when he came back, anyone would think he'd become a world-leading scientist. It wasn't that people there were dumb or uneducated, but being kind of small and out the way, his home town wasn't much used to its sons leaving to pursue studies in much. The occasional local would go to college on a scholarship, but the majority came back a few years later to get jobs, while many skipped college altogether to get an early start in their family businesses.

"I'm doing good Mr Reynolds." Riley replied. "We're here for mom's order."

"I've almost bundled all the lumber, it's right out back." He told Matt, gesturing to him to follow. "The wire's just over there Riley, it's the roll closest to the register."

"Matt, do you have gloves?" Riley asked him. Matt and Mr Reynolds both just looked at him.

"Gloves?" Matt asked. Riley just nodded.

"You know...to protect my hands?" Riley responded. "You are asking me to handle wire."

Mr Reynolds just laughed hearing this.

"You've been away too long. You're becoming a city boy." He teased Riley. "You need to get him a few calluses. Next thing you'll tell me he uses moisturiser."

As they left, Riley just shook his head. He loved being back and seeing his family, but some things never changed. He didn't fit in here. He was never cut out to be a farmer, that was something he'd come to terms with long ago.

"There's nothing wrong with moisturising." Riley muttered under his breath, before going to get the wire. He looked to the roll of chicken wire that Mr Reynolds had prepared, and tried it out for weight, trying to figure out how best to lift it. It wasn't that heavy...well...it was, but with his Energem-enhanced strength he knew it wouldn't be too hard to move. He was trying to figure out how best to move it that wouldn't hurt his hands or snag his clothes.

"Hey Brainiac!" He heard an all-too-familiar voice behind him say. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he heard this.

"Hi Burt." Riley responded as he stood up, turning around to see him. Not many of the kids in Millport really got him, and a number of them had bullied him at school. Burt was easily the most vocal. He seemed to take great joy back in the day besting Riley at virtually all the athletic pursuits in gym class. He always beat him in races, he always lifted more weights, and when it came to baseball, one of the few sports outside of fencing Riley genuinely cared about, Burt was always the star on the team. Riley had always trained hard, and as the school star, he used Burt as a bench-mark to measure his progress. He got close, but it was always irritating that Burt was always that little bit better than him, and delighted in rubbing his face in the fact. "What have you been up to? I thought you were going to the Earthquakes for a try-out."

"They only accept college students." Burt snorted. "As if I could be bothered with that snooze-fest."

Riley stifled a laugh. While Burt may have bested him by a little in athletics, there wasn't even a contest when it came to academics. While Riley was the top student by a large margin, he was sure Burt's High School diploma, presuming he even got one, could be more accurately described as a "certificate of attendance."*

"So, I heard you went to some fancy school in the city or something." Burt commented. "Back already?"

"Just visiting." Riley responded. "I'm going back soon. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, I'm still competing in all the major athletics competitions." Burt stated. "I heard about your tournament by the way. Three silvers? Isn't that like...first loser? I wouldn't know, I've never won a silver. For me it's gold all the way."

"Unless you're talking about the spelling bee." Riley muttered under his breath. He had to admit that remark stung. While he was proud of his achievement, winning three silver medals in his first tournament, Burt just had to remind him that he had been defeated...just as he had any time he competed against Burt. He just glared at Riley.

"What was that?" Burt snapped. Riley didn't bother to repeat himself, but Burt could guess that he had said something about his intellect. It was something that still annoyed Burt. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy in the world and was in no danger of being. He noticed the way Riley was eyeing up the roll of wire. "At least I don't need help moving a little chicken wire!"

Riley snorted, before grabbing the wire. He threw it over his shoulder to make a point, but in doing so overbalanced. He bumped into some shelves, spilling nails, varnish tins and other items onto the floor. Burt just laughed at the sight.

"Smooth move Brainiac." He teased him. Matt and Mr Reynolds came in.

"Hey, what gives?" Mr Reynolds asked. "Burt, didn't you offer to help him? I don't hire you for nothing!"

"Sorry dad." Burt answered. "He insisted on doing it himself."

"Well, just clean this up." Mr Reynolds answered. Matt handed over what he owed, before taking his lumber out to the truck. Riley steadied himself before following.

"See you around Brainiac!" Burt called after him. Riley got outside, dumping the wire in the truck. Matt just looked to him.

"Is he really still keeping that up?" Matt asked.

"Apparently so." Riley grumbled. Matt just shook his head.

"Seriously Riley, why do you even give a shit what he thinks?" Matt asked him. "When you're off building space ships or inventing clean energy or whatever it is you want to do, he'll be working in this store until his kids take it over!"

"I know." Riley responded, but Matt could see it still bothered him. He just patted Riley on the back.

"So, if he starts his routine again, just tell him to shove it and walk away." Matt reminded him.

"Maybe I'll do that if you visit Ms Morgan." Riley told him. Matt just wagged his finger at him.

"That was a cheap shot." Matt answered, knowing full well that Riley didn't mean it to be hurtful. "Come on, with all those snazzy powers you have now, we should finish this new coop in no time."

"You know, there are rules against us using our powers for personal gain." Riley told him. Matt just gestured to his illegally-parked truck.

"And I care about rules?" Matt teased him. "Come on."

With that, they drove off, heading back to the farm, hoping to get some lunch before they had to start.


	3. Disappointing Messages

This was one thing Chase had missed, and something he loved about his native New Zealand. It was far enough south that now, coming towards the end of the year, was their summer! There was something about being able to break out the barbecue in what should be either winter or fall...he wasn't sure what it was back in the US right now, that just seemed so seasonal. While the Rangers always talked about their Christmases and how for them it meant nights in with family around a fire and suchlike, growing up, for him his Christmases tended to be spent around the pool.

"Chase! Over here!" His now nine-year-old sister Chloe called out from the end of the pool. "Chase, look here, are you even looking?"

"You know I am." He lied, concentrating on the sausages he was making up. He loved making up for lost time with his family. While he would never truly forget his time with the Rangers, he had missed his family like crazy, and he was glad to be back at home with them.

"Chase, you're not looking!" Chloe complained again. Chase just let out a sigh. Chloe had definitely missed him most of all. His dad had walked out when he found out another kid was on the way, one he just wasn't prepared to have to deal with. He had effectively been the man of the house since then. One of the reasons he was so close to his little sister despite their age difference was because he was effectively the main male role model in her life. It was a lot of pressure for someone who was so young when it had happened. As he looked to the edge of the pool though, he couldn't see her at all. He started to look around, a lot more frantically.

"Chloe?" He asked.

"Up here!" She called to him. His blood suddenly ran cold as he looked up at the diving boards. The one at the edge of the pool, and the five meter board were empty. Straining to see the ten metre board, he still couldn't see her. That was when he finally saw her, up there on the fifteen meter board!

"CHLOE!" He called out, leaving the barbecue behind. He ran to the edge of the pool. "CHLOE! Get down from there!"

"That's kind of the point silly!" She chuckled, satisfied that now she had her brother's attention. She took a couple of steps back from the edge. Chase started to make his way around.

"Alright, that's it, just stay back from the edge; I'll come up and get you..." He said, making his way towards the boards. Before he could do anything though, Chloe had already started her run, and leapt off the board. Chase could only watch as she plummeted in a huge cannonball straight into the pool. She disappeared below the surface, and proceeded to the bottom of the pool. Chase didn't hesitate for a moment, and ran, diving into the pool, beginning to swim over to where she went under.

When she didn't come up, Chase ducked under and started to swim downwards, frantically making his way towards her. It was only as she almost hit him on her way back up, and he could see air bubbles coming from her, that he satisfied himself she was alright. Turning back up, he was still unhappy with how far beneath the surface they were, and he grabbed her. His necklace started glowing as he utilised its power to give him strength to drive them both upwards. As they broke the surface, Chloe just looked to him and smiled.

"Did you see that? Did you see it?" She asked him.

"Did I see you almost kill yourself? Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss!" Chase responded as he grabbed his sister around the chest and started to drag her back towards the edge of the pool. Chloe just glared at him over her shoulder as he dragged her to the edge and started manhandling her out of the pool.

"Chase..."

"You could have drowned! That board is WAY too high for you!" Chase warned her as he hauled himself out of the pool. "You could have drowned!"

"I've been swimming since I was three Chase; I knew what I was doing!" She replied bad-temperedly, crossing her arms before her. "You always took WAY bigger risks than I did. I remember that time you tried a backflip and landed on your head!"

"That is exactly why I'm smart enough to know that's why you should do what I say and not what I do!" Chase warned her. "You really want to use me as a role-model? Do you know how reckless I've been? How many times I've nearly broken my neck? You should think about what you're doing and...Oh my God, I'm turning into Riley!"

"Your dorky friend in the Green?" She chuckled, remembering when she met him. "Yeah, I'm totally going to start idolising him."

"Well, maybe I should get a certain Prince of Zandar to tell you not to do stuff like that anymore." Chase teased her. Chloe just glared at him.

"Wh...wh...what makes you think...?"

"Maybe I can ask him to have a little word with you and suggest you don't take such dumb risks." Chase suggested. "I'm sure you'll listen to him."

"He...he told you?" She asked him a little sheepishly. He just shook his head.

"No, but I do have eyes." He reminded her. "Now, how about we just enjoy the barbecue and we don't tell mum about this little adventure?"

"You know, you were a lot more fun before you went to America." She grumbled. "You're getting old!"

"Old?" He protested as she headed back to the barbecue. "I'll show you who's..."

He paused as he heard something crunch underfoot. He looked down, seeing something more than a little curious. As he bent down, he saw that a small puddle...or at least what HAD been a puddle, had frozen, and there was a small patch of frost around it. He stared at it for a moment.

"Aw, are you getting so old you need to stop for breath in the middle of a sentence?" Chloe teased him. Chase just looked back to her.

"Just for THAT, you get extra coleslaw!" He warned her as he made his way back towards the barbecue.

In Amber Beach, Mr Watkins arrived back at the family home, bringing the car into the garage, hitting the remote to close it as he killed the engine. Shelby was still sitting beside him, wordlessly glaring out the window in a show of defiance.

"We're home." Mr Watkins told her. Shelby just kind of grunted in response. "Fine, sleep in the car if you want. I'd have thought you'd want to be fresh for your first day of college tomorrow."

"College?" Shelby asked him. "I've not even unpacked and you have me signed up for college?"

"Don't think it didn't take more than a few favours being called in. EXPENSIVE favours!" He warned her.

"You didn't even ask if I wanted to go!" Shelby whined in response, slamming the door to the car as she took her stuff out. Mr Watkins threw his hands up.

"Alright, then what DO you want to do?" He asked her. She just stood and glared at him. He knew what she wanted to be doing. "When you can fund yourself, you can do what you want."

"You know some dads support their daughters' choices in life!" She yelled at him. Mr Watkins just breathed a huge sigh as he heard this. He wasn't especially happy with having to drag his daughter home kicking and screaming...or more accurately scowling and sniping...but she hadn't left him many options. He had never met Tyler's mom, and he didn't want to cast aspersions about how she raised her son, but travelling the country alone might be fine for him, but when he thought of his daughter doing the same, all he could think about was all those stories of missing hitchhikers and all those pictures of strangers he saw on milk cartons every morning.

"And SOME parents like to help out where they can." Mr Watkins responded flatly. "You're already a few months behind, but I've got tutors who are willing to help you catch up..."

"Catch up? Catch up with what?" Shelby asked him. That was when the penny finally dropped. "You PICKED MY COURSES?"

"You didn't leave me a lot of choice." Mr Watkins responded coldly.

"No way!" Shelby stated. "I am NOT doing business and marketing! No way!"

"Then perhaps you can suggest an alternative?" Mr Watkins suggested. Shelby just started to shift a little awkwardly under his gaze.

"I DO have a job!" She reminded him. "And I can always ask about more courses..."

"Well, if Ms Morgan is willing to pay for all that, then I guess that's up to you." Mr Watkins answered. "Until then, it's getting late, and I know I for one have a LOT to do tomorrow."

Shelby just grabbed her stuff, realising that the conversation was over. Her father had decreed as much, and so he wasn't willing to discuss the fact he was railroading her into a career path she had no interest in. It wasn't as though she didn't have plenty more to say, but right now, she was tired, she was angry, and it was only going to devolve into a screaming contest. Heading up into her room, she didn't even stop to unpack. Throwing her bag into the corner, she face-planted into the bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow, she had a lot to do.

Over at the Embassy, Margaret was sitting with her feet up as Phillipe came into the room. He was carrying a tray with an ice-bucket, and a bottle of champagne with two glasses. She just looked to him as he put the tray down.

"Champagne?" She asked him.

"What? Is this a little much?" He asked her. He suddenly felt a little self-conscious as he realised how it might look. "Oh...I...I didn't mean we were..."

"Celebrating my farewell to arms?" Margaret asked him. "Well...foot anyway."

Now that Margaret had made the decision to go through with the amputation, Margaret had decided it was for the best that she didn't wait any longer. They had already called the hospital to arrange for her to be admitted for the procedure. Phillipe looked a little uncomfortable hearing her say that, and just sat with her.

"I was just thinking that I can't really drink if I'm going under the knife tomorrow." She replied. Phillipe seemed considerably less uncomfortable now she had clarified that. He showed her the bottle.

"It's non-alcoholic." He assured her. "I know you can't eat or drink before surgery, but this should be early enough."

As he poured them both some champagne, she just looked to her feet. Phillipe noticed this as he returned with the glasses.

"So, do you think I'll have to get rid of all my shoes or only half of them?" She asked him. Phillipe looked decidedly uncomfortable again hearing her asking this question. "I mean...I haven't asked a lot about prosthetics, I'm not sure if the foot would fit my shoes..."

"Margaret, I appreciate your courage, but would you...would you mind not doing that?" He asked her. "Please?"

"Phillipe, it is MY foot..."

"I know, it's just..." He said as he moved a little closer. "...I'm really scared about all of this."

"YOU'RE scared?" She asked him. Phillipe just nodded.

"The last time I had to face something like this...it was my mom." He reminded her. His mother had been gone a long time; she had sadly passed when Phillipe was only a child. It was a freak accident while horse-riding. She had taken a bad fall and suffered terrible spinal damage. It was in the efforts to remove her from the field that had led to her death. Her death had been so sudden, that there were still some conspiracy theorists who wondered if there wasn't more to it. To Phillipe though, it was a tough lesson very early in life that even those that had been healthy in the morning might not be there in the evening. "I appreciate you're trying to be brave, but could you please not joke about this?"

"I...I'm sorry." She responded. "I guess I don't know what else to do."

"Please, I'll be here with you whatever it takes, but I..." He looked to her in her eyes and reached out for her. "I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and a man entered. He was wearing a suit, and carrying an envelope carrying the Royal Seal of Zandar. Phillipe didn't recognise him as one of his own staff.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "How DARE you interrupt?"

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but I come bearing an urgent message from your father." He told him. "I've travelled overnight..."

"You can leave the damned message and get out!" Phillipe demanded. The man gulped as he heard the Prince, the man who would one day rule his country losing his temper.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. The message isn't for you." He told him, looking to Margaret. "It's for her."

"For me?" She asked him. It seemed very unusual for the Prince to send his own personal courier to hand-deliver a message all the way from her home country of Zandar. She took the envelope from the man. Phillipe had lost his patience with this messenger, and got up, grabbing the man and dragging him physically from the room. After throwing him outside, he turned back to see Margaret had opened the envelope.

"What is it?" He asked her. "What does my father want with you?"

"It's nothing..."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." He responded. She just took a deep breath.

"It seems your father has learned about my condition." She told him. "He says he's tried to get in touch with you but he couldn't reach you."

"I have let some of his messages slide." Phillipe admitted. "I'm sorry he had to contact you. What is it he wants?"

"It's more like what he doesn't want. It seems he has no interest in paying for the health benefits for a one-legged bodyguard." She told him, handing him the letter. "It's my termination notice."

Phillipe was overcome with rage as he read the letter, written in his father's own hand. He was determined to go to Zandar to sort this out personally, but right now, all he could do was hold Margaret. That was the most important thing he could do. His father could wait.

The following morning, Kendall was in her office, dealing with some paperwork. More accurately, she was checking through her multiple E-mails being sent from connections all over the world. With the fact the Silver Energem hadn't shown up in Amber Beach, they needed to cast their net much, much farther in their search for signs. The one and only thing they knew about the Silver Energem was that it had bonded to the Titanosaurus. Unfortunately, that didn't really narrow things down a huge deal. Back before the continental shifts, the Titanosaurus was a highly populous breed.

Being one of the largest land animals of the age, despite being a herbivore it didn't really have a huge number of active predators. Pterodactyls tended to stick to bodies of water and exist mostly on a diet of fish, a fact Kendall liked to remind Ivan of on the few instances he annoyed her with his sometimes dated ideas and she reminded him how often remains of his Energem's recipient had been found in the hunting grounds of the Plesiosaur. Ivan was in truth a model employee, and with the exception of the first few months, when he took a while to be shaken out of the mindset that he was no longer a knight, and working in the restaurant was not merely "commoner's work", he attended his duties diligently. Now, really the only thing that grated at times was his sometimes dated ideas.

While it was quaint for a while that he insisted on opening doors for her or carrying things for her, it was when he seemed hesitant to take orders as opposed to requests from Kendall and look to Chase or Tyler for those orders that was irritating. She knew it wasn't malicious, that it was more a case of values dissonance than any genuine belief that women were inferior to men, with the rise of the sexual equality movement being some seven hundred or so years off for him. It did aggravate when she had to stamp her authority on him, but he was learning. Now, her main problem, if it could be called that, was the fact that between his constant insistence on taking the hard tasks from women and his accent and demeanour, he had created something of an interest among the female staff members. She just rolled her eyes and walked off whenever she saw one of the waitresses with that misty-eyed look in his presence. She had no desire to touch that with a twenty foot barge pole!

Velociraptors were frankly far too small and with the exception of the first few months after birth when a Titanosaurus was still larger than most rhinos, they were simply far too large to bring down reliably, and with mommy never straying far from her babies, tended to only result in Velociraptor pancakes! She would have loved to remind Riley of that at times when his use of that stupid tennis ball machine or spirited sparring bouts with Ivan kept distracting her from her work in the lab. She did miss him for the most part, and couldn't really wait for him to return. It was surprising how much she missed having to tell him to keep the noise down whenever she was trying to create new Dino Chargers or do more searches.

Even T-Rexes tended to avoid the Titanosaurus. They could bring them down, but they simply found them too troublesome to do so unless they were desperate. Between that and the fact that their herds travelled far and wide, following the continental break up, fossils had been found more or less worldwide. Anton had teams investigating dig sites pretty much all over the world, but so far, she had heard nothing. Kendall got fed up and closed down her e-mail. It was a frustrating search; they had literally narrowed down the search for a gem barely larger than a marble to "somewhere on the planet Earth." Right now, she was almost starting to wonder if it WAS on Earth, given how little success they were having.

She looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She saw Erica, one of the waitresses standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ms Morgan? Some people have been coming into the cafe...they're saying some stuff about one of the tours." She told her. Kendall just furrowed her brows. "It's...the Medieval Europe exhibit."

Kendall just groaned and got up from her chair.

"Where is he?" She asked. Erica started to back up out of the door.

"Ms Morgan, I'm sure he's just being thorough and enthusiastic..."

"Erica, where is he?" She asked again. She heard a crash and something of a commotion coming from the exhibit. She just sighed. "Never mind."

Erica regretted telling Kendall, she liked Ivan, and didn't want him to get into trouble. Between the time he saved her when she fell from a ladder and his accent that did something to her brain anytime she heard it, she really didn't want to risk him being removed, but there were only so many concerned museum guests she could hear talk about the crazy guy in the exhibit before she had to say something.

As Kendall approached, there was a large crowd gathered around, with something of a mix of fear and awe. Kendall said a few 'excuse me's as she pushed her way to the front. She could hear a lot of commotion and Ivan's voice.

"And as the invaders stormed the castle, the brave Knights of Zandar fought with the ferocity of lions!" Ivan roared as he swung his sword at imaginary attackers. "The besiegers had greater numbers, but we were canny and had many advantages. For instance, the spiral staircases in all European castles always spiralled upwards to the right!"

He grabbed a member of the audience to make a point.

"So when attackers who were mostly right-handed were attacking UP, their swing was impeded by the column!" He demonstrated, touching his arm against the nervous museum guest. "While the defenders attacking downwards could swing..."

His words tailed off as he swung around, seeing Kendall with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently, and giving him the signature death-glare.

"...unimpeded." He concluded his story. "And so...they won the day."

As the guests started to file out, Ivan just stood under Kendall's gaze, as she waited for them to leave. Ivan shifted a little.

"I did it again didn't I?" He asked. Kendall just nodded wordlessly. "I should...um..."

"That would be nice." Kendall interrupted him. As Ivan started to leave, she just coughed and held out her hand. Ivan handed her back the sword he had borrowed from the display. Kendall just sighed and went to the display case, putting it back and securing the case, before leaving to go back to her work. She was stopped by one of the security guards as she was about to go back to her office.

"I'm sorry, but there's someone at the cafe that insists on seeing you straight away." He told her. Kendall just rolled her eyes.

"What now?" She grumbled. She started to make her way towards the cafe. By the time she got there, she found Leanne and Allison by one of the tables, talking with someone. As she got closer, they parted and she could see it was Shelby.

"Shelby?" She asked. "You're...you're back?"

"Yeah, I just got into town last night." Shelby responded as she greeted her friends.

"What are you doing here? Did Tyler find any clues around here?" She asked.

"Not...not exactly." Shelby admitted. "You see, my dad kind of...cut me off."

"Oh, he did?" Kendall asked. Shelby just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he did. He's being such a douche about all of this. He even signed me up for college, can you believe that?"

"He did seem pretty set on it before." Kendall admitted. Shelby just smiled.

"But, he did give me a get-out clause." Shelby told her. "All he insists is that I pay my own way if I don't do this business thing. So...I was thinking...I worked here before, maybe I could work here again?" She looked to Kendall, smiling, waiting for her to welcome her back. She was completely unprepared for what she said next.

"No." Kendall replied, getting up. Shelby just looked to Kendall as she got up to leave the booth.

"Ms Morgan?" She asked.

"I said no Shelby!" She responded.

"But...but Ms Morgan, I need this job...!"

"I've made up my mind Shelby!" Kendall called back to her. "Enjoy college!"

With that, she headed for her office, leaving a dumbfounded Shelby in the restaurant, wondering what her next move could be.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your patience folks! A nasty bout of flu kept me side-lined for a while. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. The Curious Case of Heckyl and Snide

Shelby trudged back to her house, ranting and fuming about her encounter with Kendall at the museum. As she came into the house, she slammed the door loudly, causing all the pictures on the walls to shake ominously, almost falling off. Her father was sitting in the living room with another man, some suit or other that she didn't recognise; sharing some of the good brandy he broke out whenever he was trying to impress company. He gave her a forced smile, one that let her know he wasn't happy with the manner of her arrival, but that he didn't want to break the pleasant facade he had created for the sake of his guest.

"Shelby, have you had a rough day?" He asked her. Shelby just snorted and stormed up the stairs. Mr Watkins looked back to his guest. "I'm sorry about that, my daughter recently began college."

"Yes, these things can be stressful, that's why I dropped out." His guest replied. Mr Watkins just chuckled at that.

"Well, please don't give my daughter any ideas." He joked.

"Would you like to go talk to her? I can wait." The man suggested. Mr Watkins waved this idea off.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Mr Watkins answered. "So, how do you feel about the deal?"

"Well, if your ice cream bars are good enough for the Prince of Zandar, I think they're plenty good enough for my amusement park." The man replied. "Though...I was wondering if we could talk about the price per unit, I was hoping for it to be a little lower."

"How about a ten percent reduction?" Mr Watkins asked him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of thirty." The client responded. Mr Watkins just shook his head.

"I could go to twelve percent." Mr Watkins stated. "Based on the size of order we already discussed."

"If I increase my order by 100,000 bars a month, could you go to twenty?" He asked.

"I could stretch to fifteen for that." Mr Watkins answered. The man leant forward in his chair and shook his hand.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr Watkins." He stated. "I have a feeling I could learn a lot about business from you."

"It was a pleasure doing business." Mr Watkins told him. "Now, would you like a cigar? I have some excellent Cubans..."

"I...have to say I normally don't...oh what the hell?" He answered, settling into his seat. Mr Watkins went to fetch the cigars.

Up in her room, Shelby threw her bag into the corner and threw herself down onto the bed. She hated how quickly everything had unravelled. She had been forced back to Amber Beach by her father. She could imagine how smug he had to feel now that he had finally gotten his way. She was back home, and thanks to her savings running dry, she now had no way to support herself on the road.

She had gone to the museum expecting Kendall to take her back at the museum. In many ways, she didn't think it would be a problem. It wasn't as though she actually quit or anything, she just took a little personal time! She didn't react at all when Kendall had said no. She was shocked; she couldn't imagine why she would tell her there wasn't a place for her at the museum. It wasn't like she hadn't done a lot for the museum. She was only a freaking Ranger! How could Kendall think to fire a Ranger? COULD a Ranger be fired? She certainly didn't love the idea that she might be the first if that was the case!

She rolled over onto her face, clutching the pillow to her face and screamed into it, drowning out the sound. It was bad enough that she was forced to come home, but the museum was her last hope of being forced into the personal hell that was her father's idea of her career path. Now though, it looked like the last door had been slammed in her face. It looked like tomorrow, like it or not, she was matriculating with Amber Beach University.

At the Embassy, Phillipe was in his study, trying to call his father. He was pacing around the room, holding the phone to his ear as one of his aides came into the room, carrying some tea.

"What do you mean he's indisposed?" Phillipe demanded angrily. "Yes, I'm well aware of what time it is there...then wake him up! I don't care if he's not alone...DAMN IT ALL I DON'T CARE WHO HE'S WITH! I'm the HEREDITARY PRINCE! Now you put him on the blasted line this INSTANT!"

When he heard the response, Phillipe lost his temper and launched the phone across the room, where it smashed against the wall. The aide put the tray of tea on his desk.

"Thank you, but I'm not in the mood." Phillipe told the aide, gesturing to the tea. He started to pace again. "Margaret, is she...?"

"She is resting in her room." The aide told him. "Your Highness, perhaps you should do the same."

"The way I'm feeling sleep is the FURTHEST thing from my mind!" He snapped in response.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, if it's a matter of payment, you do have..."

"Payment is not a problem, believe me!" Phillipe ranted as he continued to pace. He knew his father wanted his attention, but he didn't think he would sink this low. Margaret's medical insurance was granted through the Zandarian Military as a function of her job. By terminating her contract, he had left her in the position of having to cover her medical expenses herself. Phillipe was more than happy to cover those expenses, but there was only so much he could do. Margaret was not a US citizen. Like him, she was Zandarian, and her visa to stay in the US was also a function of her job as his bodyguard. Without that, she would have to return to Zandar. Once her surgery was complete, she would soon have to return to Zandar. He knew his father wasn't happy about his decision to reach out to the rest of the world, but for him to punish Margaret for their disagreement was more than he could bear. He slammed a fist into the desk.

"Tell my entourage to have my private jet prepared for tomorrow." Phillipe told him.

"Your Highness?" He asked.

"Margaret is going into hospital tomorrow morning, and I intend to be there until she is ready for her procedure." Phillipe declared. "After that, I leave immediately for Zandar!"

"You're going to Zandar?" The aide asked him. Phillipe just nodded in response as he poured himself some tea.

"My father isn't the only one that can send messages that can't be ignored." Phillipe said coldly. "Prepare the jet."

"It will be done Your Highness." The aide replied as he left the room to carry out his Prince's request.

Meanwhile, at their apartment building, Kendall and Ivan were arriving back after their day at work. It was a quiet trip all things considered, normally there was a lot more conversation, but Kendall had been quiet most of the day. Ivan carried the bags of groceries he had picked up on the way, while Kendall looked out her keys.

"Ms Morgan..."

"Ivan, you're going to have to start having dinner yourself at some point." Kendall interrupted him. Since Chase, Tyler and Riley had all left; Ivan was now in the apartment they had once shared by himself. While he wasn't helpless in the kitchen, working in the cafe teaching him how to cook for himself, it seemed that he'd gotten used to the apartment being crowded. Although he had complained at once time about four of them living in an apartment that was never designed to house more than two people, he'd gotten used to them being around. For the couple of months since they'd left, he found himself at a loose end in the apartment by himself. It was just too quiet without the others, and most nights he ended up spending in Kendall's place until he was ready to go to bed.

"Actually I doubt you would be terribly good company tonight." Ivan remarked. "I had more productive conversations with my charger Ulysses."

Kendall just glared at him, but she had to concede that he had a point. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. Ivan took a deep breath.

"You haven't said much since your meeting with Shelby." He pointed out. "You know, we have been a little stretched at the museum..."

"And that'll all change once Riley comes back." She interrupted him. Ivan just looked to her.

"We could always use Shelby's help..."

"I don't think so." Kendall told him as she opened the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"I believe she was intending to return." Ivan stated. "Why would you refuse her?"

"Ivan, that isn't any of your...how did you know...?"

"Your conversation did get quite heated." Ivan told her. "I believe everyone south of Ottawa probably knows you didn't accept her back."

"Well, be that as it may, the hiring of employees is my responsibility." She told him.

"It's not like she hasn't worked for us before." Ivan reminded her, before producing his Energem. "And you know she has certain qualifications."

"I know she is a Ranger, and there's nothing I can do about that. I am not disputing that she is a fine Ranger!" Kendall told him. "But she is NOT working in the museum! Now, I have some paperwork to do..."

As Kendall tried to close the door, Ivan put his foot in the door. Kendall just looked to it, then up to Ivan in amazement.

"Ms Morgan, why would you not allow her to work at the museum?" He asked her.

"Tell me Ivan, when you were with the Knights of Zandar, how often did it happen that one of your fellow knights just decided to leave without so much as a word?" She demanded.

"Well...it never did..."

"Why don't you tell me, how welcome do you suppose they'd have been to return?" She asked him. Ivan just sighed.

"They...would probably have been hung for treason." He responded.

"Well, I might not take it that far, but I certainly don't need to welcome her back with open arms!" Kendall told him. "I need employees I can rely on!"

"But Ms Morgan, this is Shelby you're talking about!" He protested.

"The matter is closed Ivan!" She concluded. "Now, remove your foot from my door or I might just remove it!"

Ivan just pulled his foot out the door, allowing Kendall to close the door. She headed into her apartment and slammed her bag down onto the table. She did have a lot of work to do, but right now, she couldn't face it. She put on the coffee maker and flopped down onto the couch, letting out a groan of frustration.

Over on Sledge's ship, things were going well with the repairs. It would be quite some time before the ship was anything like ready to fly again, but they had most of the other systems back up and running. Fury was sitting back in Sledge's command chair with his feet up, sharpening his sword. His nose wrinkled and his face contorted as he smelled something awful coming his way.

"I've finally got the bathrooms working throughout the ship." Wrench grumbled as he came into the bridge, wiping himself off with a rag. He saw Fury on the chair and recoiled. "What...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Fury asked him.

"But...that's Master Sledge's chair!" Wrench protested. Fury just turned to face him.

"Well, he's not here is he?" Fury asked him.

"But if he comes back..."

"He's NOT coming back!" Fury snarled as he leapt up off the chair and started to approach him. "I'm in charge now, which means that I can sit and sleep wherever I damn well want!"

He gestured to the computer consoles.

"In the mean time, why don't you tell me what these warnings are?" Fury told him. "I keep getting alerts from that rock we went to for the Purple Energem."

Wrench came across, inspecting the screens thoughtfully.

"It's a climate disparity alert." He informed Fury. "It's designed to alert me to serious changes in the environment. I thought it might alert us to any unusual patterns..."

"Why exactly are we tracking the weather in New Zealand?" Fury demanded.

"Because there are reports of severe drops in temperature! Double-figure drops." Wrench told him. "It's the height of summer there, and there are reports of isolated incidences of sub-zero temperatures."

"Sub-zero...do you think...?" Fury started to say. "I thought that Purple Pensioner destroyed Ice-Age."

"He buried him. Maybe he survived!" Wrench concluded. "And if he survived, maybe Sting Rage did too."

"Then perhaps we should send someone out there to offer them a way back home." Fury suggested. "The more troops we have the better!"

Just then, they were interrupted by an alarm sounding. Fury grabbed his sword.

"That's coming from the maximum security wing!" He called out, making his way out of the control room. Wrench wasn't far behind him, snatching up his axe.

As they ran towards the maximum security wing, they could hear a number of screams, and sounds of combat long before they got there. They had to dodge to avoid a Spikeball flying into the wall so hard, it vapourised on impact. Rounding the corner, they saw a hideous creature standing before them, covered in deep blue, almost black armoured plates. It had burning yellow eyes, and a large, red emblem in its chest. It was holding a long, thin sword that was still glowing from its last attack. The Spikeball before it fell backwards, before exploding in a fireball. The creature looked up to them as reinforcements arrived.

"What the...?" Fury began to say, but he noticed Wrench backing away slowly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Th...th...that's...S...S...S...Sn..." He stammered, hitting the wall as he backed away. Fury looked again to the creature. It was only then that he recognised the creature.

"It can't be...it's impossible." Fury gasped as he looked to him. "Snide?"

Snide was one of the most despicable creatures in existence, most wanted in numerous star systems! His decimation of entire galaxies had placed on him a huge bounty, though seeking that bounty had long since been seen as an act of suicide given the number of bounty hunters that he had sent to oblivion. Sledge had always said that he would bring him in, but was seeking the Energems first, but there were whispers that he didn't go after him out of fear.

"But...how?" Wrench asked. "He should have been dead for millions of years by now!"

"How did you even get here?" Fury asked him.

"I don't think that's what you should worry about right now, do you?" Snide asked as he started to advance on them. Fury ordered more Spikeballs to attack, but he cut then down with ease, barely even breaking pace. Fury prepared a guard as he realised he might have to defend himself, but he was looking around for an escape route in case he had to flee. Just then, the side of his neck started to glow. They all watched as he seemed to writhe in pain and scream out. Before they knew what was happening, he was engulfed in a flash of light. When it faded, they found Heckyl standing before them. They all looked on in disbelief.

"No wonder he's still around." Wrench commented. "He's been on our ship the whole time! He's not aged a day!"

There was a chime, and Heckyl held up a hand to indicate to all of them to wait. He pulled out his pocket watch and opened it.

"You better not ruin everything Heckyl!" Snide's voice said, coming from the pocket watch. Heckyl just looked to it.

"I'm not the one that usually ruins everything!" Heckyl reminded him. "I'm in charge now, leave this to me."

He put away the pocket watch and looked to the others, and did something that was almost more frightening than Snide's attack...he smiled at them.

"My friends, I just LOVE what you've done with the place!" Heckyl complimented them, looking around. "I was considering coming out of that cell a little earlier, but seeing how good a job you've done, I figured I'd allow you to finish, and you have done a truly excellent job!"

"What do you want Heckyl?" Fury snarled at him. Heckyl just looked to him.

"I want the same as all of you. I want the Energems!" Heckyl told them. "Though first, I think what we need is some new leadership."

"What?" Fury asked incredulously. "You think...?"

Heckyl's hand just started glowing ominously. He smiled at him.

"I'm sure it would be...amusing, but I don't think it would be terribly productive." Heckyl warned him. "Not to mention you've already seen my other half is more than a little anti-social."

Fury didn't want to admit it, but he already knew the power Heckyl had. He and Sledge had almost been killed bringing him in the first time. He reluctantly lowered his sword, at which Heckyl just clapped his hands together.

"That's what I like to see, a peaceful transfer of power." Heckyl stated as he looked around at the cells. "And now we have new leadership, I think we need a few new rules. For starters...this is no way to treat our army. Open the cells."

"You want us to do WHAT?" Wrench shrieked. Heckyl just nodded.

"Now would be a good time!" He told them. Reluctantly, Wrench started to open the cells. Heckyl looked around at the monsters assembling around him, though the Spikeballs started to look noticeably uncomfortable, not surprising since they'd acted as their gaolers for millions of years. "Bring some snacks!"

One of the Spikeballs ran off to comply, at which Heckyl beckoned the assembled monsters to gather around.

"Now, I know the way you've all been treated until now has left more than a little to be desired." He began as he spoke to them in a kind of sweet, enticing voice. "But I promise, that from this moment on, we all benefit together. Once I get the Energems, everyone goes home. You have my word on that!"

There was a murmur from the monsters hearing that. They didn't know what to believe. As the Spikeball arrived with a cart full of snacks and treats, they all started to wonder if he was on the level. After all, so far he had kept the promises he had made. They were out of their cells, and they were getting the snacks he promised.

"If you help me, I will get the Energems, and then you can all go home! All I need from you is your help to destroy the Power Rangers." He told them.

"What if we don't want to fight the Rangers?" One of the monsters asked. "We've seen all those monsters go out against them, and they don't come back!"

"Well...I suppose if you don't WANT to join us, then I can't very well make you." Heckyl stated. "Anyone that wants to leave and make their own way can do so."

There was another murmur from the monsters, who were considering their options. All of them were far from home. They had no allies on this planet, and no method of transport, no way to get home themselves, though they had to wonder if their odds were any better against the Rangers. The monster who first spoke up just held up his hand.

"I...I think I'd like to take my own chances." He told them. Heckyl just shrugged.

"Then you're free to go." Heckyl told him. "Your days of being prisoners are over, all of you, the door is that way."

"Oh...well...alright then." The monster replied. "Well...good luck then! I'll just be off then!"

As he turned to leave, Heckyl's hand started to glow, and his face twisted into a fierce snarl. He cast forth a bolt of blue energy that incinerated the monster in seconds. Everyone on board just stared in horror.

"HE WOULD HAVE BETRAYED US!" Heckyl declared loudly. "The only way this works is with complete loyalty! Do I have that?"

The others all cheered and continued to raid the trolley of treats. Heckyl picked up a cupcake and headed to find somewhere to serve as his quarters. Wrench and Fury had finished preparing the ship, now he had all the weapons and soldiers he would need.


	5. Reaching Out

Over in New Zealand, it was the early hours of the morning as Ice Age was trying with little success to start a fire. He didn't really need it himself, if anything fire always made him rather uncomfortable. However, Sting Rage had insisted that he could not bear another night of raw meat.

They had been unsuccessful in their attempts to bring in the elusive Purple Ranger. Albert had managed to trick them and lure them into his Bigfoot traps. It had taken them both a couple of days to finally free themselves, but when they returned to the rendezvous point, the drop pod was gone. Their ship had been taken, leaving them stranded here in New Zealand. It was ironic that although they had both longed for freedom when they were on Sledge's ship, but now, on a strange planet, with no one to assist them, no means, they were struggling to eke out an existence however they could.

"You still haven't got that fire going?" Sting Rage whined as he arrived, carrying a large, white woollen mass with him. Ice Age just threw up his hands.

"You try putting together a fire-pit when you're made of ice!" He responded sharply, before looking to the bundle over Sting Rage's shoulder. "Mutton AGAIN?"

"It's better than anything you managed to forage!" Sting Rage said, dumping the carcass on the ground next to what SHOULD have been a fire by now. "Last time you went hunting we ended up with possum popcicles!"

"It's not my fault..."

"It's not MY fault not everyone likes their food frozen!" Sting Rage yelled at him, before grabbing some wood. "Now I have to start the fire as well!"

Just then, both of them heard a loud whistle, and looked up in time to see something blazing through the sky, coming their way. They both threw themselves to the ground as it came down, slamming into the ground, starting a small fire. As they both got to their feet, they could see it was a small, metal canister. As it opened up, a blue light started to shine from it. A moment later, they saw it start to form into a hologram. Heckyl appeared before them.

"Hello my friends." He began, smiling brightly at them.

"Heckyl?" Sting Rage asked. "What...I thought...how did you get out?"

"I understand you've been...shall we say...out of the loop as of late." Heckyl said as he stood before them. "I know it's hardly your fault, but things have been somewhat lively over here as well. I'll keep it brief. Sledge it seems rather over-extended himself taking on the Rangers. We're trying to rebuild and go forth, though some changes have been made. First and foremost among them, there has been, a transition of leadership shall we say."

"Sledge is gone?" Ice Age gasped. This was something that both of them had kind of wished for many times over the years. Of course now Sledge was gone, that put a huge question mark over how either of them could possibly get home.

"Now, I have something of a different managerial style than my predecessor." Heckyl continued. "I am not interested in anyone's past failures or successes. All I concern myself with is what they do now. I can't vouch for what kind of lives you've set up for yourselves out there, but I wanted to offer you an opportunity to go home."

"Do we look gullible to you?" Sting Rage asked him. "We've heard this before!"

"But not from me! Things are different under my leadership!" Heckyl assured them. "There are no locked doors on MY ship. There's plenty of food for all, and once I get the Energems, I will ensure that each and every one of you gets home!"

"That does sound pretty good." Ice Age admitted. "But we're in New Zealand! How do we get to Amber Beach?"

"I will send you a ship that will get you back to us." Heckyl told them. "I just need you to do one little thing for me first."

"Oh, here we go!" Sting Rage said sarcastically. "Presuming we believe you, what do you want us to do?"

"It's more a matter of convenience than anything else. You're already in New Zealand. It seems nonsensical to bring you back only to send you out again." He replied, before an image of Chase appeared. "The Black Ranger is over there visiting family. Capture him, and I'll send you a ship to bring you home. I'll even have some wine awaiting your heroes' return."

They both looked to the carcass of the sheep, and then to each other. Sting Rage turned back to the hologram.

"Where is he?" He asked. Heckyl smiled.

"I'm sending over the co-ordinates as we speak." He answered.

Meanwhile, in Turtle Cove, Koda was standing on the ring apron, clutching the ropes and screaming at his partner, "The Deer Hunter" Jack Malone, while the crowd cheered for them and willed them on. Koda's progress in the wrestling business had been going well in the last few months ever since he had started teaming with Jack. Teaming with the more experienced and respected wrestler had given him an air of legitimacy that would otherwise have taken a lot longer for him to earn. It was a testament to Jack that he was willing to give the "rub" to Koda, who had only been in the business a few months.

Jack was in the middle of the ring, screaming as his opponent had a Half Boston Crab hooked in, stretching out his left leg, which the team had been working over the whole match. Koda stomped his feet on the mat and screamed out encouragement, while the crowd started to clap, hoping to will Jack on to fight out. Jack continued to sell the hold as his younger opponent sat down into it, pulling hard on the leg.

Jack braced his hands against the floor and pushed up, forcing his opponent up, before finally being able to kick his drive his opponent off him. He stumbled into the opposite corner, hitting his face on the turnbuckle, before hitting the mat, clutching his face and rolling around.

The crowd all got to their feet, yelling encouragement as this freed Jack up for his opportunity. Both men started crawling slowly towards their corners, while their respective partners willed them on, hoping to be the first to get the tag. Jack's opponent got to his corner first, tagging in his partner, who rushed out hoping to stop Jack before he got to Koda. Unfortunately with the last of his strength, Jack powered over, hitting Koda's hand.

The crowd erupted as Koda flipped nimbly over the ropes, before getting to work in the "hot tag". In tag team matches, this was the moment when the team who was behind rallied and came back, tagging in the fresh man who would create the hope for the fans. Koda levelled both men in quick succession with clotheslines, before picking one of them up and throwing him at his partner. They both tumbled out of the ring, and struggled back to their feet, only in time for Koda to run and dive over the ropes, wiping both of them out.

Koda felt the adrenaline rushing through him as the crowd was on their feet, chanting his name. He picked up the legal man, throwing him back into the ring, following him back in. He grabbed him by the legs, holding him up so that his head and shoulders were above his own. That was when Jack made his move. He came in, and running, bouncing off the ropes, he leapt up, wrapping an arm around his opponent's neck, and bearing him down to the mat. Koda went with the momentum, rolling over into the pin. The referee was on his knees to make the count, before signalling for the bell. A huge cheer went up from the crowd as he stood up to accept the adulation.

"Here are your winners, 'The Deer Hunter' Jack Malone, and Koda!" The ring-announcer called out. Koda smiled as the crowd started chanting. He didn't care if he won or lost, he knew that the whole thing was pre-determined and he only won or lost based on the will of the man booking the show, but this was what he did it for. To see all the people in the crowd, holding signs dedicated to them, wearing t-shirts, chanting their names...it was a feeling he hadn't had since his own time, when he would regularly bring back enough food from a hunt to feed the whole tribe single-handed. Jack wrapped an arm around him.

"They love us!" Koda said excitedly, beaming like a school kid as he posed for the crowd. Jack just chuckled.

"Something tells me it's not 'us' they're cheering." He told him, pointing to a large section of the crowd in the corner. They were almost exclusively female, and there were a lot of Koda shirts...and not too many Jack shirts! Koda tried not to notice. While he was aware that he got a lot of female attention from the fans, and his girlfriend Alessandra was accepting of it, he had a feeling she would prefer he didn't encourage them too much.

"People love us, we good team!" Koda told him, gesturing to their opponents, who were leaving the ringside area to let them take their moment, but getting congratulated on a great match by their own fans. "The Bucks a very good team!"

"Yeah, they're something alright. Being chosen to go over on them is good news for us." He agreed. "Come on, we can't stay here all night, your girl needs to have her match!"

Koda nodded and they both left the ring, heading up the ramp. By the time they got to the back, Koda found her already pacing around behind the curtain, chewing her nails in anticipation. She was already in full dress, and Koda had put on her body paint before his match, knowing there would be no time to do so afterwards. She could hardly stop moving, and he could see her visibly shaking.

Alessandra's career had largely exploded over the last few months. Her match with Ricochet had the desired effect and now her stock was a lot higher in the business. She was rarely ever out of the main event scene. Her reputation was now strong enough that Carl had placed her in a few well-chosen feuds, all to enhance her standing. She was always nervous before a match, but it wasn't often they threatened to overtake her like this. However, this was different. Tonight, Carl had picked her to take part in a match for the Heavyweight Championship!

"Stay calm." Koda told her, grabbing her shoulders to stop her pacing. "You be great."

"I...I not..." She started to stammer, trying to find the words. "What if I..."

She turned away from him and muttered something in Spanish. Koda was a long way from being fluent, but he picked up a lot from her. Alessandra's English, like his was still a second language, and quite stilted and broken, albeit understandable, though she often reverted back to her native tongue when she got emotional. Koda again grabbed her and stopped her.

"No doubt yourself. When matter, you do great." He assured her. He went to his bag and pulled something out. It was a gift he'd intended to give her after the match, but he figured now was as good a time as any. He'd made a necklace for her, a simple leather thong, with what appeared to be a tooth on it. He showed it to her. "This for you?"

"I...no understand." She responded. Koda pulled in closer to her.

"It from tiger." He explained. Alessandra just looked to him. "It from tiger that attack my brother Taku."

She gasped as she realised what this meant. Alessandra was one of the few outside the team that knew Koda's secret. He had told her about the night he had found the Energem, and how he had fallen into the glacier tackling a sabre-tooth tiger to save his younger brother who had gotten into trouble trying to hunt on his own.

"Kendall find in my arm when I de-frost." Koda told her. "I keep to remember when I need, I be strong. I keep for luck. I want you to have."

Alessandra was delighted by the gift. She grabbed Koda in a tight hug, squeezing him excitedly, before putting the necklace on, tying it behind her neck. She smiled as she parted from him.

"You keep this for luck?" She asked him. Koda just nodded. "Not too lucky for tiger!"

Koda just leaned in, kissing her before Carl came over.

"Alessandra, as sweet as all this is, you're kind of needed here!" He told her, pulling her towards the curtain. She took one look back at Koda, waving to him, before taking a deep breath and stepping out into the arena.

"This is your main event of the evening, and it is for the Heavyweight Championship! Hailing from Mexico, weighing in at 98 pounds, please welcome...Cuahocelot!"

Alessandra stepped through the smoke, and made her way to the ring to a huge reaction. As befitted the occasion, she took a little extra time getting there, almost as a way of thanking the fans for their support in getting her there. When she got to the ring, she posed as the fans greeted her, standing on the ropes to get a better view of the crowd. The music ended as she leapt off and started to warm up in the ring.

"And her opponent, from right here in Turtle Cove, weighing in at two hundred and thirty four pounds, he is your Heavyweight Champion...the IRON BISON!"

The smoke kicked up again, and the champion burst forth. He was a monster of a man, over six feet in height, and thickly muscled. He beat his chest as he stood before the crowd, hearing them chanting his name. He was wearing black boots and trunks, and for his entrance, he was wearing a huge set of shoulder pads that connected to a long black cape. His costume was completed with a black mask, modelled after a bison, with long horns, and glowing red eyes. Smoke billowed from the nostrils, provided by a small machine inside the mask. He had the championship, a large, wide, leather belt with golden plates strapped around his waist.

He made his way slowly to the ring, playing up to the crowd with snarls and exaggerated head motions like he was about to run amok. As he got to the ring, he stepped inside, and removed the belt, before holding it aloft. The referee took it from him, showing it to the crowd to present the prize to the audience, before handing it to the time-keeper. He gestured both performers to their respective corners, at which the Iron Bison removed his helmet and pads, revealing a bald head. The referee called them both to the centre of the ring, before calling for the bell.

Back in New Zealand, Ice Age and Sting Rage made their way to the water front, staring out over the sea. Sting Rage just looked to Ice Age and sighed.

"Trust our luck!" He grumbled. "We're in the right country, but on the wrong bloody island!"

"You heard Heckyl, if we get the Black Ranger, we get to go home!" Sting Rage reminded him. "So...let's go!"

"Go?" Ice Age asked him. Sting Rage just gestured to the water. "What? You want us to swim there?"

"How about you make us a bridge?" He asked. Ice Age just looked to him unconvinced.

"You want me to freeze a whole freaking ocean?" Ice Age asked him. "Sure, that'll work."

"Well...make a boat or something!" Sting Rage told him. "Ice floats, can't you make a raft?"

"Ice also MELTS!" Ice Age reminded him. "Why don't you make a boat?"

"I sting things; I don't make solid objects out of water!" Sting Rage snapped in response. "We're here; the Black Ranger is all the way over there! How do we get there?"

Ice Age looked down the waterfront, seeing a small fishing boat coming into a jetty. He smiled and looked at Sting Rage.

"I think I have an idea." He responded, before heading for the boat. Sting Rage just face-palmed.

"I just hope one of us can figure out how to drive that thing." He muttered.

Back in Turtle Cove, the match was well underway, and the fans were definitely getting their money's worth. It had been a to-and-fro affair that highlighted the best of both performers. The Iron Bison had an impressive array of power moves, but for his size was also very agile, meaning he was able to pull off many of the moves Alessandra wanted to perform on him. By the time the match was close to half an hour in, they were both exhausted, and the fans were waiting to see which one of them would hit that one big move that would turn the tables.

The Iron Bison struggled to his feet, hauling himself up on the ropes, and saw that Alessandra was in much the same state. He positioned himself, and gestured for her to get up, before running at her with a full head of steam. He collided with her in a massive shoulder tackle that all but turned her inside out.

"GORE!" The crowd screamed as Alessandra hit the mat. The Iron Bison crawled on top of her, going for the pin, and the ref came to make the count. "1...2...OHHHH!"

Alessandra kicked out! She kicked out of his finishing move, something that was a rare thing! It was a dramatic moment that the home crowd couldn't believe! Neither could the Bison going by his expression. He got up and started to pace, wondering what he had to do to keep her down. He grabbed Alessandra and pulled her up to her feet, before grabbing her in a full-nelson, aiming to slam her down hard. Alessandra managed to reverse the move though hip-tossing him to the mat.

The Iron Bison was just starting to get up when she caught him with a hard kick across the head, knocking him down. She looked to him, and then to the corner, and measuring it in her mind, she went to the corner and climbed up, perching herself on top.

She looked down on The Iron Bison as she stood up, preparing herself for the move. She leapt up, flipping backwards as she did, before crashing down on top of him. She hooked his leg as the ref came into position. 1...2...3!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner...and NEW Heavyweight Champion... Cuahocelot!" The ring announcer called out over the house mike as the referee handed Alessandra the belt. She was on her knees, with the belt in her hands, just staring at the title. This was the moment she had been working for. While the title wasn't a title in the same way as say, a football championship was a title, given to the team that had won a competition; it was a huge statement about how she was seen in the business. Carl had chosen to make her the figurehead of his company, to make her the face that he would use to bring people into his shows. She clutched the belt as tears ran down her face.

Koda and Jack ran down the ramp to join her, congratulating her on her win. They hoisted her up onto their shoulders and started to parade her around the ring as the crowd continued to scream their approval. The Iron Bison made his way to the back, leaving them to their moment. Carl was there to greet him.

"Thanks for all your work." He told him, shaking his hand. "You did great out there."

"Hey, it was a pleasure." The Iron Bison replied, gesturing to the ring. "You've got a good one there, I'm glad she was the one to succeed me."

"So, what's on the cards now?" He asked. The Iron Bison just shrugged.

"I guess spending a little time in the florist." He answered honestly. "I reckon I can put all the money I've made as your champion to good use."

"I'm sure you will." Carl answered. "Thanks Danny."


	6. Black Ice

In New Zealand, Mrs Randall pulled into the drive-way. Chase was in the passenger seat, bored out of his skull. He loved being back with his family, but after the first few weeks, he was starting to find himself getting a little restless. He didn't have much to occupy his time, having left New Zealand well over a year previously. He'd finished with school, and the thought of college had never really appealed to him. He didn't really have any particular career path in mind; he always only concerned himself with earning enough to feed himself, though as yet he was still somewhat in "holiday mode", and hadn't really given any thought to what he was going to do next now that his Ranger days were done.

"Finally, last night, a strange story occurred in North Island, two fishermen were found dead on a harbour, in what has been reported as severe cases of extreme hypothermia." The news report on the radio stated as they pulled into the driveway. "Their boat is missing, but police are baffled as to how the two men died of hypothermia given last night's record high temperatures..."

Mrs Randall shut off the radio, at which she and Chase both got out of the car. Chase reached into the back seat, grabbing his skateboard.

"Alright mum, I'll see you..."

"CHASE RANDALL!" His mother said in a dark tone. Chase stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you seriously going to leave me to put all this away by myself?"

"Mum, I'm just going..."

"You can go skating afterwards." She told him, opening the trunk. "More than half this food is for you after all."

Chase had to concede that point, and he rested his board against the car, picking up a couple of bags. Mrs Randall just looked to her son.

"Chase, have you given any thought to what you're going to do now?" She asked him.

"Well, you want me to put these away..."

"I was meaning with your life." She clarified.

"This got pretty serious." He responded. "I thought you liked having me here."

"We do Chase, honestly we do." His mum responded. "But...it's been a couple of months. As fun as vacations are, you can't be on vacation your whole life. If nothing else, feeding you is kind of expensive."

"Mum, I..."

"Have you even decided if you're going to stay?" She asked him. "That Allison girl that keeps e-mailing you. Don't you think she has a right to know if you're staying?"

"Mum, I'm just..."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want, but if you do, you're going to need to contribute to the house." She told him. "Have you considered going to the record store and asking for your job back?"

"Mum, I didn't exactly leave there on the best terms." Chase reminded her. "If I go back, Mr Bryce would probably rip my nuts off."

"I think you're exaggerating..."

"Mom, his last words when he fired me were LITERALLY 'if you come back, I'll rip your nuts off'!" Chase reminded her. He took a deep breath as he considered what she had said. He still hadn't made a decision where his future lay. As much as he loved Allison, he had loved being home with his family. It had reminded him how homesick he'd actually been. However, he knew his mum was right. He couldn't free-load his whole life. It was only fair he at least cover his share. "I'll see about looking for a job...at least until I figure out what I'm going to do."

Mrs Randall kissed his cheek as she took the bags from him.

"Chloe's school should be letting out soon." She told him. "How about you pick her up while I deal with this?"

"Sure thing mum." Chase answered, collecting his skateboard, setting it down on the ground and beginning to roll down the street. As she watched him go, she couldn't help a feeling in her gut that it wouldn't be long before her son would be leaving her again, but she chalked it up to a mother's fear of the inevitable. Thankfully, she had quite a while before Chloe would be leaving the nest.

In Amber Beach Hospital, Margaret had gone through the motions of getting checked in. She stepped out of the bathroom, where she had been changing into her robes. Phillipe was waiting in the room for her.

"Phillipe, you really don't have to stay." She told him.

"I just want to stay until you're settled in." He told her. "I've got a couple of things waiting for you when you get out."

He handed her a bag he had picked up. She smiled as she took it.

"You really didn't have to..." She started to say, before looking inside. "No WAY!"

She pulled out a set of pyjamas he had bought for her. She turned them, showing an emblem on them.

"Ravenclaw pyjamas?" She screeched. He just smiled; glad to see how happy she was with the gift.

"I remembered a certain somebody loves Harry Potter, and had an affinity for Luna Lovegood." He told her. Margaret wrapped her arms around him in delight, holding him tightly. It wasn't long before she realised what she was doing and let him go.

"Um...thank you for the gift." She told him. "I can't wait to wear them."

Just then, a doctor came in.

"Alright Margaret, I believe you've undergone all the preparations." He began. "I just need you to get up onto the bed so I can begin your anaesthetic."

"Right, I...guess we need to begin that right away." Margaret rushed out, thankful for the interruption. Phillipe approached the side of her bed as the doctor started to set up the drip.

"Alright, this will take a few minutes to take effect." The doctor told her, before looking to Phillipe. "You can stay for a while, but we'll be taking her into the OR soon."

"Thank you doctor." Phillipe responded. He held Margaret's hand as he sat by her bedside. "I'll stay with you until they're ready for you."

"Thank you." She answered. "I don't know if I could face this without you."

She bit her lip, hoping that he hadn't made anything of her words. It seemed the drugs were working quickly. She could already feel herself losing her faculties. She prayed that she wouldn't say anything embarrassing. Fortunately, Phillipe didn't seem to have registered it.

"The team here is one of the best in the nation." He assured her. "Once you're..."

"Do you think they'll let me keep it?" She asked him. Phillipe furrowed his brows.

"Keep what?" He asked.

"My leg." She clarified. "I've heard sometimes people get to keep things like kidney-stones and their appendix in jars of formaldehyde..."

"Why ever would you want to keep that?" He asked her. She just smirked a little as the drugs started to take effect.

"I don't know. It might be nice to have a funeral for it or something." She suggested. "Or maybe it might be good to send it to your dad. I guess that way I could shove my foot up his ass from here."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Phillipe answered as he felt her grip loosening. The doctor returned with some porters.

"Alright, I think we're about ready." He told them. "Your Highness, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Take care of her." Phillipe replied as they took her away. He smiled a little as he heard her slurring her way slightly through asking the doctor if they would give her the leg, but his smile was short-lived. He pulled out his cell phone as he started to make his way out of the hospital.

"Is the jet ready?" He asked. "Then prepare a flight path for Zandar!"

Back in New Zealand, Chase was heading for Chloe's school, thoughts going through his mind about all his mother had said. He knew he got a lot of clarity when he was on his skateboard, and it made it easier to think when he had big decisions to make.

He knew he would be going back to the States at some point. At very least, he figured that at some point once his friends located the other Energems they would need him to return the Black Energem, but that didn't help him decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

It was something he never gave much thought to before, but his mum had made a good point. There were other people in his life now that at very least deserved to know if he was intending to go back to the States. If he stayed, then how would he support himself?

His thoughts were interrupted as all of a sudden, his skateboard started to slip around. He struggled to maintain control, but as he saw some projectiles coming his way, he had no choice but to try and throw himself to the side, ending up face-planting into the pavement.

"So much for your stings Sting Rage." Ice Age said as they stepped into view. "Nice Moves Black Ranger, but I thought you were meant to stay ON the board!"

"Ice Age?" He asked. "Sting Rage?"

He suddenly got a thought as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Albert." He whispered. "He never destroyed you! He only trapped you!"

"It took us quite a while to get out of those traps too!" Ice Age stated. "You should have finished us when you had the chance!"

"Don't worry; I'll not make that mistake a second time!" Chase assured them, preparing to summon his morpher. Unfortunately, as he looked up, he could see Chloe's school, and the kids were already starting to leave! They had gathered to see the excitement. With so many witnesses, including his sister, he couldn't risk morphing. Instead, he grabbed his board and ran at them to attack the monsters.

He struggled against them, taking on either of them by himself would be a tall order, but the two of them together...quickly he found himself being overwhelmed. As Ice Age slashed him with his claws, causing Chase to collapse to his knees, the Black Ranger started to re-consider his position on morphing. He figured that he would worry about explanations later. The morpher appeared in his hand.

"He has a weapon!" Ice Age called out.

"I'll sort this with my stings!" Sting Rage announced.

"You'd need to be able to HIT him first!" Ice Age yelled. Sting Rage just gave him an evil smile.

"Who says I'm aiming for him?" He asked, before swinging around and aiming at the kids. Chase watched as he peppered them with stings, hitting many of them. "Put the weapon down and surrender Ranger!"

Chase stared at the kids, remembering when he had used the stings to force the Corsairs to fight them. The kids that had been hit had a vacant, glassy look in their eyes. He was horrified to recognise one of them as Chloe.

"You let them go!" Chase snapped at him. "You let them go right now!"

"How about YOU give yourself up?" Sting Rage replied, before pointing to a nearby road. "Otherwise, I send the kiddies to go and play in the freeway!"

Chase could only watch as the kids, including his sister, started to march dutifully towards the freeway! He knew he couldn't stop all of them, not without harming them AND fighting the monsters.

"WAIT!" He called out. "How do I know you'll release them?"

"I don't care about the kids!" Sting Rage assured him. "Give up Black Ranger, and the kids will be fine...once they metabolise the venom from their systems."

Chase tried to size up his options, but seeing Chloe heading for the freeway, he held up his hands. His morpher disappeared.

"Alright, you win!" He told them. "Just...don't harm the kids!"

Ice Age fired a freeze-blast his way, at which Chase threw his hands up to cover his face. A massive cube of ice formed up around the Black Ranger. Sting Rage pulled out the communicator.

"Do you want that humble pie straight, or a la mode?" He asked as he opened up the communications link. "Heckyl? We've got the Black Ranger, just like you asked!"

"Excellent! I'm sending you some co-ordinates." He told them. "A couple of transport ships will be right there to bring you home."

"Just make sure you have some food waiting!" Sting Rage told him. "ANYTHING but mutton!"

"You can have anything you want." Heckyl told them "Just bring me that Energem!"

"One Energem and one Ranger coming your way!" Ice Age answered as they cut off the communicator.

In the Museum, Ivan was working the grill in the Dino Bite Cafe. It had been relatively quiet all things considered, he, Allison and Erica had things well under control.

He looked to a pot he had put on for Kendall's lunch. The soup he had chosen for her was simmering away nicely, and it looked like it was now ready to serve. He hadn't actually spoken to Kendall since she had snapped at him outside the apartment. As he prepared a tray, Erica came into the back.

"Oh, is that for Ms Morgan?" She asked him. They didn't actually have soup on the menu. Ivan just nodded. "I'll just take it..."

"If you don't mind, I would like to take it through." Ivan told her. "My last conversation with Ms Morgan was...let's just say it didn't end well."

"So you want to make it up to her?" Erica asked. "Then I guess I can mind the grill."

"That would be greatly appreciated milady." Ivan said as he picked up the tray.

"Anything." She responded with a smile as he left. Allison came into the kitchen with some orders.

"Alright we have three Bronto Burgers..." Her words tailed off. "Where's Ivan?"

"He's taking Ms Morgan her lunch." Erica answered.

"Leaving in the middle of the lunch rush?" Allison asked her. "And you thought that was a good idea?"

"Well...he said he'd had a falling out with her." Erica replied. "He said he wanted to take it...I couldn't say no..."

"Erica, with that accent if he asked you to walk over broken glass barefoot you'd say yes." Allison groaned. "Make a start on those burgers would you?"

As Allison went out into the restaurant, Erica just went to work.

"The sad thing is...you're right." She whispered as she put the patties onto the grill.

Meanwhile, Ivan took the tray into Kendall's office, finding it empty.

"Ms Morgan?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he figured she'd probably gone down to the lab. He decided not to risk disturbing her while she was there, instead leaving the tray on her desk. As he was about to leave, he noticed something odd, it was a letter in her trash can. It was a large envelope with a kind of seal on it. He didn't recognise the seal as being from Anton's company. When he saw it was from the nearby university, he couldn't help but be curious and take it out of the trash.

He pulled the letter out and started to read it. The letter seemed to have been dated a few weeks ago.

"Introduction to Palaeontology?" He asked as he read it aloud. "Why would Ms Morgan want an introductory...? Wait...this was for...?"

He read on further, checking the details. He was interrupted as he heard the door, and turned to see Kendall standing behind him. He had seen her angry before, but now he could swear he could see her starting to turn red! "Ms Morgan..."

"How DARE you?" She yelled at him, snatching the letter out of his hand. "That is NONE of your business!"

"Ms Morgan, forgive me...it was in the trash..."

"So you make a habit of going through people's trash?" She asked him. "Is that what they taught you in your code of honour with the Knights of Zandar?"

"Ms Morgan...this is dated a few weeks ago..."

"Well maybe if someone emptied the trash more often then it wouldn't pile up!" She snapped at him.

"Ms Morgan...it is an offer for a scholarship." He stated. "It is in Shelby's name."

"Well, she doesn't work here anymore does she?" Kendall asked him.

"It's a full-ride scholarship! It's all Shelby wanted!" Ivan stated. "It says that their decision was based on your recommendation."

"You have NO RIGHT to read my mail!" Kendall screamed at him. Ivan just sighed and looked to her.

"Ms Morgan, it says you described her as a dedicated and remarkable student." Ivan continued.

"Yes, well, I thought she was!" She responded. "Now if you're quite done reading through MY private mail..."

"Ms. Morgan, perhaps if you..."

"Get out Ivan!" She yelled at him. When he stared at her in amazement, she pointed to the door. "GET OUT!"

Ivan just bowed and went to the door, heading back to the cafe as Kendall slammed the door behind him.


	7. A Chance Reunion

In the ship, Heckyl was sitting on the command chair, getting used to his new "Throne". He lay back into the chair that was surprisingly comfortable, swinging lazily back and forward, with a martini glass, in his hand as a smile crossed his face. The chair was designed for Sledge, a creature significantly larger and heavier than him, so the chair kind of enveloped him like a large, regal cloak. He looked at the array of monitors and controls at his disposal, and while he knew that it would be some time before the ship was anything like ready to fly again, he had a feeling he was going to enjoy the trappings of his new-found kingdom.

"Have you finished with that yet?" Heckyl asked in an exasperated tone as Wrench was at the controls to the Magna Beam, working on some improvements. He stopped what he was doing to look to his new master.

"I...it's not as easy as you think!" He stammered nervously. "It's designed to be fired directly from orbit! Using the satellites to deflect the beam is incredibly tricky..."

"So you're saying it's not ready yet?" Heckyl asked him. Wrench just flinched uncomfortably, at which Heckyl just finished his drink and put it aside. "Well, I suppose it is a difficult task. I can't expect you to fire an energy beams like trick shots on a pool table in minutes."

"W...w...what?" Wrench asked, not believing what he was hearing. "You aren't mad?"

Heckyl just slapped his hands down on the arm rests of his chair and sprang to his feet, giving him a considered look that Wrench found impossible to read, whether it was meant to be reassuring or menacing.

"I can't very well expect everyone's best work if they're under pressure can I?" Heckyl responded. "Keep me posted. Fury walked in at that point. "How are our new recruits settling in?"

"They're making pigs out of themselves." Fury snorted. He was put out that his position seemed to have gone from leader to housing officer in a matter of hours. He didn't want to risk confronting Heckyl with his powers, and he sure as hell didn't want to take the chances Snide would come out to play! "Ice Age still refuses to tell me where he stored the Black Ranger though."

"Trust takes time to foster." Heckyl said sagely as he got up and straightened out his coat. "If we show them they're welcome, I'm certain they'll come around, though if you could ask Ice Age if he wouldn't mind going out again once he's rested up a little, I would really appreciate that.

"Wait, where are you going?" Wrench asked him as Heckyl started to head out of the room. The unusual creature just turned to him and smiled.

"I thought I might just...take a walk." He told him. "Make myself familiar with the lay of the land. In the meantime, just do your best. Oh, and Fury, you're in charge until I get back."

As he turned, his coat flapping behind him as he left the room, Fury just shook his head.

"We've gone from a strong leader to a raving lunatic!" He protested. Wrench just shrugged, then picked up a spanner and got back to work.

"At least his solution to everything isn't vapourise it." He responded. Fury growled as he left the room to go and find Ice Age.

Shelby forced a smile as her dad dropped her off at Amber Beach University, ready to start her first day. She felt like screaming now that she knew this is where her future lay, but since Kendall had slammed the door shut on her returning to the museum, she figured she had to make the best of things, or at least seem to in front of her father. Mr Watkins on the other hand couldn't hide his genuine delight. He looked like a kid that had been locked in his ice-cream bar factory overnight with no guards on duty! He finally had his way.

"Here we are Shelby! All ready for the first day of your journey to success!" He declared enthusiastically, panning his hand across his alma mater. "Welcome to Amber Beach University!"

"I've been here before dad." She reminded him. "I walked past it practically every day!"

"This is the place where the youth of today are made into the leaders of tomorrow!" He continued, completely ignoring his daughter. "Now, let's get you inside and get you registered..."

"I can find the way by myself." Shelby muttered.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd like to look around the old place." He said. "I'd like to see how they've used that money I donated. I wonder if my lacrosse trophy is still there, did I tell you that I..."

"Won the Championship in your Junior and Senior year?" Shelby interrupted him. "No dad, how does that one go again? I think it might have been twelve hours since you last told it."

"Very funny." He chuckled, before looking over her paperwork again to make sure she had chosen the courses he had suggested for her. Not wanting to completely dictate things to her, he had given her some options. Even he had some minors like sociology just to break up the schedule a little and fully expected her to take some electives to interest her, but he was delighted to see she had chosen for herself a lot more of the courses he suggested than he expected. "You're taking business AND accounting? Isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah dad, it's great." Shelby lied as convincingly as she could. In truth she just wanted to get as many of the boring things out of the way as she could. If she didn't take accounting this year, she would only have to take it the following year.

Mr Watkins was surprised when she started running onto the garden, just by the sign. Mr Watkins was delighted to finally see some enthusiasm from his daughter. As she came back though, she was holding what looked like a rock, though as she showed it to him, he could see a very distinct shell within it. He let out a sigh.

"A Trilobite fossil!" She exclaimed with all the enthusiasm Mr Watkins showed whenever he came back from a profitable deal or started a new line. She held it the way he carried his tax returns, but to him...it was just a rock. Shelby already had dozens of the damned things all around her bedroom! "These went extinct like 250 million years ago! I bet no one's even noticed it here!"

"Nobody noticed it because they were all too busy concentrating on their studies." He told her, handing her books to her. "Which is what you will be doing."

"Of course." She answered, finally accepting defeat. Mr Watkins kissed her cheek gently.

"You'll do great honey." He said to her happily.

"Thanks dad." She replied. Mr Watkins got into his car and drove off, leaving her to start the first day of her sentence. She didn't get more than a couple of steps before she felt the air suddenly grow incredibly cold. She turned around, and stared in horror at what appeared before her.

"YOU!" She screamed. "But you..."

Ice Age blasted her with the full fury of his power as the other students screamed and ran away. Once he was finished, he looked to the Pink Ranger, frozen solid in a block of ice and smiled.

"Heckyl is going to be very happy to see you!" He remarked. "Two down, six to go!"

Back at the museum, Kendall was on her cell phone, some mail in her hand as she walked through the museum.

"So she's out of surgery? That's great news. When are the visiting hours? Alright, thank you very much doctor." She answered as she put her phone away. She got to the door of the cafe, only to find the place in abject chaos! There were people cued all the way out the door waiting to be served, and several of the tables looked like they hadn't been cleared. She made her way over to the counter.

"Good grief, Allison, what the hell is going on in here?" Kendall asked her. Allison continued working as fast as she could while looking to Kendall.

"Brad called in sick; he said he's got the flu..."

"He found another bloody Pokémon more likely." Kendall grumbled.

"Bronto Burger no onion!" Koda called out, throwing a box over. Allison caught it out the air, handing it to the customer in front of her.

"Sorry for the wait, it's on the house." Allison told the irate customer.

"There are only two of you?" Kendall asked. "Where's Ivan?"

"He had to go for more coffee beans!" Allison stated. "You did tell him to get out!"

"But the cash and carry is only five minutes away..."

"By CAR! He doesn't have a driver's licence!" Allison reminded her. "It's a little something about the fact that even if he did have his birth certificate, it would say he was born in 1196!"

Kendall gave her a glare that made Allison back down a little, remembering she was still talking to her boss, even if she did have a point. Kendall sighed.

"Alright, well I was going to hire some help..."

"From what Ivan said you got offered help." Allison said under her breath. Kendall just glared at her again. "I'm just saying..."

"Well, since you're clearly busy here, maybe I should interview the applicant." Kendall told her.

"Oh thank GOD!" Allison responded, recalling her experience of interviewing candidates the last time they were hiring, before handing her a folder and gesturing to the table in the corner. Kendall just rolled her eyes and headed over, taking the folder with her. "So, you've applied for the open waiting position..."

She paused as she saw a very familiar face in the booth. It had been months since she had seen him, but she could still remember the day they had met.

"You...you're that guy!" She recalled, thinking back to the time Christie had been re-animated. She had manipulated her wish-granting powers; being incredibly careful about how she worded the wish she made for a Purple Ranger. Christie had attacked her in frustration when she realised she had been beaten at her own game, leaving Kendall lying, dazed in the middle of the road. That was when the stranger swooped in, snatching her out the street moments before a car was about to run her over.

"And you are that Pretty Lady." Heckyl replied with a bright smile.

"You saved me, you left before I got a chance to properly thank you..." Kendall continued, but Heckyl just waved it off like what he had done was no more spectacular than picking up a newspaper for her.

"Please, it was entirely my pleasure." He answered, almost in a laugh.

"I...I didn't even get to ask your name." Kendall stated. Heckyl leaned across the table, taking her hand.

"People call me Heckyl." He told her, gently kissing her hand.

"Oh." She said, not knowing exactly how to take this. "Um...Heckyl...what?"

"Just Heckyl." He responded.

"Oh...well...OK then." She answered. He did seem to be an unusual guy. His personal style choices were quite unlike...well...anything she had seen anyone wear out with a Dr Who convention. He wore a suit beneath a long coat, with a brightly coloured aquamarine cravat. A pair of goggles hung around his neck, though she had no idea what their purpose was. Across his belly, a watch-chain extended across the waist-coat from one side pocket to the other. He had a shock of hair the same colour on his fringe, and his hair was swept into a bizarre thing that wasn't QUITE a quiff, but wasn't exactly a spike either. She could see the edges of a tattoo on the side of his neck of an unusual sign in the same colour...she had to wonder, given Leanne had said the Aqua Ranger had shown up to save the restaurant...was it possible...? She shook her head and brought herself back to what she was doing. "Where are the others?"

"Others?" He asked. "Oh...they left. I think they might have seen how busy you are and reconsidered."

"Well, I suppose that will save some time at least." Kendall said as she sat down, looking through the applications in the file. "I don't seem to have a form for you..."

"I came in on spec." He told her. "Sometimes you just have to take a chance in life."

Kendall couldn't help smiling. She was grateful to him for rescuing her, she still hadn't bonded to the Purple Energem and so even if she had survived she was sure she'd probably still have been in the hospital if the car had hit her. However, there was something that drew her to him for some reason. He seemed very laid back, and his style was anything but conservative, totally unlike most of the people she was used to dealing with in her profession.

"So, you really want to work here?" She asked him. Heckyl shifted a little in his seat to bring himself closer to her.

"Well, I recently arrived from...out of town, and I could really use a job." He told her.

"So, how long have you been out of work?" She asked him, filling out what few details she could on a form. So far she only had his name...well...one name anyway, and the fact he was looking for a job.

"It's been a while I'll have to admit." He said, thinking about his answer. He already knew Kendall was the Rangers' main strategist. Wrench had filled him in at length about her in his rant over his defeat in their 'rivalry'. He knew she would be too smart to be fooled easily; he had to be careful with his lies. "I left my last job for the same reason as my job. A lot of people didn't really like my lifestyle choices."

"Really?" Kendall asked, before looking around and drawing in closer and whispering. "They fired you because you're gay?"

"Gay?" Heckyl laughed, causing Kendall to suddenly feel a little embarrassed. She was sure she had to be bright red, but fortunately he didn't seem at all offended as he sat back casually. "Do I really come off as gay?"

"Well, when you said about your lifestyle..." Kendall stammered. Heckyl kept smiling. Seeing that Kendall was embarrassed, he realised she was off-balance, and wasn't in control of the conversation anymore. It was something he fully intended to take advantage of.

"I don't go much for labels, but let's just say I'm not quite so...restrictive." He replied, giving her a cheeky little wink. Kendall was at a loss for something to say, before there was a crash from the kitchen. She almost breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction.

"Good grief, what now?" She asked, before looking back to Heckyl and holding up a finger. "Would you give me just...one minute?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Heckyl answered, at which she left, leaving her papers on the table. He noticed the letter among the paperwork, and took it, quickly scanning it. He saw the name Riley and recalled Fury mentioning the Green Ranger.

"Millport...that sounds rather quaint." He remarked, putting the letter back. He heard some chimes coming from his pocket watch, and pulled it out, opening it to see Snide's face in it.

"What are you doing? She's a Ranger!" He ranted impatiently. "You should destroy her and take her Energem!"

"Why fight her here and have to fight all the Rangers at once?" Heckyl asked him in response. "If I can capture all the Rangers, I can take their Energems all at once! It's a little thing called strategy!"

"It's called wasting time!" Snide replied. "If I was there..."

Heckyl caught the sight of Kendall coming back and quickly closed over the watch, putting it back in his pocket. Kendall arrived at the table and stroked the bridge of her nose.

"How soon can you start?" She asked him.

"The sooner the better!" He told her. "I just need to make a quick call first."

"To your partner?" She asked. She suddenly felt like kicking herself. She had no idea where that came from. Heckyl just seemed amused by this.

"I'm not fortunate enough to be with someone right now." He told her. "It's my...house sitter. I need to let them know they need to mind my pets a little longer."

"Oh...well...do what you need to then come to my office." She told him. "I'll just look out an apron for you."

As Kendall left, Heckyl pulled out a communications device and activated it.

"Wrench, tell Ice Age he's taking a little trip out to the country." Heckyl told him. "I hear that Millport is a nice place to visit."


	8. Missing Persons

In Millport, Riley grabbed a canister of milk off the back of Matt's truck, hefting it onto his shoulder.

"Alright Mrs Reynolds, do you want me to take this straight through to the kitchen?" He asked a small, elderly woman that was waiting for him.

"Oh, only if it's not too much trouble." She told him. "I know how heavy those thing are. Usually my grandson helps me with those things, but he's off somewhere training for some marathon or other."

"It's no trouble at all Mrs Reynolds." Riley assured her, making his way to her cottage. Once he was in, he set it down on the floor near the counter. Mrs Reynolds handed him a few packs of butter in exchange.

"My, you've grown; you're quite a strapping young man now." He complimented him as he put the canister down easily. "Even Burt struggles with those things..."

"I've been working out a lot." Riley said with a smile, feeling a little satisfaction that there was something his childhood tormentor struggled with. He was well aware that the Energem was a factor, but he always wondered how good it would feel to see Burt's reaction to seeing him not only carrying it, but being able to pull reps with it all day long.

"Well, a growing body needs good fuel." She replied, going to her oven. Riley held up his hands.

"Now Mrs Reynolds, you know you don't need to do anything." Riley assured him. "The butter is more than enough; you know mom never buys anything else..."

"No arguments, I insist!" She put down flatly, pulling some fresh bread straight out of the oven. Riley continued with some half-hearted protests, but it smelled incredible. One of the best things about being home was some of the simple joys, like the taste of freshly-baked bread, still warm from the oven, with a little butter. She handed Riley a few pieces.

"Now, that should be plenty for you and your brother, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" She told him. "He's not been the same since he broke things off with that nice blonde girl. Are you sure there's nothing...?"

"I...try and stay out of my brother's love life, especially when it involves my tutor." He chuckled. "Thank you for this."

"Oh, any time. Bringing that in means I can get started on the next batch right away." She told him. "If I'd had to wait on my Grandson..."

"I was happy to help." Riley assured her as he left. He smiled brightly as he headed for the truck, sinking his teeth into a thick, doorstep of bread, completely oblivious to the world around him. He didn't even see him coming.

"Hey look, brainiac is stuffing his face." Burt said as he snatched the bread from Riley's hands. Riley just stopped in his tracks. "No wonder he was always second place..."

"I don't have time for the routine Burt, so how about I speed up the routine?" Riley asked. "Blah blah, braniac, blah blah, Wonderkid, blah blah, beat you in gym, blah blah, can I go now?"

"Is this what they teach you at that fancy school you ran off to?" Burt asked him, holding up the bread. "How to gouge old ladies for a free meal?"

"No, they taught me to help others where I can." Riley told him. "Maybe if you were around here instead of off training, your grandmother wouldn't feel the need to ask for help."

Burt advanced towards Riley, grabbing his shirt.

"What are you trying to say? That I don't care about my grandma?" He demanded. Riley just looked to Burt's hand, and then to the two meat-heads that followed him everywhere he went. Back in High School this would have been a terrifying situation to be in, but after a year of fighting some of the most vicious monsters on the planet, Riley knew he could take them easily. He had already figured out about six different ways he could take out Burt's hangers-on before they had a chance to react, but Burt...he'd take his time over. Then again, handing Burt his ass in front of his friends, making sure there were witnesses that sounded pretty good too.

"Take your hand off me Burt." Riley warned him. "Before I make you!"

"Oh, you hear that guys? Brainiac here thinks he can take me!" Burt answered, before drawing back a hand. He felt someone grab his wrist and turned to see Matt, who took the bread out his hand.

"I think your grandmother meant that for us." Matt said as he let go. Burt just looked to him in disgust.

"No wonder the Wonder Kid was so confident. He just saw his big brother was here to fight his battles as usual." Burt said in a derisive manner. This burned Riley up to hear. He had no idea Matt had seen what was happening and come to break it up. He had every intention of dealing with Burt by himself. "Come on guys, grandma wanted some help with her deliveries."

As they went inside, Matt just glared at Riley. The Green Ranger just stared back defiantly.

"I could have handled that!" Riley told him.

"I wasn't worried about you being able to beat him." Matt stated. "I was more worried about you upper-cutting his jaw into the next county."

He pointed to his shirt, at which Riley noticed the Energem glowing. He had subconsciously called on its power, sensing the fight. With his additional power, there was every chance that against an unprepared opponent, the whole thing would quickly become lethal.

"I had it under control!" Riley responded. "I am sick of him..."

"He's stuck as a stock boy in his dad's convenience store until the day he retires Riley, his opinion shouldn't matter a shit to you!" Matt told him. "Damn it Riley, you're better than him. Don't lower yourself to his level."

"That's easy for you to say." Riley responded bitterly. "You've always been the Golden Boy around here. I've just always been your little brother."

"OK you're mad and I get it, but now you're wanting to pick a fight with me?" Matt asked him. "I think this is where the conversation officially ends."

"Is that what you told Ms Morgan when you broke up with her?" Riley asked him. "You dump her and somehow everyone around here STILL thinks you're the victim!"

"I'll finish the deliveries myself. You head back to the farm. Maybe the run will help you cool off." Matt suggested.

"You want me to run back from HERE?" Riley demanded.

"That thing is still glowing; you'll probably make it back before I do!" Matt reminded him, before driving off. Riley turned to make his way back, only to find Ice Age standing before him.

"Cool off, that sounds like an EXCELLENT idea!" Ice Age stated. "How about I help you with that!"

Over in Amber Beach Hospital, Margaret was starting to come around. Her vision blurred in and out, but as she started to come to, she could see that there was someone sitting by her bedside. She smiled a little.

"Phillipe..." She said weakly, but as it started to clear up a little, she could see that it was not him. It wasn't even a man. It was a minute until it cleared up enough for her to see that it was Kendall sitting by her side.

"No, it's me, Ms Morgan." She whispered. "The doctors said I could wait..."

"Phillipe, where's Phillipe...?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see him here." Kendall told her. "Do you want me to call him?"

Margaret didn't say anything, but she could only think about her disappointment that he wasn't there when she woke up. Kendall took a deep breath.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked. Margaret took a moment to consider her answer. It was a pretty huge question; there was a lot of things she was feeling.

"It's strange. I...I know it's not there, but...it feels kind of cold, and itchy." Margaret responded. "Does that make any sense?"

"I don't claim to be an expert, but I have heard it's not uncommon." Kendall told her, holding her hand. "The meds should help. It looks like they've got you on some high doses, so that should help."

"For someone that doesn't claim to be an expert you sound pretty knowledgeable on the subject." Margaret answered. "Why are you here?"

"We're friends..."

"The doctors usually suggest you wait until the day after to visit, give the meds a chance to wear off." Margaret told her. "And we are friends but...no offence...you aren't usually the Florence Nightingale type."

"Who do you think patched up the others all year...?"

"I've heard rumours about your bedside manner." Margaret continued. "Why do I warrant special treatment?"

Kendall took off her glasses and paused for a moment, before looking down to Margaret. She was more surprised than her that Phillipe wasn't there when she woke up. So far she hadn't figured out where he was, but if he was in the hospital, then there was nowhere else he would be other than by her side.

"We, we um...have something in common." Kendall told her.

"You had cancer?" Margaret asked. Kendall just nodded.

"I was seventeen when I was diagnosed." Kendall told her. "I've been all clear for nine years."

"But you look..."

"It was a certain type of cancer." Kendall continued. "It only affects women and, the way it was treated, I know I can't get that form of cancer again."

"You mean...?" Kendall just nodded in response. "I had no idea."

"It's not something I talk about." Kendall assured her. "I just got on with things as best as I could."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Kendall asked her. "You didn't do that to me, any more than I gave you bone cancer."

"So...it does get easier?" Margaret asked.

"It does." Kendall told her. "Do you want me to find Phillipe?"

"Maybe later." Margaret answered. "For now, all I want is to sleep."

"That's perfectly natural." Kendall told her. "Believe me; the real fun starts with the chemo."

"I think I know why your friends say what they do about your bedside manner." Margaret chuckled. Kendall could only laugh with her in response.

Rain lashed down in a deluge as the private jet landed on an airstrip. Phillipe stepped out, politely declining the umbrella that was offered to him by one of the security guards that came to meet the plane.

"Your Highness, it's good to see you back in..."

"I am not intending my visit to be long. I have pressing matters back in the States." He interrupted the man. "I need to speak with my father right away..."

"Your father is throwing a ball tonight in honour of your mother's birthday." One of the guard told him. "He has said under no circumstances is he seeing any appointments."

"I'm not an appointment. I'm his son and heir." He reminded them. "Take me to the castle right away."

"Would you like..."

"Just...take me to the castle." Phillipe told him, making his way to the limousine and got in. He had no desire to be in Zandar, thousands of miles away from Margaret. He checked his watch, and it killed him to think that it was possible she was already out of surgery. As the car pulled away, he could only hope that he would not be away from her for too long.

Back in Millport, it was getting very late, and Mrs Griffin was now becoming very worried. The plates from dinner were still sitting on the table, but by now they were stone cold. She always insisted that they waited to eat until everyone was home. Matt had told her about the argument, as much as he could anyway, when he realised that Riley wasn't home yet and presumed he had gone somewhere to sulk. However, now it had long since gotten dark. Riley could be moody, and it wasn't unlike him to lock himself in his room when he wanted to sulk, or even go for a run, but he was always back home in time for dinner.

Mrs Griffin kept pacing the room, worried out of her mind, continually checking the clock.

"Where is he?" She asked rhetorically as she checked the clock yet again, perhaps only a minute after the last time. "Are you sure he was alright when you left him?"

"For the hundredth time yes." Matt groaned. He didn't feel good about the fact that he had left Riley after the fight. He was sure all he needed was a little time to cool off. While it was a long way between the Reynolds' place and their own, Millport wasn't exactly a dangerous place outside of farming accidents. Their sheriff's office crime reports didn't even fill a single filing cabinet. The last prosecuted violent offence had been almost thirty years previously. What trouble could Riley possibly get into, being a fully powered Ranger in possibly the least dangerous place on the face of the planet?

"Come on Rubik." She said, clapping her leg.

"Mom..."

"I'm going out looking for him!" She stated bluntly as Rubik pulled himself with a pathetic whimper out of his basket. His own food was sitting untouched in his bowl. Like the others, he wasn't permitted to eat until everyone was home, and had been sitting, staring at the bowl for the last hour or so, occasionally letting out a little longing groan. "You call the sheriff..."

"Mom, please, I'll go out looking for him." Matt told her.

"One of us should stay here and wait in case he comes back." She responded, giving him a look that said what she wouldn't say out loud, that he'd done enough. "Come on Rubik, let's go look for Riley."

As they left, Matt pulled out his phone, making a phone call, but he wasn't calling the Sheriff.

"You've reached the number of Kendall Morgan. I can't take your call right now, but please leave your message after the tone."

He hung up without leaving a message. He hadn't talked much to Kendall since the break up, he certainly hadn't called her, but he just thought, she had the means to track Riley's Energem, maybe she could confirm that he was on his way home. He didn't want his first call to her to be a voice mail though, he hated those damn things. No matter how much he knew what he wanted to say, he always felt like he sounded like an idiot when talking to a machine. He called up another number, this time Ivan's.

"Matthew my good man, to what do I owe this hail?" He answered. Matt had thought perhaps Ivan would be the next best person to call, thinking that he and Riley spent the most amount of time together. He knew that Ivan and Riley took the whole knight/squire thing pretty seriously, even though Riley had now attained the rank of knight himself.

"Ivan, hi, it's Matt." He said. "Look, Riley...he's been out, and it's getting pretty late."

"Sir Riley is an adult." Ivan reminded him.

"Yeah, but mom is really freaking out. She just went out looking for him." Matt told him. "I called for Kendall, but she wasn't answering. I was hoping one of you could, you know...do a scan or something, that way I could steer mom in the right direction."

"Well, I'm not in the lab at the moment. I'm at home, making myself some hot pockets..."

"I'd really appreciate it if you could help." Matt interrupted him. "Please."

"I'll check to see if Ms Morgan is home." He sighed, gathering his coat. "We'll be in touch if we find out anything."

"Thanks Ivan." Matt replied as he hung up. Ivan gathered up his keys and went out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. In the corridor, he ran into Kendall, who was just arriving back from the hospital.

"Ms Morgan, what a happy coincidence, I was just looking for you." He greeted her.

"Ivan, I've had a long day..."

"I promise this isn't about Shelby." He responded. "It won't take long I assure you."

"Fine, what is it?" She asked him.

"I just received a phone call from Matt." He explained. "It appears Sir Riley has gone missing..."

"He's a seventeen year old boy and a Power Ranger. I'm sure he can look after himself." Kendall responded.

"He told me his mother is very worried." Ivan stated. "Perhaps if we can check for them...just to steer them in the right direction."

Kendall rolled her eyes and pulled out her I-phone, planning to pull up a search application she had created as an extension of the systems she had in her lab.

"That's odd; according to this...he's in Amber Beach." She informed him.

"Amber Beach?" Ivan responded. "He's here?"

"An alert sounded on her phone, which caused her to open another app. She suddenly went pale.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I set up a programme to alert me any time one of your names appeared on a news report, just in case we needed to do damage control." She told him. "A report just came in from New Zealand. Chase went missing two days ago."

Ivan tried making a phone call, but he hung up pretty quickly.

"Shelby's phone is going straight to voice mail." He stated.

"This can't be a coincidence." Kendall stated. "We need to get to the lab right away."


	9. Flash Frozen

It was late at night, but Tyler kept driving, aiming to make it to Amber Beach by morning. He had been on the road, following clues from his father's journals for weeks now. The Ranger battles had been a major distraction, one that had taken him off the trail for some time so he wasn't surprised that the trail seemed a little cold, but after so long off the trail, he'd forgotten how frustrating the search was.

His father, while brilliant, also had something of an...interesting mindset. Even before people started to question his wilder theories about the true fate of the dinosaurs and the amazing stories he was coming up with of alien involvement in the shaping of the Earth, his notes and journals, while incredibly detailed, seemed to have an organisation system that made sense only to him. Between his laissez-faire attitude to documentation outside of his published works, his bizarre mindset, and his jealously guarded approach to his research meant his notes were a variety of sketches, random notes and a form of short-hand that he invented for his own use that made his notes all but impossible for anyone but him to read. While he had been deciphering his father's notes for years now, even he was several steps behind.

He had been all across the state, from one end to the other, but he had always skipped stages that went back to Amber Beach. He had been to Amber Beach already and with the exception of a brief glance in the park of someone who looked a little like he remembered his dad...he hadn't seen anything that led him to believe his dad was still there. However, as he carried on his search, finding clues that told him his father had been there at one time, there was something he could no longer ignore. It seemed from his research his father had returned to Amber Beach at least a dozen times that he could ascertain from his notes. Now as his leads were running dry, he could no longer ignore the fact that for some reason, it seemed his dad kept coming back to Amber Beach.

He was no stranger to being low on funds, but rather than pull over and seep in his jeep for the night as he had done many times. While it would mean a longer drive, he had spent enough nights in cheap ass motels and his jeep. Knowing that less than an hour's drive away, there was a nice warm bed in the apartment he shared with the guys, he was more than willing to chug a Red Bull and keep going.

He hadn't yet called Shelby. He figured that it was a little late to call her. Besides, he thought it would be best to surprise her, to show up at the museum with a gift he had found on his travels, a skull from a Deinosuckus, a creature that had all the hallmarks of a modern alligator! He doubted she would have one in her collection. No, a few hours' sleep in a nice warm bed, a shower and showing up to the museum with some fresh donuts and a fossilised alligator? Yeah, that sounded like a much better way to reunite with her.

"SHIT!" He yelled out loud as there was a loud bang, and the jeep suddenly swerved. He quickly regained control, enough to start to slow down and pull over to the side of the road. It wasn't the first time he'd been the victim of a blow-out. He got out the jeep and started to look around for debris, indications of what had caused it so he could make sure the road was clear. He couldn't see anything, and so he presumed whatever it was had to be still in the tyre. That was one thing at least.

He went to the front, driver-side and found the tyre as flat as a pancake. In the side-wall of the tyre, and in a piece of the body panel, he could see pale white/blue spikes.

He tensed up, knowing that this was no accident. Between the spikes going through the side of the tyre instead of being driven through the underside and the one stuck in a side-panel, he could see that these had been launched at him. None of the others had contacted him about monsters returning to Amber Beach, but he guessed it was possible some might have survived the crash. He grabbed one of the spikes and immediately recoiled.

It was cold, so cold it had actually burned his flesh. He stared at his hand and could feel the flashes of pain running up his wrist in spikes of pain. It was ice, but not just normal ice, when frozen at low enough temperatures, he had heard that ice could be stronger than steel! There was only one creature he could recall that could create that kind of cold.

"Ice Age!" He whispered as he pulled out his cell phone, hitting the speed dial as he looked around for any trace of the monster. He remembered that the ice-monster had been re-animated when they went to New Zealand in search of the Purple Energem, but the one thing that had slipped his mind until now, Albert had trapped him. He hadn't never destroyed the monster! Tyler started looking around for any sign of him as he waited on an answer.

"You've reached the phone of Kendall Morgan; please leave your message after the tone." The message stated. He cursed his luck.

"Ms Morgan, it's Tyler, I'm in the woods outside the city!" Tyler told her. "I've been attacked by..."

He was lucky enough to throw himself aside as Ice Age threw an ice-blast at him, completely freezing a tree solid. Unfortunately he dropped his cell phone as he did so. He tried to retrieve it, but another blast froze it to the road.

Realising he was overmatched without his team, he did the best thing he could think of and started running. Ice Age tried to pursue, but his bulky form simply could not keep up with Tyler's agility. Before long, Tyler disappeared into the woods, leaving the creature howling in frustration.

On Sledge's ship, Fury was busy dealing with a couple of monsters complaining loudly as Heckyl came back into the ship, breezing past them.

"Heckyl!" He called out, causing the flamboyant creature to stop in his tracks and turn around on his heel, coming back towards them. "Tell these ungrateful creatures that we can't just accommodate every tiny complaint they have! This was a prison ship, not a five-star hotel!"

"What seems to be the trouble?" Heckyl asked them. One of them, a creature that had a head that looked like a cloud, and appeared to be wearing onesie pyjamas shoved his way to the front.

"I'm trying to sleep, but my quarters are far too cold!" He complained. "They were cold before, but now...I feel like I'm in a freezer! I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I got here!"

"I haven't either! My room's right next to the engines! The racket they make is unbearable!" Another complained, one that appeared to be a football helmet, with a bunch of other sports goods stuck to it. "Not to mention my room is tiny! How am I meant to stay in shape when I don't have any space to exercise?"

"I see...do you have any problem with noise?" He asked the onesie monster. It shook its head.

"I don't have ears." It pointed out. Heckyl clapped his hands together.

"Splendid! Then why don't you just swap rooms?" He asked. "Fury, you don't mind seeing to that do you? Get them help moving their things."

As he was walking away, Fury came after him.

"You...you're just going to give in to every demand they make of you?" Fury asked him.

"Of course not!" Heckyl told him. "But if we are going to ask these creatures to risk their lives for us, a few minor concessions isn't too much to ask for is it?"

"But now we'll get every one of those inmates..."

"GUESTS!" Heckyl corrected him. "Inmates sounds so much like prisoners..."

"They ARE prisoners!" Fury reminded him. "Now we're going to get everyone asking for things all hours of the day and night..."

"They're not prisoners anymore!" Heckyl put down sternly. "And we will satisfy as many of their demands as is reasonable, do I make myself clear?"

Fury saw the tattoo on the side of Heckyl's neck beginning to glow and realised he was close to pushing his luck. He just nodded and backed down.

"Splendid! Now we have that sorted out, I'm going to rest up! I have a busy shift tomorrow!" He told Fury, heading for his chambers. Fury just looked confused.

"Shift?" He asked. "You got a job?"

Meanwhile, at the Dino Lab, Ivan and Koda were checking out some screens, when Kendall came into the room, looking confused.

"I just got a very worrying message from Tyler." She told them. "He said he was just attacked...and then the message went dead."

"Tyler too?" Koda asked. "This definitely not confidence."

"Coincidence." Ivan corrected him. "Unfortunately, I have to agree. It is clear that we are being targeted. We must alert the Prince at once!"

"I've tried, but he's not answering his communicator." Kendall told them. "His locator says he's in Zandar!"

"At least we know he's safe." Ivan answered. "If Ice Age is attacking close to Amber Beach..."

"It also means we're a Ranger short." Kendall said angrily. She was annoyed that he had left town without telling the team, though she knew that he had as much right to a life outside the team as the others, and until a few hours ago there was no indication there was any need for him to be here. However, she also had a lot on her mind since her visit to Margaret. What could he be doing in Zandar that was more important than being by her side when she needed all the help she could get? "I think I'm going to have to have a word with His Highness when he gets back!"

"I have a strong signal from the freight yard, three Energem signatures." He told them. "The Green, Pink and Black Energems."

"Black? Chase is in Amber Beach?" Kendall asked. "Then we can safely presume that they are taking our friends. If they've already got Chase, then we have to assume they need our help."

"Any sign of Tyler?" Koda asked him. Ivan shook his head.

"No, he's not there." Ivan answered.

"His call only came in a few minutes ago." Kendall told them. "His last position would be..."

She tapped a few keys on the computer and brought up the location.

"That's not far outside of town. He must have been on his way here." Ivan surmised. "If we're fast..."

They both looked to Kendall, who just sighed and got the keys to the truck.

"I'll drive." She muttered. "But one day you two are going to have to learn!"

The sun was starting to rise again by the time the team got out to the signal. They found Tyler's jeep by the side of the road where he had abandoned it. They disembarked, at which Ivan was quickly by the side of the jeep.

"This is the location of his last phone call." She told them.

"This damage most certainly did not occur naturally." Ivan said, gesturing to the jeep. "I also found his phone."

"It's still frozen in ice." Kendall pointed out, starting to look around. "If Tyler's on foot now, he could still be in the area."

"But so too could the monster." Ivan reminded them as they split up, reminding them to stay alert. "Tyler!"

"Tyler!"

"Tyler!"

Ice Age watched as they split up to go looking for Tyler, aware that there were now three Rangers instead of one. If he could thin out their numbers before he revealed himself, perhaps he could overpower those that were left!

The Purple Ranger was closest, breaking off from the pack. He stalked her as best he could, but just before he got to her, there was a loud crack and she turned around. Once again his bulky frame didn't make for the stealthiest in the forest. He saw her reaching for her Dino Charger, and reacted just in time to freeze her solid.

"That was far too close!" He commented, before looking around for the others. He saw Ivan had been attracted by the sound of the commotion and ducked just out of sight as he arrived. Ivan could only look in horror at the ice-cube containing their leader.

"Koda! Come quickly!" Ivan called out loud, preparing his morpher. "The creature has..."

He was stopped as Ice Age managed to freeze him before he could morph. It had been messy, but with a little luck, it had all paid off. Ice Age now had two of the three frozen. That mean, he only needed to find...

He didn't need to look for long. With a savage battle cry, Koda grabbed him and launched him overhead, dumping the creature on his head a little way off. Ice Age tried to get back to his feet, only to be kicked a significant distance by the Blue Ranger.

"So, the Blue Ranger! Another trophy coming up!" He stated as he fired another blast. Koda moved out the way, dodging as the blast hit a tree, freezing it solid. He adopted a guard, facing down the monster.

"Let my friends go!" Koda demanded of him.

"Not a chance!" Ice Age responded, at which Koda attacked him in a fury. He knew it was unlikely the monster would simply free his friends, but even if he couldn't force him to, most of the monsters he had faced, their magic ended when they were destroyed. Even if that didn't thaw out his friends, he knew Kendall had done it before, freeing him from the glacier. He imagined that she had to have the technology that had done so somewhere in her lab. Ice Age blocked his attacks as they rained in on him. "Is that all you've got you Neanderthal nit-wit?"

"I NOT NEANDERTHAL!" Koda screamed at him. "I Homo Sapiens!"

He aw Ice Age's razor sharp claws coming for him and back-flipped away, unfortunately having to give him a chance to re-group in the process.

"I think you need to cool off!" Ice Age cackled as he fired an ice blast. Koda picked up a rock to block it, but as he continued to hold back the blast, he could feel icy needles of pain shooting up his arms. He stared in horror at his hands as he watched frost creeping slowly up them. His mind raced back to the night he saved his little brother Taku on the cliff. He had tackled the Sabre-Tooth over the edge of a cliff, and seeing the long fall he was sure that he was done for. His grandfather had warned the tribe many time of the dangers of the glacier. Most falling into it, even those "lucky" enough to hit the water and not ice or rock tended to die on impact. Kendall had explained to him once something about destiny...or something like that...basically as things got colder they got thicker, harder, and so hitting the water from that height was tantamount to hitting rock anyway. Those that somehow survived the impact generally succumbed to the cold within seconds. It was a sad fact that rescue was essentially impossible, and so the only real solution was simply to stay away from it.

However, the crystal he had found, the Energem, was glowing as he fell, and when he hit the water, he survived, but was so stunned that by the time he regained enough composure to think about swimming, he could already feel the cold claiming him, creeping up his arms and legs, which stiffened and hardened as the Energem sought to keep him alive. It was happening to him all over again! His instincts kicked in, and slipping out of his jersey, he ran for all he was worth. Ice Age eventually stopped blasting, coming to observe his handiwork while Viviks appeared to help him take away his prizes.

"HA! So much for the Mighty..." He paused as he saw that all that was in his ice-cube was a jumper and the rock Koda had been holding. "He escaped! Come on out you coward!"

Koda could remember hearing similar taunts back in his day when he had encountered a rival tribe out in the wastes, hunting in the same area. He had been cut off from the rest of his party, meaning he was all by himself while there were easily a dozen of them! He knew then the same thing he knew now, hiding wasn't cowardly, it was smart! He could always come back later when he found some help, but taking on Ice Age now would only lead to him joining his friends as an ice sculpture.

"Ice Age!" He heard someone yelling through a communications device. Ice Age answered it.

"Yes Snide?" He asked.

"How is it going?" He asked. "Have you got the Rangers yet?"

"I've got another two of them." Ice Age responded. "The Blue one ran like a coward..."

"Never mind, from what I hear he's not smart enough to be much of a threat on his own." Snide told him. "Bring the others and gather the Rangers you have."

"But there are still..."

"They'll need to come for their friends then won't they?" Snide asked him. "I'm done skulking about like a sneak-thief! Let them come to us if they want their friends back!"

"Whatever you say." Ice Age replied. "You heard him! Let's get out of here!"

Koda had to wait and watch as they left; waiting until he was sure it was safe, before he came out of his hiding place and slumped down onto the ground, burying his face in his hands. Tears started to run down his face as he realised he had let his friends down. Kendall, Chase, Shelby, Riley and Ivan were now in Ice Age's clutches. He had no idea where Tyler was, or if Ice Age already had him, and so couldn't help thinking that was the case.

He was here now, alone, and all because he was too afraid to continue to fight. The monster had said it himself; Koda was too stupid to be a threat to him on his own. Koda couldn't help thinking that if Phillipe was here; he would know what to do. Unfortunately, he was in Zandar.

Koda looked around and saw the truck, and a thought came to him. Phillipe was in Zandar. He had no idea how long it would take him to get back. If he waited for him, it would be possible it would already be too late and his friends would be destroyed and their Energems taken.

He went to the truck and pulled open the door, finding the keys in the ignition. That was one thing at least; he had seen Kendall and Chase drive enough times to know he needed to turn that to turn on the vehicle. He wasn't as smart as Kendall, or Riley...hell, he would take Chase at this point in time, but with all of them gone, he knew that it was up to him.

He turned the keys in the ignition and the vehicle burst into life.

"Need go back to lab. Find friends." Koda stated, hitting the accelerator and letting up the clutch. The vehicle jumped forward and promptly stopped again, stalling. He just breathed a sigh, before turning the key, turning on the engine again.

"What Kendall say? Nice and slow..." Koda said to himself, letting out the clutch as slowly as he could, causing the vehicle to lurch forward in rather ungainly jumps rather than the smooth ride he was used to as a passenger. He knew he was likely damaging the vehicle, but right now that didn't matter. His friends needed him, and he was sure that a new truck would be a small price to pay to prevent the Energems falling into the wrong hands.


	10. Royal Disagreement

It had been quite a while since Phillipe had been back in his room at the palace. Everything was just as he left it, though he was actually a little surprised about that given how long he had been in the States, leaving his father in the palace unchecked.

His father was a staunch traditionalist, and fiercely protective of Zandarian culture. With the exception of a few modernisations such as central heating, internet and suchlike, the palace was basically the same castle that had housed the Royal Family since long before Ivan was born! The castle was almost a museum in and of itself, lined with artefacts and artwork standing as testament to the Royal Family for generations. Phillipe's room however...

From a young age, he had always been curious about the world beyond his borders. He constantly watched cable and satellite shows from other countries, and although at first his father tried to encourage him to be more concerned with his own culture and background, he had always insisted on asking for literature and items from all over the world. His room was filled with pictures depicting the culture and landmarks from numerous nations. He was determined to speak to his father, but since there was a ball for dignitaries going on, he knew that even HE would be turned back at the doors if he wasn't appropriately dressed, such was his father's obsession with protocol.

He buttoned up the tunic of his Zandarian military dress uniform, a crimson blazer, lined with numerous medals, certainly far more than he deserved in his own mind, and many that he had no idea why they even existed. Zandar hadn't actively participated in an armed conflict since World War II due to its isolationist policy, so he often wondered why exactly his father insisted on giving out medals. He picked up his sabre; a curved, elegant blade with a spider-web patterned hand guard, decorated with gold and jewels and strapped it onto his belt as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He beckoned. The door opened and a man entered, a man he felt like he kind of recognised, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Are you ready Your Highness?" The man asked, in a surprising accent. It sounded like he was American, something that was more than a little surprising. His father generally hired from Zandar first and foremost, though he had hired from Europe for some positions that didn't really concern him too much. The man who addressed him was dressed in a black suit, with a black tie, and a lapel pin of the Zandarian crest, denoting him as not only Zandarian military, but specifically the Special Forces, dedicated to protection of the Prince himself.

"Yes, I'm ready." Phillipe said, picking up his peaked cap and tucking it under his arm. While protocol was that headwear wasn't to be worn indoors, his father was such a stickler for uniform, he knew he'd expect Phillipe to at least arrive with his uniform in full, even if he then hung up the hat. "You...you're new aren't you?"

"I've been in this position about four months." He answered the somewhat redundant question. "I consider myself lucky."

"I'm sorry, but I feel I recognise you." Phillipe responded. "What's your name?"

"Wayne Mason." He answered. Phillipe shook his hand, but was still trying to think why he recognised him. "Your father hired me at a particularly difficult time in my life."

"I'm sorry you were having difficulties..." Phillipe paused as he thought about something. "Wait, Wayne Mason...THE Wayne Mason? As in...the Wayne Mason that helped oppose the Corsair Rangers?"

"Yes, that's me." He said with a note of regret in his voice. "It turns out that private security jobs are a little thin on the ground when you're labelled a traitor to your home nation."

"It seems my father has been making some surprising choices." Phillipe replied. "Speaking of which, I have much to discuss with him. If you'll excuse me..."

"I'm sorry; your father insists I escort you." Wayne told him. "I'm meant to announce arrivals to the ball."

"Very well, lead the way." Phillipe responded wearily. He was already losing patience with this whole charade. He knew that by now Margaret would be out of surgery and instead of being there to support her during her recovery; he was here to demand his father reverse his decision on firing her, denying her access to health care or a work visa for the US. He was livid that he had to go through all this, but he knew that he would need to confront his father if he was ever to convince him to change his mind. Wayne took him from his room, leading him down the main stairs towards the main hall. He could hear the orchestra playing long before he got there. When he arrived, the doors were flung open and he saw the room packed with people in dinner wear, dancing, talking and drinking, many of them dignitaries, political figures and glitterati there sharing in the spectacle of the nation's wealth.

"Presenting the Hereditary Prince, Phillipe III of Zandar." Wayne announced as they arrived. There was some applause, and people looked to greet him, but Phillipe ignored them, instead looking around for his father. He saw him talking to a young woman and started to make his way through the crowd, shoving past people coming to try and get his attention. His father turned to see Phillipe.

"Phillipe, this is a pleasant surprise." The Prince stated, with absolutely no genuine surprise in his voice at all. "You remember Ms. Middle..."

"I remember her, father I've come a long way to talk with you..."

"I'm sorry, but I just saw someone, perhaps we'll catch up later." His father said, heading away. The young lady offered him a glass.

"So, it's been a while..."

"I'm sorry, I can't talk now Pippa." Phillipe said as he brushed her aside, before attempting to locate his father again.

Meanwhile, in Amber Beach, it was the early hours of the morning as the museum truck lurched and jumped along the road, heading towards the loading entrance. It had numerous dents and scrapes along it, but Koda knew he didn't have time to stop and deal with that. His friends had all been captured, and more than anything he knew that they were counting on him. Kendall could deal with any damage he had caused later.

It had taken him a while to find roads that he recognised, but soon he was heading into the loading bay. He tried to stop, causing the vehicle to jump and stall, hitting some crates, but again he didn't care. Abandoning the truck, he sprung up the crates and swung into the T-Rex mouth, sliding into the lab below.

Koda didn't even really know what he was doing there. He just knew that in times of trouble this is what the Rangers did, they went to the Dino Lab. That was where they would come up with the plans that defeated the monsters and won them the day. Of course, that was the problem he faced now. He was always there, but it wasn't like he came up with the plans. Kendall did things with computers and made weapons that he didn't understand, and would give them ideas on how to fight. Other times, Riley would say clever things that made them all see a way through the problem. Shelby often suggested things and came up with the best thing to do many times. Tyler would always say how they would proceed and make them all ready to fight. Hell, at times Chase even came up with plans. Koda, for all his strength and ability was usually never part of that. He didn't suggest ideas, he didn't come up with clever tricks or gadgets or things. Now though, he was the one that needed to do so...and he had no idea where to even begin.

He tried to think what they would do. Kendall would always start by going to her computer and doing...something. She would put on her headset and start typing quickly and make things happen. She would always...bring up a map! He needed to know where the Rangers were before he could do anything else! He went to the computer and put on the headset, beginning to press keys, looking for how to do that. The computer made various noises, and things flashed up on screen but it didn't work like it did for Kendall. He hit the keyboard hoping for a better result, but got nothing in result.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA, Koda! Allison called out as she and Leanne arrived in the base, seeing him vent his frustrations on the computer as he tried to make it work. "What the hell is going on?"

"What you doing...?"

"We were setting up for morning service! The way you came into the back we heard you out there!" She answered. "What's going on?"

"Ice Age back! Have our friends!" He told her. Allison and Leanne just stared at him. "Kendall say he have Chase, Riley and Shelby, we go looking for Tyler..."

"Chase is here in the US?" Allison asked him. Koda just nodded.

"He get Kendall and Ivan." He continued. "I need help them!"

"WE need to help them!" Allison corrected him. "Leanne, put up a sign, the museum's closed today. This is more important. Koda, what are you trying to do?"

"I not know!" Koda said, beginning to tear up. "I try to work computer like Kendall, find friends, find weapons..."

"Right, then let's start with that." Allison said to the emotional Blue Ranger. She went to the computer and called up a menu. "Map...topographical...zoning...probate...jeez, who'd have thought there'd be so many maps on this thing?"

"We need find friends." Koda reiterated. "Kendall would...scan for Energems!"

"Right!" Allison agreed, trying to find the right function. "Alright, I'm not going to be any use in a fight, my ten-year-old cousin kicked my butt so you're on your own there, but, you said it's Ice Age?"

"Yes." He continued.

"So what worked before?" She asked him. Koda tried to think back to the first time Ice Age had been destroyed.

"Tyler do it with T-Rex Zord." Koda recalled. "But...had friends then. They all frozen."

"Koda, how were you de-frosted?" She asked him. Koda looked to her.

"Kendall say, it by accident." He answered. "Someone make mistake in lab, ice melt..."

"Koda, that amount of ice would have taken hours, maybe days to melt. What exactly happened?" She asked again.

"I not know! I frozen!" He reminded her. That was when he had a thought. "But...Kendall always say try to make things that repeat good result. When I unfreeze, maybe she make something..."

"Check that console, the one with Ms Morgan's inventory on it." She told him. "Look for anything that she was working on that might help. Don't bother going into any files of stuff you recognise, just concentrate on stuff you don't."

Koda started to look through files as Allison continued to try and find an appropriate map. Leanne came back as she found a map on the screen.

"Alright, the museum's closed; I called everyone and told them." She informed them. "How are things looking?"

"I found the map, but I have no idea how to transfer it to the hologram projector." Allison told her. Koda came across and kicked the computer. The hologram projector burst into life, coming up with a 3D map of the area showing the Energem signatures.

"I see Chase do that once." Koda told them. "I find file for Dino Blaze Driver. File say it generate much heat."

"It says here that she started making it when Ice Age appeared the last time, when it froze Tyler's leg, in case she needed to free Rangers!" Allison checked on the file. "Leanne, look for charger..."

"I'm on it!" Leanne told her, going to the Dino Chargers and starting to look through them, throwing them around carelessly as she searched for what she was looking for. They heard a sound coming from the slide.

"What now?" Allison asked. Koda looked around and grabbed a large bone, picking it up.

"Stay behind." He instructed them. He started to make his way forward, drawing back the bone ready to strike. They watched as someone slid down, landing in an ungainly heap on the floor. Koda smiled as he saw the Red Ranger.

"TYLER!" He called out, helping the Red Ranger up and snatching him into a bone-cracking hug, lifting him clean off his feet. Tyler laughed a little.

"Yeah, I missed you too big guy." Tyler admitted. "I was attacked by..."

"Ice Age, we know." Allison interrupted him. "He has the others."

"All of them?" Tyler asked.

"He must have taken advantage of the fact you were all scattered, taken you on one by one." Leanne surmised. "I guess you aren't done with this stuff after all."

"Well now we know he's here, and there are two of us, we can prepare for him." Tyler stated. "We need to find..."

"Where they are?" Allison said, pointing to the map. "We've already got that figured out!"

"Right...well, we need..."

"Something to free the others?" Leanne said, presenting them the Dino Blaze Charger. "You've got it!"

"Wow, you guys have done great!" Tyler complimented them, going over to the hologram. "Alright, this storage unit, it's..."

"I know where this is!" Koda told him. He looked around, checking it out. "They in centre. Entrance here, but if we come in from here, they not see until..."

"Until we're right on top of them!" Tyler answered, smiling.

"You come in here, I come in here." Koda said. "It like trapping Mammoth!"

"Alright Tyler, you know the line." Allison said, gesturing to him. "How about it fearless leader?"

"You know what? You guys already have this pretty well covered." Tyler said, sounding impressed. "Take it away big guy."

"It MORPHIN' TIME!" Koda yelled as he took out his morpher.

Back in Zandar, Phillipe was still struggling to keep his patience as his father flitted from one dignitary to another. Eventually, Phillipe managed to find a moment where he was between guests and barged his way across.

"Father, I have come a long way..."

"And whose fault is that exactly?" The Prince asked him, sipping some claret. "No one TOLD you to leave."

"I came a long way to speak with you." Phillipe reiterated. "I came to speak about Margaret."

"Yes, my former head of security..."

"She was MY bodyguard!" Phillipe told him.

"Yes, on MY payroll!" The Prince reminded him. "As I understand it, she is no longer fit for service."

"She is undergoing treatment for cancer!" Phillipe said sharply. "I wonder how your friends would feel if they found out you fired an employee just so you didn't have to pay their medical bills?"

"I fired her because she is no longer fit for the position for which she was hired. Who ever heard of a one-legged bodyguard?" He asked.

"The last Red Ranger was an amputee!" Phillipe pointed out.

"And moreover, she is MY employee, and I will hire and fire whoever I damn well please!" The Prince told him. "You have already met her replacement."

"You mean Wayne...?" Phillipe asked, flicking a thumb over his shoulder. "You would condemn a woman who has served our household her entire life and replace her with a man that is guilty of TREASON?"

"I picked a man with years of security and military experience, and at a pretty damned good price if I do say so myself." The Prince told him.

"This is an outrage!" Phillipe hissed, trying not to make a scene in front of his father's guests. "At very least, you could continue to employ her in some capacity instead of pulling the rug out from under her when after years of loyal service SHE finally needs something from US."

"My boy, I feel terrible for the woman, but the fact is that she is not up to the task as a bodyguard to my son in a foreign land." The Prince stated. "Now, if you were to give up all this ambassador nonsense, then perhaps I might be able to find a more suitable position..."

"So that's it. That is what this has been about all along?" He asked in response. "You would condemn her to make a point to me?"

"You don't belong there, and from what I hear your position as an ambassador is little more than a token gesture from their Government." The Prince said.

"It is early days." Phillipe said defensively.

"Come home. This is where you belong." His father whispered as he came in closer. "Do your duty to your own country. I will find a suitable position for her, something outside the palace perhaps."

"Outside?" He asked. "Why would...?"

"Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I don't know how cosy you've been, how you feel?" He asked him. "Sow your wild oats by all means, but she is hardly a suitable choice."

"Father, you cannot..."

"Come home where you belong, start showing an interest in your future as my heir. Promise me that you will never see her again and you will have my word that she will be taken care of for the rest of her days." The Prince told him, handing him a glass. Phillipe thought for a moment about this. He was surrounded by some of the most powerful people in the world, a place his father knew would be difficult for him to make a scene. He had given him a way to ensure that Margaret would receive the care she needed. He looked to the glass and could only think of one thing. Because of this game, he was not where he should be, by her side. He threw the glass down, shattering it and causing everyone to turn and stare at them.

"I will NOT be blackmailed, not even by you!" Phillipe roared.

"You dare...?"

"YOU dare to threaten the life of someone who has pledged nothing but devotion and loyalty to our crown just to make a point?" Phillipe interrupted him.

"I only want what's best for our nation!" The Prince told him. "Now stop making a scene..."

"Oh, you haven't even begun to see me make a scene!" Phillipe responded angrily. "If you insist on this, then you will doom only your precious heritage!"

"You are..."

"If you insist on withdrawing her employment, then I will employ her myself!" Phillipe announced. "But hear me as I declare this in front of all these dignitaries right now. If you proceed, I swear on my life that my very first act when the crown passes to me will be to abdicate and dissolve the Principality!"

His father looked stunned by his son's assertion as Phillipe stared him straight in the eye, completely unblinking, without quarter.

"I will ensure that I have enough to keep myself and Margret and I will give Zandar to her people!" Phillipe continued to rant. "All those generations of the Principality will end with you. You have MY word on THAT!"

"You...you would give up the throne? Our legacy? Our heritage?" He stammered. "Why?"

"Without her at my side, my throne would be empty anyway." Phillipe responded as he turned and walked away, leaving the whole room in stunned silence.


	11. Ice Age Thaws

Koda and Tyler arrived at the industrial storage yard, finding a large contingent of Viviks milling around, standing on top of containers and moving around between them, almost like they were patrolling, watching for any unexpected arrivals. In the centre, they could see Ice Age, pacing around, standing in front of five very large ice cubes. They stopped for a moment to gather their thoughts.

"Alright, they're definitely there." Tyler stated. "They're definitely waiting for us."

"Lot of them." Koda commented. He looked around at the terrain, and even though he couldn't see his face through the helmet, Tyler could see that Koda was thinking of something. He had already figured out how to get them this far, and he didn't see any reason to stop the Blue Ranger now.

"What are you thinking?" Tyler asked him.

"A lot of places to hide." Koda told him. "You go that way, I go this way. We stay out of sight. Thin herd, like hunting, take as many of pack as possible before take on Alpha."

"I like the way you think." Tyler said, heading around for the entry point Koda had pointed out for him, but turning back, Koda had already disappeared. He just went to the fence and leapt over, landing on the other side. There was a Vivik on the other side between two containers. He ran up behind it and grabbed it, punching it in the side of the head and bearing it down, before hitting it again. He turned around and saw at the other side, one vivik, and then another shooting backwards between containers into the darkness, before another on top of it fell to the top, like its feet were plucked from under it, before sliding back off the container with barely a sound.

"God he's good." Tyler whispered under his breath before moving on. Meanwhile, Ice Age was in the centre of the yard, checking out his handiwork.

"I wonder, what will Master Heckyl do now that he has you?" Ice Age mused, coming to Kendall's ice prison. "I mean, he has to thaw you all out to get your Energems after all. Sledge had so many fun toys on the ship he liked to use on the prisoners."

He shrugged as he stepped away from the ice for a moment.

"Well, I guess that isn't really my problem now is it? I've done my part." He commented as he heard footsteps behind him. "Master Heckyl! I have them...Oh, sorry Master Snide. I didn't know you had transformed."

He had indeed changed in the time since he had last spoken to Heckyl. None of the monsters really knew much about the strange relationship between Heckyl and Snide. They only knew that they both inhabited the same body, and that they didn't seem to have much control over when one or other was the dominant partner. Snide just strode past him.

"I thought you said there were eight of them." Snide stated brusquely.

"I've already brought you five!" He protested. "The Grey one is nowhere to be found! The Red and Blue ones will no doubt come for their friends!"

"No doubt they're already on their way." Snide answered, standing directly before Kendall's prison. "Then I suppose we don't have much use for THEM anymore!"

He heard some chimes, and a piece of his sword hilt opened up. Heckyl's face was in it.

"Snide, you better not do anything to foul up my plans!" Heckyl warned him. "There are still five more...!"

"Their friends will come if there's even a CHANCE to save them!" Snide responded. "So for now they've served their purpose!"

"They found seven Energems in a year and we couldn't find one!" Heckyl reminded him. "If you..."

Snide shut over the covering, tiring of the conversation as he raised his sword. He was about to bring it down on Kendall, aiming to shatter her into a million pieces while she was frozen. Before he could, however, a blast hit him in the shoulder, knocking his hand down. He turned to see the Red and Blue Rangers standing behind him.

Before he could say or do anything, Tyler and Koda blasted both him and Ice Age to the ground to give them some room to operate.

"They down. Now, we free friends!" Koda said as he and Tyler placed Dino Blaze Chargers into their blasters.

"I really hope this works." Tyler commented. Koda just smiled.

"When Kendall tech not work?" He asked in response. With that, they opened fire on the ice blocks. Within seconds, the five captured Rangers fell to the ground, wet, cold, and completely disorientated.

"What...what's going on?" Chase asked as he shivered. "Guys?"

"We can explain everything later! Right now, we need all the firepower we can get." Tyler told them. Kendall just nodded in agreement.

"At very least it'll get us into some warmer clothes." Kendall remarked.

"UNLEASH THE POWER!" They chorused together. By the time Snide and Ice Age had regrouped, with what was left of the viviks, the team was morphed and ready for action.

"The Energems are the key to my past, present and future!" Snide said in a sinister tone as he confronted them. "I WILL take them, one way or another! How painful it is for you and your planet is up to you!"

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"I am Snide!" He informed them. "And I am..."

"Let me guess, the Ultimate Evil? The last name we'll ever hear?" Shelby cut him off sarcastically. "Please, we've been hearing that every Saturday for over a year!"

"Time to show him what he's provoked." Kendall commanded as they summoned up their weapons and rushed into the fray.

Tyler noticed Snide standing back a little to observe things. He had a feeling this guy was a lot more important than just another monster. The fact he referred to getting the Energems for himself made him suspect that this guy was probably Sledge's replacement. If nothing else, he would certainly have to be powerful to risk Sledge's rage by trying to take the Energems for himself. He decided not to give him the opportunity to observe the team and see what they could do. Summoning up his Tyranno Smasher, he leapt straight for the creature.

In Zandar, Phillipe was just getting changed, aggressively stuffing things back into his case. He had a feeling his trip would be a waste of time; his father could be a stubborn old fool when he wanted to be. However, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he could never have believed that he would actually be willing to use Margaret's life as leverage to try and force him to abandon his thoughts.

His father was convinced that any meaningful connection to the outside world was a danger to Zandar and a sign of weakness, but for Phillipe, it was just the way of the world now. The world was a much smaller place than it was when their principality was awarded to his ancestors in recognition of their military efforts. The advent of passenger travel meant that there were few places that couldn't conceivably be reached in less than a day. To him, building walls and closing gates and pretending the rest of the world didn't exist was a futile goal that was doomed to failure. It was time to reach out, not close doors.

He already knew he didn't need to worry too much about money. He had savings of his own that could keep him and Margaret for the foreseeable future. He was also entitled to a salary as an Ambassador, and so he was sure that if the worst came to the worst, he could take care of them both. He turned as he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm almost ready." Phillipe called through as he closed his case. "I'll be..."

He stopped as he saw it was Wayne outside the door. He just sighed and shook his head.

"I thought you were my driver." Phillipe stated. "I'm leaving..."

"Yes, I saw your detail preparing." Wayne answered. "Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"I would suggest doing so quickly, I really have wasted enough time here." Phillipe answered. "My place is by Margaret's side, and she has been on her own far too long as it is."

"Please, it'll only take a moment." Wayne assured him. Phillipe closed the door. "Margaret really is something special. You know Eric and I tried to poach her a few times right?"

"Cerberus tried to offer her work?" He asked him. Wayne nodded his head.

"We kept track of good people. We knew that she was something special. If I do say so myself, some of the offers Eric made were pretty damned generous, but she turned them all down."

"Margaret has been a loyal servant of the House of Zandar for her whole life." Phillipe answered. "That kind of devotion is rare in this world, and deserves to be repaid."

"I agree with you. I wasn't going to ask you to change your mind. God, if you're anything like your old man I know that would be pointless." Wayne told him. "I just wanted to ask you...don't judge him too harshly."

"He is willing to threaten the life of a loyal subject over a dispute with me..."

"And I'm speaking as someone who committed treason for his son!" Wayne told him. "You know why I tried to sell out the Corsair Rangers? It was because my son was put in a mental hospital because of their mentor. Vrak came to me and offered to heal him if I helped him bring the Rangers down and give the planet to The Armada."

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm not proud of the choices I made. God knows I've paid for them. I almost killed my best friend, I turned my back on my best friend and a country I'd sworn to defend, all just for a CHANCE to have my son returned to me." Wayne told him. "No offence to your homeland, but the only reason I'm even here is because my name isn't worth shit in the States anymore. Even though President Taylor pardoned me, that didn't mean the people forgave me. Never mind leading a security team, I couldn't get a job as mall security when everyone calls me a traitor."

"Yet, here you are..."

"By your father's good graces, yes I am." Wayne told him. "Your father knew what I'd done, and I told him everything. Including the fact that if I was in the same situation again...I can't say I wouldn't do everything exactly the same. Fathers can do some pretty messed up things when it comes to their kids."

"Well, I can't say I approve of your actions, but I do understand them." Phillipe told him. "I'm making my way to my plane now. Tell my father he knows how to reach me if he needs to talk."

With that, Phillipe picked up his case and walked out the door.

Back in Amber Beach, the Rangers' battle was already well underway. Tyler was fighting Snide with everything he had. It seemed his assessment wasn't wrong, Snide was an incredible opponent. No matter what he did, he couldn't manage to land the telling blow. While Sledge certainly wasn't shy about combat, Snide it seemed was considerably faster, and had a lot more technique than his predecessor who seemed to rely mainly on power.

"You guys just don't seem to get it!" Tyler taunted him. "Try your hardest, we'll ALWAYS stop you!"

"Try my hardest? How about I do that right now?" Snide asked, hacking Tyler down. Tyler crumpled like an accordion under the blow. Despite his smaller size, Snide seemed to hit every bit as hard as Sledge had! He was beginning to struggle when Kendall joined the battle.

"Dino Blade!" She called out, slashing him with the bayonet component of her combi-blaster, before planting the end of it right into his chest. "RAPID BLAST!"

Snide staggered as he took the full brunt of it straight in his chest. He looked up, almost impressed as he recoiled from the assault.

"My turn!" He said as he sliced Kendall across the chest. The Purple Ranger fell to the ground, at which he started to advance on her. "Don't worry about your racing heart. Soon it won't be beating at all!"

As he was about to reach her though, he grabbed the side of his neck and started screaming in pain.

"No, not NOW!" He yelled, before running off. Kendall just breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever had happened, whatever injury Tyler had caused had almost certainly just saved her life. He helped her up.

"We need to go after..."

"No, we can catch up to him another time." Kendall told him, looking to Ice Age as the others battled him. "Let's make sure THIS time there's nothing of this guy to bring back."

"Now THAT'S some global warming I can actually support!" Tyler agreed. Shelby and Riley took Ice Age down, at which Tyler called the team together.

"Alright guys, let's make sure this time the ice STAYS melted!" Tyler told them. "Dino Spike!"

"What say I lend you a hand?" Ivan asked as he loaded three Dino Chargers into his Ptera Sabre. Kendall loaded a Dino Blaze Charger into her blaster.

"If we all hit him at once, we should super-heat him! Turn him straight to steam!" She told them. "Ready? NOW!"

Ice Age could only watch on helplessly as the attack came his way. In a massive explosion, he was gone, only a whisp of steam disappearing into the air as evidence he existed at all.

"It has been so long since I said this..."

"MONSTER EXTINCT!" The entire team chorused at once.

"Man, it feels good to be back!" Chase said as they de-morphed. "I mean...not great the world is in danger again, but...you know...hey, thanks for coming down here to help."

"Down here?" Riley asked, thinking this was an odd thing to say. Millport was an hour's drive from the city, but it wasn't THAT far.

"Yeah, I was taking Chloe to school when this bozo and his buddy Sting Rage showed up." Chase told them. "I know it's a long trip to New Zealand, I really..."

"Uh, Chase? You're in Amber Beach." Shelby informed him. Chase and Riley both looked to each other, and then to Shelby.

"AMBER BEACH?" They both called out. The others just nodded.

"Oh my God, my mom will be freaking right the fuck out!" Riley said in a panic as he started to look for his cell phone.

"YOUR mum?" Chase commented. "I have to explain to MY mum how I ended up on the other side of the planet!"

"Maybe...we should get back to the lab and figure out what you're going to say BEFORE we make any phone calls." Kendall suggested, taking their phones off them. They both just nodded in agreement as the team headed back for the base.

Meanwhile, over in Zandar, Phillipe had arrived, and his team were just loading up the plane as they awaited clearance from the tower to take off. His attention was drawn as a motorcade arrived. He recognised it as his father's limousine.

"Keep working." Phillipe instructed his team as his father disembarked. "If you're here for another row, then frankly you can turn around and leave now."

"I came to talk." His father told him. "I wanted you to think one more time about..."

Phillipe just stood with his arms crossed. The Prince just sighed.

"Then, for the sake of the heritage I love so much, I have no option." He said, handing Phillipe a letter. "This is a contract placing Margaret on Active Reserve. She will continue to receive all the benefits of being employed by the Zandarian Military, but she will have no official duties unless she is called. Which...will never happen."

Phillipe opened the letter, seeing that it was written, very hastily, in his father's handwriting and not only signed, but bore his official seal. He looked to his father.

"You..."

"I still think you are making a mistake." The Prince put down with authority. "But I love our nation. I do not wish to see our ways end."

"You know, some people call our ways backwards." Phillipe reminded him. "Hereditary leadership doesn't guarantee a good ruler for the people."

"But your heart does." The Prince told him. Wayne stepped forward.

"Besides, who says democracy always gets things right?" He asked. "Just look at who MY country just elected."

Phillipe just let out a little laugh. At that point, there was a screech of tyres and a car came racing up the runway. One of the doors opened and a man got out, pulling out a gun.

"Everyone DOWN!" Wayne called out, stepping in front of his employer. The man's shot hit him in the chest, but as he went down, Wayne had already fired in response, taking the man down. Several guards were swarming around him, covering him and the driver as they proceeded to arrest them. Phillipe was on his knees next to Wayne.

"Somebody get..."

"I'll be fine." Wayne grunted, staring to get up. Phillipe offered him a hand to get up. "I'll get checked out later."

"You saved..."

"I did the job I'm paid for." Wayne answered, turning to the Prince. "Though if I could respectfully suggest Your Highness, perhaps it's time to invest in better Kevlar for your security."

"I'll take that under advisement." The Prince answered, before looking to his son. "Go look after Margaret."

"I intend to." Phillipe told him, gripping the letter. "Thank you father."

As he was walking away, the Prince called him back once more.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like another suitor?" He asked. "I've had plenty of offers from other noble families..."

"Believe me, there's only one woman for me." Phillipe told him. "I can only hope that I am fortunate enough that he feel the same."


	12. A New Campaign

Tyler was sitting in the base, writing in his diary as the others gathered around. Keeper had made a somewhat rare appearance, making him wonder yet again where he actually went or what he did during his long absences. On some of their late nights, especially after long days, he and the guys had banded a few theories around. Riley, after a Star Wars marathon, had suggested it was possible that the reason he wasn't around all the time was that he wasn't actually alive any longer! That he was a spirit that would conserve its energy between times he was needed. At first they all considered it silly, but after 65 Million years, they didn't really know if it was particularly hard to believe that he had succumbed to old age. They didn't really know anything about him or his species, they certainly had never seen if there was another of his kind. Given all they had seen, no theory was really considered too silly...with perhaps the only exception being Chase's suggestion that he was a collective dream.

He had been grateful for the time to pursue his dad's disappearance during his down time, but seeing his friends back together, even knowing that it meant they were going to be facing the constant battles yet again, there was a part of him that felt good. It felt right to see them all back in this place. Kendall, Ivan and Koda, of course, had never really left. They had continued the search without the others allowing them to return to their lives. Shelby, they had only parted a short time ago on the road, but seeing her back just felt right somehow. It was like she belonged down here. Riley returned to the room, putting his phone away as he did so.

"Alright, it wasn't easy, but I've convinced my mom that I ran into some friends and went camping." Riley told them. "I'll have to put in an appearance at home to allay suspicions, but..."

"I'll call and tell her we need you back early." Kendall told him. "I'll say we need you back by Monday, that gives you the weekend to get your stuff together."

"Can't you come and speak to...?"

"I have a lot of work to do here." Kendall interrupted him. "I'll call your mom."

"OK then." Riley answered. Chase came back into the room, shaking his head.

"I think I managed to convince my mom I met up with my old band mates." Chase told them. "I said I received a call that you needed me back here and since they were coming by on tour, they offered to bring me with. I just hope to GOD she doesn't check the GPS on my phone and figure out where I made the call from."

"Didn't you say you were kidnapped in front of your sister?" Riley asked him.

"According to local news, none of the local kids remember anything." Chase answered. "Thanks to a little computer wizardry from Kendall..."

"Arm?" She responded as he put his arm around her. He quickly removed it, remembering her many conversations about personal boundaries. "And it's MS Morgan!"

"The footage from the school's surveillance has magically disappeared." Chase told them. "So, I guess this is it! The band is back together!"

"You know, even knowing what's coming, it feels good you know?" Shelby stated with a beaming smile. "All of us back together."

"It does." Allison agreed as Chase sat with her. It had been some time since they had seen each other, and there was a lot she wanted to talk to him about, but right now, she was just glad to have him back.

"We'll need to be on our guard." Tyler added as he absent-mindedly thumbed the pages of his diary. "This new guy Snide is tough, easily as tough as Sledge."

"Not to mention smart." Chase agreed. "He got pretty damn close to taking us all down."

"Well now we know we're actually in a fight, we can be more prepared." Shelby said. "And we have these three to thank for the fact we're even sitting here."

"We were happy to help." Leanne said with a little smile, putting a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Besides, it was Koda who really saved the day."

"Don't discount your own contribution milady." Ivan told her. "It is rare that a single knight is the difference between victory and defeat."

"But big time props to the Big Guy." Tyler agreed. Kendall made her way over to him, looking up to him.

"Koda, I remember what it was like when you were first de-frosted. You were very afraid of ice." Kendall recalled, remembering when she and a team from Mercer Industries had to chase Koda through the streets of New York. He'd managed to write off a patrol car before they finally cornered him and convinced him to go with them. "Thank you for being so brave."

"I used to think ice my biggest fear." Koda said as he looked to them. "But I more scared of losing my new family."

With that, he grabbed Kendall, lifting her off the ground in a massive hug, taking her completely by surprise. It took a second, but eventually she returned it. Kendall had always been more receptive to Koda's lack of protocol on personal space, having learned long ago it was just the way of his people.

"Welcome back Rangers. We had hoped you would not be needed again." Keeper declared, coming into the middle of the group. "But duty calls, and once again we will need the help of all of you. Even those allies who choose to assist us even though they are not Rangers."

"Agreed." Kendall said, going to the Crystal Beds. "We now have eight Energems. We know that the Aqua Energem is bonded to someone, and we suspect they're close given their intervention in the attack on the cafe."

"Once we find the Aqua Energem, and the Silver Energem, then we can finally put this whole thing to bed for good." Chase stated.

"I will be able to resume my duties as guardian of the Energems." Keeper told them. "Then your planet will be safe."

"Alright, we have a lot of work to do." Kendall stated. "Let's get busy."

"I'm telling you, it feels great to be back!" Shelby stated. "I can't wait to tell my dad I'm coming back here..."

"Wait, Shelby...who said you were coming back here?" Kendall asked her. There was an unusual hush in the room.

"Did...did I just miss something?" Chase asked. "I mean, seriously, I haven't been around for like nearly three months."

"Ms Morgan, you said it yourself, we're back now." Shelby said with a slightly nervous smile. "The Rangers..."

"The Rangers are needed and that's not changed. Of course you're welcome here in the lab." Kendall clarified. "But the museum...I'm sorry, there's just not a place for you there."

"Ms Morgan, I must protest..."

"Ivan, this isn't any of your concern!" Kendall cut him off with a warning glare, reminding him that she still hadn't forgotten the fact he had gone through her mail. The knight fell silent as she turned back to Shelby. "I'm sorry you aren't having a good time at university Shelby, but there just isn't a position available for you. I've already hired your replacement."

"Come on Ms Morgan, when has Anton ever cared if this place makes a dime?" Tyler asked her. "You can easily make another job..."

"The subject is closed Tyler!" Kendall said abruptly. "Now, perhaps you should all go home and get some rest. We've got a lot left to do."

The team all started silently getting their stuff together and heading for home. Kendall leaned over her workbench and took a deep breath. It wasn't long before she realised only Keeper was left in the room.

"I'm done talking about this Keeper." She told him. "Whatever you have to say, just...say it and leave me alone."

Keeper just faded away from view.

The next morning, Kendall made her way into the hospital, carrying a small bag with her. She had picked up a few things for Margaret on the way. It brought back a lot of memories for her as she headed through the corridors, heading to the chemotherapy ward. She had only been 18 when she was diagnosed, but it was something she would never forget. The treatment had ended up saving her life, but she could still remember being hooked up for the treatments, the nausea, the continual exhaustion from all the tests and treatments. She didn't envy what Margaret was going to have to face up to, but she understood it all too well.

As she got to the treatment room, a doctor was about to stop her entering, but Margaret held up a hand.

"It's alright, I want her here." Margaret assured the team. They waved Kendall in, letting her take up a seat next to Margaret. It took a moment for her to remember not to look at her leg. She hoped that Margaret hadn't noticed that her gaze had lingered a little on where her shin should have been. In some ways, Kendall wondered if it was a little easier for her, knowing that no one would ever be able to see what they had removed from her during her treatment. The nurse hooked up the drip that would administer the first on what would likely be numerous courses for her as Margaret tried to ignore it, concentrating on something she was doing on her tablet.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Considerably better than I'm sure I'll feel in about an hour or so." Margaret answered honestly. Kendall just nodded as the doctors finished hooking her up and excused themselves from the room.

"I know you'll probably not feel much like it right now, or...you know...for a while yet, but I brought some grapes and I figured some reading material...but I see you've got that covered."

"I'm not reading." Margaret told her. Kendall took a look at the tablet and saw that she was trying to patch into news feeds from Zandar. Kendall just sighed and looked to her.

"Margaret, you need to concentrate on yourself." She told her.

"Phillipe went to Zandar so suddenly, something must have happened." She said as she tried to get the feed. "Damned stupid thing..."

"Margaret..."

"Kendall, can you please not?" Margaret pleaded with her. Kendall was still angry with Phillipe. Even if he didn't know how Margaret felt about him, she was a friend. His place was by her side, now when she needed him the most. Kendall took the tablet from her and worked on it for a short time, before handing it back to her. Margaret was surprised to see that not only did she now have access; she had her pick of all the Zandarian networks.

"How did...?"

"Let's just say I subscribe to a lot of software that Homeland Security would be very interested in." Kendall interrupted her in a non-committal way.

"You're a little scary sometimes." Margaret said with a little smile as she looked for headlines. "So, what do you think, headscarf or wig?"

"Not everyone loses their hair." Kendall reminded her. Margaret just looked to her. "I did thin out a little; I guess that's why I let it grow out when I got the all-clear."

"So what did you go with?" Margaret asked for.

"I went with headscarfs." Kendall told her. "I had this one that was covered in dinosaurs...I thought it looked cool at the time..."

"If you have any pictures I'd love to see that." Margaret chuckled in response. Kendall just shrugged.

"You know, there's pretty good wigs these days." She told her.

"Sh...wait, I've got something!" Margaret interjected, holding up a finger. "Something happened at a State Ball..."

She turned up the volume as they both watched.

"...And the high society scene was left in complete shock at what has been described as one of the most embarrassing incidents in Zandar's long history." The reporter stated. "We are fortunate enough to have the exclusive footage shot by one of the guests."

"Margaret, maybe..." Kendall was silenced as Margaret shooshed her. They saw Phillipe and his father on the screen. The Prince was turning to leave when Phillipe yelled at him.

" _I will NOT be blackmailed, not even by you!_ "

" _You dare...?_ "

" _YOU dare to threaten the life of someone who has pledged nothing but devotion and loyalty to our crown just to make a point?_ " Margaret held a hand over her mouth. She knew he was angry with his father's decision to fire her, but to accuse him of doing it purely as some kind of blackmail to enforce his own will?

" _I only want what's best for our nation! Now stop making a scene..._ "

" _Oh, you haven't even begun to see me make a scene!_ " Phillipe continued. At that moment, the door opened and he actually walked into the room. Kendall started to make her way over. " _If you insist on this, then you will doom only your precious heritage!_ "

"Where the hell have you been?" Kendall asked him. "Where do you get off running halfway around the world when Margaret...?"

"Ms Morgan, please, I only wanted to see Margaret." Phillipe told her. "I know I've been away too long..."

"You should never have left at all!" Kendall snapped at him.

" _If you insist on withdrawing her employment, then I will employ her myself!_ " It was only then that Phillipe, recognising his own outburst realised what Margaret was watching.

"Ms Morgan, feel free to yell at me all you want later, but please allow me to..."

"To act like the hero for offering to pay for her treatment yourself like you could have done at any time?" Kendall asked him. "God knows what the Graphite Energem was thinking choosing you..."

" _But hear me as I declare this in front of all these dignitaries right now. If you proceed, I swear on my life that my very first act when the crown passes to me will be to abdicate and dissolve the Principality!_ "

Kendall fell silent as she heard this. Both she and Margaret couldn't help staring at the tablet, before looking to Phillipe. He was completely silent as they heard him threaten to give up the very thing he had always been raised to do. They knew that his position as the future ruler of Zandar wasn't just a burden or duty to him, pretty much everything he had done in his life, including seeking to become a Ranger was all done with a view to making him a better ruler for his nation. To hear that he was willing to give that up left both of them speechless.

" _I will ensure that I have enough to keep myself and Margret and I will give Zandar to her people! All those generations of the Principality will end with you. You have MY word on THAT!_ "

"Phillipe?" Margaret asked? He just gulped.

" _You...you would give up the throne? Our legacy? Our heritage? Why?_ "

Phillipe hoped that they would stop there, but he could see that his father had asked the question they were both keen to know the answer for.

" _Without her at my side, my throne would be empty anyway_."

None of them could say anything. It felt like hours passed as Phillipe struggled to find a way to explain what he had said, but looking at Margaret, he could see that nothing he could tell her would make those words go away.

"Well...um..." Kendall stammered. "I'll see if I can find...some...well..." She tailed off and just left the room.

"Margaret, I..."

She just gestured him to come over and grabbed him, squeezing him tightly and refusing to let him go. Tears ran down her face as she held him, wishing she would never have to let go.

As she held him, a thought crossed Phillipe's mind. He had blamed himself for her cancer. When the wish monster had returned, he had made his wish, writing that he hoped beyond everything that one day Margaret would be able to see what she meant to him. He had thought that her condition and his care of her was the monster's twisted way of doing that. However, now he couldn't help thinking that she had heard him literally declaring to the world that he would willingly give up his nation for her.

"I've been a coward." Phillipe told her as he parted from her. "I should have told you years ago. Margaret, I l..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as Margaret pulled him in, pressing her lips to his. She didn't need to hear the words. Just knowing was more than enough for her.


	13. Brainiac

Shelby was in the University library, going over notes for her latest assignment with all the enthusiasm of a Death Row inmate. It had been almost a fortnight since the Rangers had all been called back, and yet despite that, she didn't really know what bothered her more, the fact that the latest psychopath to threaten the world, Snide, had been completely silent since their first encounter, or the fact that she was still at University, studying business.

She didn't expect Kendall to be thrilled about the fact that she had left with Tyler with barely a word, but so far she had maintained that there was no position for her at the museum any longer. Anton had always maintained that he didn't care if the museum made any money, it was one of his community projects. Hell, before Kendall showed up it was bleeding money to the tune of five figures a month. While Kendall had always had pride in all her projects and wanted to make everything she did work to the best of her ability, it didn't really matter if the museum was in profit or not. She couldn't help feeling like there was no reason at all that Kendall couldn't bring her back, even if it was just a pointless, token position.

Thinking about Kendall's edict on the business of the museum just depressed her, reminding her of the painfully boring work she was doing for no other reason than it being the only thing that would get her father to agree to start paying her allowance again. Staring once more at the article detailing the effects of trade legislation on imports and exports, she let out a groan and slammed the book shut. The letters and numbers were becoming blurry and all jumbling into nonsense anyway.

"Temper temper. Is our little Shelbster not having a good day?" She heard a voice saying. She looked up and saw a face she hadn't seen in many years.

"Erin?" She asked, getting up and looking to the woman before her. She was a little taller than Shelby, with long, blonde hair. She nodded and gestured for a hug, which Shelby was already on her way to deliver anyway, grabbing her tightly. "Erin! When did you get into...? How...? You...?"

"You always were articulate Shelbster." Erin teased her, laughing a little. The two had met years ago in school. Shelby had never been a hugely popular person. Hell, that was an understatement by anyone's measure! She was so obsessed with her dinosaur enthusiasm, she was considered too nerdy for even the nerds to associate with! Erin had been quick to make friends, and the two had been inseparable during their time together. Shelby could hardly believe that she was back.

"When did you get into town? Was your dad stationed here?" Shelby asked her. Erin's dad had been in the military, which had led to him being moved around a lot. It had been horrible when her best friend had to leave town, and although they had kept in touch via E-mail, it wasn't the same. Shelby almost felt guilty about the fact she was struggling to remember when she last sent her a message.

"My dad's retired." She informed her. "It's not official or anything, but if you're not a General by the time you're in your fifties, the military really doesn't encourage people to stick around. They'd much rather have younger bodies that haven't had so many years' pay increases. He's working on a golf course now."

"Do you go here?" Shelby asked her. Erin nodded in response.

"Creative writing and English literature with a minor in European languages." She said with pride. "How about you? I thought you'd be over the moon finally getting here and studying..."

She took a look at the cover of the book and sucked her teeth.

"Yikes!" She commented. "So your dad finally got his way huh?" It was Shelby's turn to nod.

"It's not SO bad." Shelby replied half-heartedly. "I mean...at least they have a Costa on campus."

"Now THAT sounds good!" Erin replied. "Fancy taking a little break?"

"I...kind of have something to do." Shelby said regretfully. Erin just glared at her, putting her hand on her hip.

"Shelbster, you know how this always ends." Erin told her. She handed her a leaflet. "I've even found a lecture I know you'll love this afternoon."

"Geology?" Shelby asked.

"Look who the guest lecturer is." Erin told her.

"RUSTY GALLOWAY?" She screamed, earning her a stern look from a number of other library goers, and just apologised sheepishly.

"Isn't he the one that always worked for that nutcase Dr you were always talking about?" Erin asked, knowing full well that it was. Shelby had never shut up about her dinosaur obsession, or the legendary Dr Neil Nevarro, even back when they knew each other. "I figured if we take in that lecture, you might get to bend his ear about the good doctor."

"I have a lecture this afternoon..."

"So do I!" Erin interrupted her, offering an arm. "Blowing off the occasional lecture is what Uni students do."

"My dad would hit the roof..."

"So don't tell him!" Erin stated. "Don't make me drag you. You know I will."

Shelby just smiled and started packing away her books.

"Alright, but I'm buying the coffee." Shelby told her as she took Erin's arm and walked with her out of the library.

Over at the museum, the lunch rush was well underway. Heckyl was in the back, working the coffee machine, while he kept an eye on everything the Rangers were doing.

"Heckyl, will you stop screwing around with that thing?" Riley asked him impatiently. "You're supposed to be on the grill!"

"Oh...I was just getting Ms Morgan's..."

"There are dozens of customers out the front waiting on orders!" Riley snapped at him. Heckyl was becoming used to the Rangers being a little short with him. He had, at first, worried that perhaps they suspected him, but after almost two weeks working in the brain-numbing monotony of the cafe, even the little "pranks" he played with people's food hadn't gotten the Rangers' attention. It wasn't until he saw Shelby meeting Tyler for a date, and seeing a few glares that he figured out it was really down to the fact that he had a job they obviously hoped Shelby would fill. Quite why anyone would WANT this job, he had no idea. The only reason he hadn't burned the place to the ground was because he was keen to stay close to the Rangers and learn more about them. He just smiled back at the Green Ranger.

"I'll get right on it." He told him. Riley just nodded and headed back out. Heckyl took a look at the sad excuse for a latte he had prepared. He couldn't fathom how he could work most of the ships' systems but still hadn't quite figured out how to operate a coffee machine. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching before his hand started to glow. The coffee in the cup started to boil and froth up on top. He had only just finished by the time Kendall had entered.

"Ms Morgan!" He said, attracting her attention as he handed her the cup. "One half-fat latte with a double peppermint shot, just the way you like it."

"Thank you Heckyl." She responded as she took the coffee from him. Unlike the others, she appreciated having Heckyl around. It wasn't just that he was a hard worker that picked things up quickly; there was something else about him that kind of spoke to her. "Do you have the..."

"Morning receipts and pay in done just as you asked." He said, handing her a bundle of paper. Kendall smiled.

"Good work Heckyl." She said to him as she started to walk away. Heckyl thought for a moment.

"Ms Morgan!" He called out. Kendall stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. Heckyl approached her. "Look, I may be overstepping my bounds here, but...I don't really know many people in town and I was just wondering if some time you might like to..."

"Are...are you asking me out on a date?" Kendall asked him. She looked a little alarmed. She didn't date...well...ever. Matt had been her first real boyfriend, and even that wasn't terribly long ago for her. Their break up, while mutual and to prevent them further heartache when they realised that they wanted very different things from life, it was still a little raw for her. She couldn't even bring herself to go to Millport to ask Mrs Griffin to send Riley back early in person, instead making a call. She wasn't sure how she'd feel seeing him again.

"It...doesn't HAVE to be." Heckyl suggested. "I mean, friends have meals out all the time don't they?"

This answer was a little better, but she couldn't help noticing that Heckyl hadn't completely written off the idea of it being a date. He had said it didn't HAVE to be a date, placing the ball in her court. She didn't really know what to make of Heckyl. He was about as far from Matt as a man could get. His insistence on dressing like something out of a Sherlock Holmes novel, combined with the goggles she still couldn't figure out the function of and his hair and neck tattoo made for a very striking and bizarre image. He was overbearingly friendly and flamboyant...while there was a lot about him that she could never have seen herself being drawn to, put together, it was an enigma that had piqued her interest. She let out a little cough.

"I have a lot to do today and...do you mind if I think about it?" She asked him.

"You know where to find me." He told her. "I like pancakes by the way. Especially ones dusted with cinnamon."

"I'll...bear that in mind." She said, crinkling her brow a little, before turning and walking away with a huge, bright smile on her face.

Out in the front, Riley got to a table to take an order.

"Hello, Dino Bite Cafe, how may I help you?" He asked. He looked up and could hardly believe his eyes. He let out a sigh. "Burt."

"Hey Brainiac." The bully greeted him insincerely. The last time he had seen him, back in Millport, Riley had been seriously tempted to teach him a lesson he'd never forget, only to be stopped by Matt. One of the most appealing things about returning to Amber Beach was the thought of not seeing him again. Burt was in a tracksuit, and flanked as always by his flunkies. He was always bravest when he was in a group. He always insisted on having an audience when he humiliated Riley.

"It's Riley." Riley corrected him. Leanne seemed to notice Riley's body language and came over, sensing that something was wrong. "What are you doing here Burt?"

"I'm just in town to win the Amber Beach Marathon." Burt said arrogantly, before looking to the flunkies. "Braniac here used to think he could beat me in gym."

"Hey Riley." Leanne greeted him. "Can I...?"

"Its fine Leanne, I can handle this table." He told her. Burt just snorted.

"He couldn't even back up the shit that comes out of his mouth." Burt answered, looking to his flunkies. "He called me out. Course he was brave when his big bro was there to stop things. Next day though..." He clicked his fingers. "Disappeared without a trace."

Riley could feel his temper flaring up. He had been kidnapped by Ice Age! Matt had stopped the fight, not because he was worried about Riley, but because he was worried that he would take things too far. With his Energem enhancing his strength, if he accidentally utilised it, he could easily have ended up killing Burt. But with him being kidnapped, and then moving back to Amber Beach, clearly Burt had taken to thinking that was because Riley was scared of him.

"I'm not afraid of you Burt." Riley told him. "I just don't want to have to mop up what's left of you at the end of my shift."

"Riley, back it down!" Leanne warned him. "If you fight, Ms Morgan might fire you."

"Relax, he's not going to do anything. He's too chicken." He told her. "Now, why don't you march your last-season jeans into the back and get us some drinks while the men talk."

"Last season?" She asked him, her eyebrows raising. "You're wearing a tracksuit outside a gym and you comment on MY clothes?"

"I'm not afraid of you Burt." Riley repeated. "Now, order something or get out. We're busy."

"Well, if you don't want to fight in your little workplace, perhaps you'll be up for a little arm wrestling." He suggested, propping his arm up on the table. "Unless you want to go back to the farm with the other chickens."

"Come on Riley, this guy's clearly a loser." Leanne snorted. "Ignore him."

Riley was about to leave, but as he was leaving, he got a thought. He took his Energem into his left hand, something that Leanne noticed. She shook her head, trying to signal to him not to do it, but Riley just smirked and sat down. He wasn't likely to kill Burt with a little arm-wrestling. Worst case scenario was that he'd end up with a bruised ego.

They clasped hands and started to strain against each other as the flunkies started to cheer Burt on. Leanne could see the Energem glowing in Riley's hand under the table. She was just thankful that it seemed the others were too busy to notice. Burt's face changed from an arrogant smirk to an expression of panic as Riley started to slowly, deliberately push his hand back towards the table with seemingly no effort at all.

"Oh shit." She whispered as Kendall came storming over.

"RILEY!" Kendall yelled at him. Riley was distracted for a moment and let his arm go limp. That was all Burt needed to seize the opportunity and drive his hand into the table, eliciting some congratulatory whooping from his hangers-on. "This isn't a playground! Get back to work!"

Riley was completely put out, but he picked up his check pad and got back to work. As Kendall was leaving, Burt called Leanne back.

"So, how about a round of free smoothies for the winners?" He asked.

"When I see some we'll talk." She answered.

"Why does she hang out with that loser?" One of Burt's flunkies asked, loud enough for her to hear. "A sweet bod like that and she hangs out with that dork? I don't get it."

Leanne turned around and went to the table, sitting down and holding up a hand.

"You're kidding right?" Burt chuckled.

"Beat me; I'll pay for as many smoothies as you want for the rest of the day." She told him matter-of-factly. "Unless you're chicken."

Burt took her hand and smiled as they began. He started to drive Leanne's hand down, taking it to only a couple of millimetres off the table. He looked to her as if to gloat, but she wasn't even looking at him. She had a completely nonchalant look on her face. He tried to drive her hand down the last couple of millimetres, but it was like trying to push through solid marble! No matter how hard he tried, her hand didn't move at all. She looked to him and feigned surprise.

"Oh, we've started?" She asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

Burt could feel her pushing back with incredible force. He'd competed against linebackers that didn't give him this much trouble. He tensed up, trying to lock his shoulder and elbow as she pushed back, pushing him back beyond the halfway point with ease. She smiled at him.

"Want to give up?" She asked. Burt looked completely panicked as he struggled against her. "I didn't think so."

He locked his shoulder and elbow, but it didn't make any difference. With one last huge push, she shifted his entire bodyweight, forcing his hand down and causing him to fall off his stool onto the floor. She looked to him on the floor and flicked her eyes in the direction of the door.

"You know where the door is." She stated. "Show yourself out."

"I wouldn't want to stay here anyway!" He whined as he pulled himself up off the floor, rubbing his arm which felt like it was just short of having been ripped off. "I'd probably catch something from all these...these...greasy ass tables!"

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly. "You're going to say your arm slipped?"

"My arm DID slip!" He protested as they left. "This place is filthy! I wouldn't eat here if you paid me!"

"Yeah, sure it did." Leanne said sarcastically as he left. As he did, she went back to work with a smile on her face. She knew it was childish to show him up in front of his friends like that, but she was damned if it didn't feel good!


	14. Sting Rage Returns

In the space ship, Wrench was in his lab with Sting Rage. Heckyl had suggested that they should use him next; explaining that the Rangers didn't yet know how many of them had survived the last battle with Sledge. They had already figured the Rangers weren't looking for them since they'd had time to set up cloaking devices and perimeter markers to keep them hidden from the Rangers, and so the only one they knew would still be alive other than Snide was Sting Rage. It also made sense to make him repay them for getting him back from New Zealand.

"Alright, here goes." Sting Rage announced, firing his stingers into a device. They imbedded themselves in it, the tips forcing through the other side, where they started to leak out their venom into waiting vials.

"It looks like bringing you back wasn't a waste of time after all." Wrench commented. "Your venom is really potent, and I had no idea you produced so much of it! I'll have plenty of venom for my research!"

Just then, Snide walked in, looking irate. He had managed to force his way to the fore, taking control of the body he shared with Heckyl. He had managed to slip out of the museum unseen and make his way back to the ship to check on what Heckyl had his guys doing.

"What pathetic scheme does Heckyl have you wasting your time on?" Snide snapped at them. This was one of the most difficult parts about working for Heckyl and Snide. They were two very distinct personalities. Without knowing which one they were going to be dealing with before they saw him, it was entirely possible to go from doing exactly what they were told to a plan that would cause outrage in a matter of seconds through no fault of their own. Wrench gestured to the vials.

"We're altering Sting Rage's venom." He explained. "With a few tweaks, I'll be able to change completely the effect it has on people."

"Why would you want to do that?" Snide humphed as he looked to the vial, tapping it with his finger. "Having a Ranger or two under our control would be a good thing surely."

"But Heckyl said that was too obvious, that setting the Rangers against each other practically never works." Wrench explained. "But with a few modifications, instead of controlling the Rangers, the venom will erase their memories."

"Erase their memories?" Snide asked, though his tone eased off, and he stroked his chin as he thought about it. "Sneaky Heckyl. I suppose the Rangers WOULD be easier to destroy if they didn't remember they were Rangers. They wouldn't fight back if they forgot they could."

"It shouldn't take long for me to prepare." Wrench continued, taking the container and starting to work on it. "Once the Rangers drink this..."

"DRINK IT?" Heckyl interrupted him. "They're not dumb enough to do anything like that!"

"Well...I..."

"I'm changing Heckyl's plan!" Snide told him, grabbing Wrench. He knew he didn't have time to ensure the plan went through himself; no doubt Heckyl would be back in control any time soon. "And if you don't want to find out what a garbage compactor feels like, you'll do EXACTLY what I say!"

Over at the university, Shelby was sitting in the front row of a lecture theatre, sipping coffee with her best friend in the world Erin. She couldn't believe her luck that Erin was back in town after so many years, and attending the same university no less! Although she knew there was a lecture on trade legislation in the afternoon that she was meant to be attending, Erin had convinced her to spend the afternoon with her, even suggesting a geology lecture of all things. Although geology and palaeontology were related sciences, often crossing paths on numerous issues, it wasn't really that which interested her. The man taking the lecture was. It was a guest lecturer, a man named Rusty Galloway.

Rusty was accomplished in his field, more of a field man than an academic, but he had a storied past, most importantly one connected to Dr Neil Nevarro. The two men had gone on numerous expeditions together. Rusty was one of the few academics that still regularly worked with Neil, even when his grip on reality was being called into question.

He wasn't an especially tall man, perhaps only around 5'6", but he was stocky and muscular with it, through years of exploration and working rock. He had weathered skin, and a skin tone that showed he certainly got plenty of exposure to the elements. He had some slight stubble and wore a hard-wearing flannel shirt with khakis and boots, certainly not like most of the full-time academics that preferred suits.

"And so, the miracle of creation is really no miracle at all. It is the sum of its parts. A few chosen elements here, and apply the right combination of time and pressure." He concluded his lecture to the students as he looked out on them. He held up his pencil. "I know pretty much all of you use these every single day. But were it for even a minor change in circumstance..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, rough crystal that was the size of a large marble. Shelby gasped as she realised what it was...and more accurately what it would be worth if he ever felt like selling it!

"...It would become something entirely different, and may I say...considerably more attractive." He told them. "Thank you all for your time, I leave you in the hands of Dr Edwards for the rest of the year, and I hope to see some of you in the field some day."

The students applauded and headed out of the door, while Shelby gathered her things and moved up to the front, quickly making her way to where Rusty was talking with another professor. He noticed her standing before him and broke off from his conversation.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Um...yes, I was hoping to ask you some questions." Shelby said, before handing him a book. "But first...would you mind...?"

"An autograph?" He chuckled, taking the book with a smile. "This is a first. Believe me; geologists don't usually get much in the way of fans..." He held the book up, looking confused. "You want me to sign an accounting text book?"

"Yeah...I'm studying business. Dad wasn't thrilled with the idea of me studying anything else, but I'm a huge fan trust me." Shelby stated.

"Oh, she SO is! Blew off one of her own lectures and everything." Erin added. "Practically dragged me to this thing!"

Shelby just looked to Erin after hearing this slightly revisionist version of how they came to be at a lecture for a subject neither of them was actually studying. Shelby looked back to Rusty as he signed the book and handed it back to her.

"Well, I probably shouldn't encourage blowing off classes, but I always appreciate my fans." Rusty told her. "Besides, I know all about dads. Mine wasn't exactly supportive when I told him I wanted to dig up rocks for a living."

"Maybe if you showed him that rock you have in your pocket he'd change his mind." Erin suggested. Shelby just nudged her to try and shut her up.

"You said you had questions?" He asked Shelby. She moved a little closer.

"Geology is great. Believe me, I really am a huge fan. But palaeontology was always my first passion." She told him. "I understand you did a lot of work with Dr Neil Nevarro."

Rusty's expression noticeably changed.

"Yes, well...I've worked with a lot of people in my time." He responded uncomfortably.

"I noticed that you and he worked together quite a bit before he disappeared." Shelby continued. "In fact, I've seen a ton of photos of you together..."

"I worked with J...Neil a number of years ago." Rusty told her.

"Did you work on the dig on which he disappeared?" Shelby asked him. This noticeably threw Rusty. Now he didn't seem just defensive, he seemed angry.

"I've already answered these questions to the FBI, the cops and more academics than you'll ever know." He stated abruptly. "He was a troubled man and what happened to him is sad, but I'm afraid if you're looking for some ghoulish tale of a sticky end you'll not get it from me!"

"But Neil Nevarro is one of the greatest..."

"DR JAMES NEVARRO WAS A RAVING LUNATIC!" Rusty yelled at her, raising an uncomfortable amount of attention. "When I was younger and a lot more idealistic and foolish, I thought he was revolutionary. I got rewarded for my faith by my career and my credibility being held back by a decade!"

"Dr Galloway..."

"Dr Nevarro was a deluded and sick man that harmed everyone around him!" He put down flatly. "If you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you move on with your life and forget all about him."

"Well So...rry." Shelby said sarcastically. As they left, Erin pulled Shelby closer.

"Is it just me or did he call him James?" She asked. Shelby just shrugged. Rusty though got on his cell phone and dialled.

"James?" He said as he walked away, watching where Erin and Shelby were leaving. "James, we need to talk. Some kids were asking a lot of questions about you."

Meanwhile, back at the Dino Lab, Kendall had called a meeting. They assembled around the Command Centre.

"Alright, Snide has been quiet, but that doesn't mean he's not up to something." Kendall told them.

"You can say that again." Ivan declared. "We were most fortunate to escape Ice Age and his frosty clutches."

"Not to mention we know for a fact Sting Rage is still around." Chase said with a shudder, remembering how he had been forced to surrender when Sting Rage threatened to make Chloe's entire class march straight into the freeway under the influence of his venom. "So that's at least one we know of that's still around."

"Given the fact Snide is apparently more...restrained than Sledge..."

"He didn't FEEL very restrained when he fought us." Tyler complained. "He didn't seem like a deep thinker to me."

"Given the fact Snide is more restrained," Kendall reiterated, trying to put what Tyler had said out of her mind, though thinking that he did have a point, and Snide's idea of strategy seemed more like deciding where to stick his sword than any kind of complicated plan, "we can't rule out the possibility more of Sledge's monsters survived the explosion. We have to presume we're in for a longer and bigger battle than just two monsters."

"Well, we have eight Rangers, and we have a ton of Zords." Chase reminded them. "I say we're good."

"But why take a knife to a knife fight when you can take a magnum?" Kendall asked them. "I was developing this technology for Sledge, but I never got around to finishing it. Now we know we've got more monsters to deal with, I've developed a new, even stronger mode for your Megazords."

"A Super Dino Drive Mode?" Chase asked.

"Dino Super Drive?" Tyler chipped in.

"I would suggest..."

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to name my OWN inventions?" Kendall responded. She reached into the machine, pulling out a gold Dino Charger. "I'd like to present, Dino Super Drive Mode." Tyler leapt up, throwing his hands in the air as the others groaned.

"HA! Awesome! I nailed it!" He called out in victory, before turning back to Kendall. "So...how does it work?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kendall told her, before handing it to him. "Step this way, you're the first one to test it."

Elsewhere in the city, Riley had a little time between shifts and was looking to blow off some steam. He didn't know why Burt could still get to him even after all these years. He knew that Burt was a loser back in High School. He was in the bottom of pretty much every single class barring gym, he showed no natural aptitude for anything other than giving Indian burns or track and field sports, and he was perfectly certain that if he visited Millport in fifty years, Burt would probably still be working at the store his father owned. He knew that Burt's opinion would likely never have any impact on his life, but any time he heard his voice, he just couldn't tune it out like he knew he should.

He had decided to use his time to run a few laps around the local park, which had a kind of assault course set up. It was part of the local council's initiative to improve the health of the local kids to put more sports facilities in public areas. Riley was lacing up his trainers, ready to tackle the course, hoping to improve on his time. The way he was feeling, he had a feeling his adrenaline was going to be riding a high.

"Hey there Brainiac." Burt greeted him as he and his cronies arrived. Riley didn't say anything. He knew Burt was in town for the marathon, and he didn't doubt he'd be training ahead of the race, but it wasn't as though Amber Beach was exactly small. He was hoping that he wouldn't run into him again. Burt just nudged him as he tried to tie his shoe laces. "Come on Brainiac, you're not still sore about the arm wrestling are you? I thought you'd be used to losing to me by now."

"Leave me alone Burt." Riley responded. "I'm here to train. Not to waste my breath on you."

"Ooh, that wasn't very friendly." Burt replied, feigning injury. "Maybe you'll get that little girlfriend of yours to fight your battles again."

"I'm sorry?" Riley asked. He hadn't seen Leanne humiliating Burt after he was told off by Kendall. He had left to go back to work.

"Blondie took on Burt in an arm wrestling match after you ran away." One of the flunkies told him. "She cheated of course. As if a toothpick like her could beat Burt."

Riley felt his temper rising again as they laughed. He never asked Leanne to get involved. He never asked her to fight his battles for him. Just like Matt, it had just given Burt more reasons to think that he wasn't up to facing him himself. Riley saw them heading away and took out his Energem, clutching it in his hand.

"Hey Burt!" Riley called to him. He pointed to a climbing wall at the beginning of the assault course. "First one over the climbing wall."

"You are just desperate to keep losing to me aren't you?" Burt laughed as he got to the line. Riley stood with him. "1, 2, 3, GO!"

Riley let him go first and start climbing, and most importantly waiting until Burt's friends went around the other side to wait for them coming down. They wouldn't see what happened next. Riley took a quick couple of steps, and with the power of the Energem behind him, leapt into the air. Fortunately for him, Burt was staring at the wall, concentrating on climbing and didn't see him flying up the whole length of the wall. Unfortunately as he saw the top of the wall disappear beneath him, he realised in his temper, he had overshot the jump. He waved his arms frantically, trying to control his flight. He ended up tangled in the branches of a tree on the other side of the wall. He could only watch as Burt touched down on the other side.

"See you later Brainiac!" Burt called out as he and his friend headed off, thankfully not checking to see where Riley was. They clearly thought he was still on the other side of the wall as they banged on it before running off. Riley shifted a little, trying to get into position himself to drop out of the tree in a controlled way. Unfortunately, with a loud crack, one of the branches gave way and he found himself dumped unceremoniously on his backside. He looked up and saw a hand before him. It was Heckyl.

"Heckyl?" He asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just...taking a walk." He told him as he helped Riley up. He had changed back from Snide a little while ago, and knew he had to head back to the museum. He was sure that eventually someone would miss him, perhaps the Purple Ranger, who seemed to be the one most receptive to him would wonder where he had gone in the middle of the day. "He's a little big for his britches isn't he?"

"I don't understand why he's always been such a jerk to me. I've never done anything to him." Riley said, before remembering that this was Heckyl, the man that currently had Shelby's old job. Heckyl just nodded.

"There are always people like that. Why, I remember people back home not being terribly accepting of my 'lifestyle choices' when I was younger." Heckyl told him, looking after him thoughtfully. "I remember this one in particular, real mean sort, complete monster. I just...showed him up; beat him at his own game."

"You were bullied because you're...?" Riley started to ask, before looking back to where Burt and his friends were training. "What did you do?"

"Well, everyone is different, how I slew my monster is unlikely to work on yours." Heckyl said as he gestured to him. "You need to find out what's important to him and take it away from him. It seems to me if you want to show him up, you'll have to...go the distance?"

"You think I should enter the marathon?" Riley asked him. He'd been training a long time. He'd been cross-country running and the likes, but he'd never run a marathon in his life!

"He's making a fool out of you." Heckyl told him. "But, I suppose you could always do what others say and take the high road, just ignore him and let him go on his whole life, telling everyone that..."

"The Marathon...thanks Heckyl." Riley said as he started to leave.

"Since I helped you, would you mind helping me with something?" Heckyl asked him. Riley just paused. "I don't think it's any secret that Ms Morgan and I have...kind of hit things off and I was just wondering, since you've known her longer than I have...is there anything that I might want to bring her...?"

"Heckyl, I appreciate your advice, but Ms Morgan is kind of my brother's ex." Riley sighed. "Do you mind asking someone else about this?"

"Oh...of course. I didn't know that." Heckyl told him. "Good luck with the marathon."

This made Riley feel badly as he thought about it. Heckyl hadn't really done anything wrong, certainly not to him. Any ill feeling he had was borne out of the fact that Ms Morgan wasn't letting Shelby come back to the museum saying that Heckyl had filled the only position available. Heckyl hadn't done anything but try to be helpful to all of them. He took a deep breath.

"Heckyl!" He called out. Heckyl turned back. "Apple Danish. My brother said she likes apple Danish."

"I'll bear that in mind. Thank you Riley." He answered with a bow. Just then, Riley noticed something and grabbed Heckyl, throwing both of them to the ground as a couple of stingers came their way.

"Stingers?" Heckyl asked, seeing them.

"Go and get help!" Riley told him. "I'll keep him distracted!"

Heckyl pulled out his pocket watch as Riley went to battle Sting Rage.

"This isn't my plan!" Heckyl snapped. "What did you tell Sting Rage to do?"

"It's MY plan now! A GOOD plan!" Snide responded. Heckyl had heard enough and snapped the watch shut.

"This could still work in my favour." He mused out loud. "With one little adjustment."

Taking a deep breath, he broke into a run just as Sting Rage fired another stinger.

"RILEY!" He called out, diving into its path and taking the stinger in the chest. Sting Rage stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? What did I...? What is he...?" He stammered, before seeing the other Rangers arriving. "Oh, this isn't good! I'm outta here!"

He fled the scene, at which the Rangers all gathered around Riley, who was holding Heckyl.

"Guys, Heckyl got hit!" Riley told them. "Sting Rage attacked us! I told him to go for help, but he jumped in the way!"

"He is brave indeed." Ivan commented. "Perhaps we have judged him too harshly."

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked as Heckyl started to come around. Tyler pulled the stinger out of his chest. Heckyl stared blankly at them.

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" Heckyl asked them, looking completely terrified. "Who am I?"

"He doesn't know who he is?" Chase asked.

"That...that makes sense." Shelby remarked. "If Riley was hit, he wouldn't remember he was a Ranger."

"The monster could take his Energem easily." Ivan surmised. Tyler just looked to the others.

"We need to take Heckyl with us." He told them.

"You mean...to the lab?" Chase asked. "She's not going to like that."

"We can't leave him here; he has no idea where he is! Anything could happen to him!" Tyler reminded them. "Besides, the venom is in his system. If it has changed, then we'll need to create an antidote in case he tries again."

"Where are we going?" Heckyl asked as they helped him up. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're taking you somewhere you can get some help." Shelby told him. "We'll take care of you, I promise."


	15. Trojan Heckyl

Sting Rage got back to the ship, bouncing around the door-frame in his hurry to get back. Even though he had crossed the perimeter of the cloaking field quite some time ago, he didn't stop running until he got back to the ship. When he got there, Wrench was already waiting.

"What happened?" Wrench asked him. "You had a Ranger on his own! You had an Energem ripe for the picking!"

"Hey, everything was going great until Heckyl got in the way!" Sting Rage responded, doubling over to catch his breath. "That shot was right on target, then he literally jumped in the way!"

"Damned lunatic, what the hell was he thinking?" Wrench complained as he brought Sting Rage into his lab. "I know Heckyl and Snide are two different beings, but it would be a lot easier to execute a plan if it stayed the same plan for ten minutes!"

"You think you got it rough? I almost had to deal with the whole team of Rangers by myself!" Sting Rage reminded him. "So, now the Rangers know I'm around, what do we do now?"

"It can't be too long before they figure out what your new venom does; not now they have Heckyl." Wrench mused. Just then, he picked up a watering can that he had "borrowed" from Curio. The pillow creature was off somewhere consoling Poisandra, who was still moping over the destruction of her beloved Sledge. "I say we go with Heckyl's plan. We finally have enough venom to make it happen."

"Heckyl's plan?" Sting Rage asked. Wrench just looked to him.

"You want to go with Snide's plan?" Wrench asked him. "At least this way we don't have to go up against the Rangers directly."

"Good point." Sting Rage replied, taking the watering can. "So, which way is the reservoir?"

Meanwhile, over at the museum, Kendall came running out back as the Rangers arrived, helping a clearly disorientated and confused Heckyl out of Tyler's jeep. It had been a bit of a struggle to keep him calm enough to bring him there. It was clear he wasn't faking it when he said he had no memory of who he was. They had to imagine getting into a car with a bunch of complete strangers when he had no idea where he was had to be pretty frightening.

"This is SUCH a bad idea!" Kendall rushed out as she over. They had explained what had happened, and told her that they were bringing Heckyl in. She hadn't had much time on the communicator to discuss the issue.

"He's only this way because he helped me." Riley told her as he helped guide Heckyl towards the loading bay. "He took that shot for me. We couldn't just leave him."

"He doesn't have any idea who he is." Shelby added. "Anything could have happened to him if we left him on his own."

Kendall was always reluctant to let more people into the fold. She was well aware of how huge a responsibility their secret was. So far, only a few people outside the team had learned their secret, and most of them had strong emotional ties to the team. However, seeing Heckyl in the state he was, she knew that they were right. Leaving him alone was not an option. It was likely no hospital was equipped to cure him. At best, he'd be kept safe and secure, so that he wouldn't hurt himself, but being unable to cure him, it seemed likely that he would probably end up staying in hospital indefinitely.

"He has the venom in his system. If you analyse it, you should be able to make an antidote in case Sting Rage tries again." He reasoned with her. "Besides, look at him. He has no idea where he is anyway. I seriously doubt he'd remember anything."

Kendall knew in her head it was always questionable to bring someone from outside the team into the lab, but looking at Heckyl, who seemed to be a lot more like a lost, frightened toddler than any kind of danger right now, her heart knew that they couldn't leave him to his fate. Even if they took his blood and then put him in a hospital, it was doubtful they'd be able to get him the treatment he needed. She could see him ending up in a rubber room for the rest of his days. It was no way to reward someone who had risked his life for someone he barely knew.

"Alright, but let's be quick about it." She responded, taking Heckyl by the arm. "Alright Heckyl, my name is Kendall. We're friends. I'm going to help you, but I'll need you to come with me."

"Kendall...that's a pretty name." He commented. Kendall guided him towards the T-rex head. "Wait...what are you doing?"

"The place where we can help you is right in there." She told him. "I'm going to need you to climb into its mouth."

"You want me to do what?" He asked, looking alarmed. Kendall took his hand softly.

"Please, just trust me." She told him. "I won't hurt you."

Heckyl looked to her, and somehow he could feel the sincerity in her words. He could tell that she knew him, and that she meant what she said. He smiled at her, and then started to climb into the T-rex mouth. Kendall grabbed the took.

"Keep your feet facing down." She told him, before twisting it, causing the hatch to open and letting him slide down into the lab.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Heckyl called out excitedly. Ivan just shook his head.

"He really is as dull as a donkey." He commented. Kendall just elbowed him in the gut.

"Shelby, help me in the lab." She told her as she started to climb into the statue. "We have work to do."

In his motel room, James was heating up a pot of minestrone soup on a hot plate. He looked down into the sad, watery, bland looking concoction and sighed.

"Sometimes I really miss living off the land." He commented. Just then, Rusty came into the room.

"James, we really need to talk." Rusty told him.

"Because a couple of girls asked about me?" James asked him. "Rusty, people have asked you about me before..."

"This was different James!" Rusty told him. "Usually, people just want some anecdotes, maybe a ghoulish story of how I saw you before you disappeared, but this girl..."

"I thought you said there were two of them." James told him.

"Only one of them was asking about you." Rusty told him. He pulled out his phone, showing him a picture of Shelby. James looked at the picture for a while, before shaking his head.

"I can't say I know her." James sighed, handing him back his phone.

"Well, she sure knows a lot about you, a lot more than the average groupie." Rusty told him. "Think, James!"

"For God's sake Rusty, she looks about 18! She'd have been a kid when I got this thing!" He responded, pulling out the Aqua Energem. "What make you think..."

"Wait...hang on a minute." Rusty said, looking to the picture again. He zoomed in on a portion of the picture. "James, check this out."

"Her backpack?" He asked.

"What's ON the backpack." He replied. James looked at what he was pointing to, and noticed a button on the backpack. He strained his eyes to see.

"Dino Bite Cafe...it's from the museum..." James thought a little more about it, and suddenly he realised where he had seen Shelby before. "She...she was with Tyler."

"I'm sorry?" Rusty asked.

"That day in the park, when I told you I saw Tyler, remember?" James asked him. "This girl, I'm almost positive she was the one that was with him!"

"She knows your son?" Rusty asked him. James just looked to him, but Rusty shook his head. "James, I know that look..."

"Can you go to the museum...?"

"James."

"I just want you to find out..."

"James..."

"If she's asking after me, maybe she's trying to help Tyler find me." James told him. "If that's the case, we need to know how close they are."

"You are aware I have a life of my own, right James?" He asked. James picked up the soup.

"I could offer you some of this if you like." He replied. Rusty just shook his head.

"Keep the soup." He told him. "I'll check out the museum. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid until I get back."

"When have I ever..."

"You REALLY don't want me to answer that, do you?" Rusty asked in response as he left.

Back at the Dino Lab, the Rangers were trying to keep Heckyl distracted. He had been scared at first, but all the brightly coloured lights and display screens quickly started to fascinate him. They had to keep track of him to make sure he didn't touch anything dangerous.

"No, that very dangerous!" Koda explained to Heckyl, knocking his hand away from a device Kendall had been working on. "It have electricity. You touch, it very much pain!"

"You talk funny!" Heckyl said with a smile. He noticed Koda's reaction, and his smile slipped. "No, I didn't mean...I like it. I'm sorry if it sounded like I was making fun of you."

"Alright Heckyl, take a seat." Kendall told him as she came in, carrying a jar with a stinger in it, bringing him to a rock to sit down. She placed the jar on the table. "This is the stinger that was used on the Ankylo Zord all those months ago."

"And this is the stinger that was used on Heckyl today." Shelby told them. The Rangers looked at them both.

"They're different colours." Chase pointed out.

"The venom's been fundamentally changed on a chemical and biological level." Kendall told them. "It's extremely complex, and I'd wager far beyond Sting Rage's ability."

"Wrench?" Chase suggested. Kendall nodded.

"That would be my guess." She answered. "I guess I shouldn't have stopped with his arms and legs."

"The old venom used to work on the control centres of the brain, allowing Sting Rage to control people's actions." Shelby told them. "The new venom works on the memory centres. It makes people forget who they are, what they're doing."

"That's why they were trying to hit Riley." Tyler concluded. "If they'd hit him, he'd have forgotten he was a Ranger."

"If they'd hit me, they could have taken my Energem." Riley agreed. "I wouldn't remember it was important, and even if I tried to stop them, I wouldn't remember how to fight back."

"This antidote should restore his memory." Shelby told them; holding up what looked a lot like a cooling spray. Tyler furrowed his brows.

"Should?" He asked. Shelby looked a little sheepish.

"Well, about 80% of lab work is trial and error right?" She asked, getting dark looks from the others. "OK, but we know that at least, it can't make him any worse!"

"Let's just give it a try." Kendall told them, taking the spray off her. She went to Heckyl, and sprayed him in the face. It took a moment for him to say anything, but in his mind, it was like a great fog lifted. He looked to the team.

"I...I remember everything now." He told them. "That monster stung me, and then you brought me here..."

"Uh...he remembers stuff that happened AFTER he was stung?" Chase asked. "That can't be good."

"...and you were all...Power Rangers!" He concluded.

"And...we're screwed!" Riley remarked.

"You brought me here, to your base...under the museum!" He said, smiling. Kendall took his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye.

"We brought you here because we owed you. You saved Riley, and perhaps the whole world with what you did. That was incredibly brave of you." Kendall told him. "But we have to ask, you can't tell anyone what you know. It's important that what we do here is kept secret."

"You don't need to worry." Heckyl said as he looked back to her, smiling brightly. "Your secret is safe with me, Pretty Lady."

"Now we know it works, we need to make more of the antidote." Tyler stated. "We need to be ready for when that monster comes back."

"Yeah, now we know what they're up to, we can be sure he's going to try again." Chase answered. With that, they went to make plans for what to do when Sting Rage returned.

As they went, Kendall paused for a moment though, and turned back, seeing Heckyl standing by the Crystal Beds, where the Energems were sitting, staring at them in awe. She couldn't help thinking about him and everything he had done so far. The first time she had met him, he had risked his life, running into oncoming traffic to snatch her out of the way of a car, narrowly missing being hit himself.

She had largely ignored it, mainly because she had more important things to do, but even she had noticed the slightly frosty way the rest of the team had treated Heckyl since he had been hired. She knew that they likely blamed him for Shelby not being hired at the museum any longer, something that was admittedly at least partially her fault. Yet, although they hadn't been terribly accepting, he had risked himself again for Riley.

She made her way over as he reached out, almost like he was considering taking one of them, but stopping short, looking on in awe. She arrived behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Heckyl..."

"Oh, Ms Morgan." He responded, looking a little startled. He had become distracted; almost forgetting the team was there. He now knew where the Rangers' base was. He was so close; he could literally reach out and touch the Energems. Now that he was so close, it was only a matter of time before the Energems were his. He was sure his other half would likely say he should just slay the Rangers now and take the Energems before they realised who he was, but he had no desire to face the whole team at once. "I was just admiring these...they seem so...this purple one...that's the one you wanted me to hold."

"It is." Kendall told him. "I thought it might bond to you. The Energems are what give us our powers."

"You thought..." He looked to her and smiled, touching his fingers to his chest. "You thought I might be chosen as a Ranger?"

"You have a lot of the qualities the Energems look for in a Ranger." She told him. "The Purple Energem ended up choosing me."

"I couldn't think of anyone better." He answered. "And between you and me...it's a better fit. Purple really isn't my colour."

"Heckyl, you know what you were asking about before?" She asked him nervously, fidgeting a little as she tried to bring up the subject. "I was just wondering, if you were still interested...I guess what I was trying to say is...do you like Italian?"

"I know I'll like the company." He answered. Kendall smiled.

"Well, I finish up at seven." She told him, writing down an address. "Meet me here at half past?"

"It would be my pleasure." Heckyl said with a little wink. Kendall headed back to the others to make plans for when Sting Rage returned. Heckyl looked back to the Energems.

"Everything is going perfectly." He commented. "Soon, they will be mine."


	16. The Marathon

In the early evening, a security guard was just doing her rounds of the local reservoir, with his mind firmly on the big, fat, juicy steaks her boyfriend had promised her when her shift finished. It was easily one of the most boring jobs she could imagine. It wasn't like she was guarding a jewellers or a bank, the worst case scenario was once in a while she found people swimming in the reservoir, but in general, she could easily fill a day staring at millions of gallons of crystal clear waters with the biggest excitement being a slightly choppy wave pattern.

"Security 1, this is control, just reminding you that your shift is almost over." The radio crackled. "If you want to give your final report, I'll validate your parking."

"Oh, you know, the usual." She sighed, answering the radio, looking to the cameras, and then to the large, fire-house style bell mounted on the wall nearest the end of the dam. "The unblinking eye is on as usual. The alarm is...still there."

She went over to a flimsy looking chain-link fence and grabbed the cheap padlock, holding a length of chain that had been wrapped around to secure it.

"And our state-of-the-art perimeter is still as secure as usual." She told the operator.

"Alright, start heading back." He told her. "The next shift will be in soon."

"Gladly." She commented, before making her way back. Literally as soon as she turned her back and started walking away, that was when Wrench and Sting Rage broke cover and ran up to the perimeter fence. Wrench activated a control on his wrist.

"Alright, that's taken care of the cameras and the alarm." He told Sting Rage, reaching through and taking the padlock. He got to work quickly picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" Sting Rage asked him. "Just tear it down!"

"Do you want to tip everyone off that someone's been here?" He asked in response as the padlock sprung open. He pulled the chain off and ushered Sting Rage inside. "Alright, we only have until the next patrol comes. Get to work!"

Sting Rage took the watering can that contained his modified venom and held it over the edge of the dam. The fluid leapt out of the watering can, rushing into the reservoir below.

"Are you sure this is enough?" Sting Rage asked him. "There's a lot of water..."

"I made it concentrated enough to contaminate the entire water supply." Wrench assured him. "If anyone drank that straight, they'd forget how to breathe."

"Alright, then we're done here." Sting Rage replied. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Wrench said as they got outside and he re-locked the fence. "You're staying here!"

"What for?" Sting Rage asked him.

"I've gone up against the Rangers plenty of times. That Purple Ranger is a smart one! If she figures out what we've done, you have to believe she'll be over like a shot to spread some kind of antidote!" Wrench told him. "You're staying here in case any Rangers show up."

"How long am I to stay here?" He asked.

"When we have all the Rangers' Energems, then you can come back." Wrench told him. "Now, find somewhere to hide and stay here until we tell you otherwise!"

As Wrench left, Sting Rage just sat in some bushes in a strop.

"I spent enough time camping with Ice Age." He complained. "When this is over, I better get a better bedroom!"

In the park, after his shift, Riley was just tying up his trainers, preparing to go for a run. He had barely made the deadline to sign up for the marathon, but fortunately he had managed to get signed up. He had never run a marathon before, but the thought of seeing Burt's face when he was waiting for him at the finish line was simply too good to pass up.

Burt had been on his case since they were kids. While Riley was always athletic, and had dedicated himself to his training to be a fencer, Burt seemed to make it his mission in life to be better than him at pretty much everything else. While Riley was a bench-warmer on the baseball team, Burt had the highest run average and the fastest pitch. While Riley was always on the podium in all the school running or swimming races, Burt was always on the top of the podium. The only thing Burt ever failed in was his academic studies, and Riley knew he never cared about them anyway. He always scoffed at intellectual pursuits and pointed out that no one ever really used trigonometry or history in their day to day lives anyway.

Riley had never run a marathon before, and he knew that taking one was a big ask for anyone. Even dedicated athletes spent weeks, even months preparing for them. He was certain that Burt would have been training non-stop whenever he wasn't working in the store. Riley was extremely fit, and he was confident that he would last the distance, but there was a difference between being able to walk or run 26 miles, doing so in a fast time was a different matter. Of course, he knew he had a secret weapon!

He took his Energem out and looked to it, smiling. He knew that with the Energem, stamina would be no problem. He could already imagine the look on Burt's face as he stood at the finish line, waiting on him to finish. Leanne arrived, smiling as she saw him.

"Wow, Chase said you were out here, but I had to see it for myself." She commented. "Twice in one day? There's such a thing as training too much you know."

"I entered the marathon." He told her. Leanne just looked to him a little curiously.

"Since when?" She asked him. "I know Ms Morgan closed the museum tomorrow because everyone would be at the marathon, but I thought we were all going to the park or..."

"I wanted to enter the marathon OK?" He asked her. Leanne just stood, putting her hand on her hip.

"Does this have anything to do with that asshole in the cafe?" She asked him. Riley didn't answer, but he didn't need to. His silence spoke volumes. "Riley..."

"I don't want to hear it." Riley interrupted her. "I've been listening to his shit since I was 7 years old..."

"Riley, he's a loser. Who the hell cares what he thinks?" Leanne asked him. "By this time tomorrow, he'll be back in Millport with a shiny piece of tin that everyone will forget about in a week."

"You don't get it!" Riley snapped at her. "He's ALWAYS been on my case! He's ALWAYS belittled everything I've done! To go out there and run, to rub his face in it for once..."

"Wow, I knew you were competitive, but I didn't think you were a jerk about it." Leanne commented. "Whatever happened to friendly competition?"

"Leanne, this guy..."

"Yeah, get it, he's a dick, he's such a nasty bully...guess what Riley, we've ALL been bullied at one time or another! Most of us just learn to grow up." She stated. Riley looked livid as she said this.

"Is that why you humiliated him?" He asked her. "Oh yeah, Burt really had a good time telling me how you fought my battles for me. Thanks for making me look completely helpless by the way."

"Riley, the guy ticked me off; I was just having a little fun with him." Leanne told him.

"And in doing so you made me look like a pathetic loser! Thanks a lot!" Riley shouted at her. Leanne by now was considerably less empathetic with him. Now, she was getting angry! She restrained herself, covering her mouth with her hand, like she was trying to gag herself to prevent herself saying something she'd regret, and she started breathing slowly, like she was trying to rein herself in.

"It seems to me like you're doing a good enough job of that by yourself." Leanne told him. "Besides, even if you do run tomorrow, what if you lose? Have you thought about that?"

"I won't lose." Riley told her, showing her his Energem. "I have a trump card, remember?"

"You're going to use your Energem to defeat your High School bully?" She commented. "Riley, that really is pathetic!"

"Hey, I've put up with..."

"You remember how we met right? The Mystic Tournament?" She recalled, turning away from him, like she couldn't even face him. "You know what I remember about that? I remember a guy that was about to be awarded a disqualification victory that hung up a white flag rather than accept a victory he didn't earn! I saw a guy that valued his honour more than a trophy! Where did that guy go? I liked that guy!"

"That was..."

"People have been training for this thing for months! They've put in the work!" She said to him. "How is what you're planning to do any different than taking a shortcut? Or taking steroids? What about all the people that worked their asses off? How is this fair on any of them?"

"Leanne..." He reached out for her, but she pulled away.

"Do what you like Riley." She snapped. "But if you do this, your victory will be hollow. It'll mean nothing, and knowing that will eat away at you a lot worse than anything Burt could EVER do to you."

With that, she walked away, leaving Riley to his training. He stretched out, preparing to run some laps.

The following day, the Rangers joined the residents of Amber Beach, lining up along the route of the marathon. Alessandra, Allison and Leanne had decided to join them, but Kendall had elected to remain behind at the lab. With Sting Rage still at large, she had determined that her time would be best spent making sure they had plenty of antidote ready in case he struck again. Alessandra had her arms wrapped around Koda.

"I look?" She asked him. Koda shook his head.

"Not yet, only when ready?" He asked her.

"Not even little peek?" She asked, giving him her best begging look. Koda just chuckled and shook his head.

"You see my body all time. I no wear shirt when wrestling." He reminded her. Alessandra just looked disappointed, but accepted his answer. They went to where Riley was preparing for the race. Leanne didn't look best pleased, but she wanted to be supportive of him as much as she could.

"Hey Brainiac, are you really running today?" Burt asked as he came by. "I thought you'd be tired of losing to me by now."

"We'll see who the loser is at the finish line." Riley responded. Burt just laughed at him.

"I would tell you to have fun staring at my ass, but I have a feeling you won't see it for long." He told him, heading off. Tyler just shook his head.

"That guy's such a douche." Tyler commented. "What's his problem?"

"Damned if I know." Riley answered. Just then, Heckyl arrived, carrying a glass of water.

"Riley, I see you took my advice." Heckyl stated. Leanne just looked to him.

"You gave him this idea?" She asked him. Heckyl just shrugged.

"Remember to stay hydrated." Heckyl told him, presenting the glass to him. Riley just shook his head.

"Thanks Heckyl, but I brought my own sports' drink." He answered, showing him a bottle he was carrying. Heckyl cursed his luck as Riley went to the starting position. The Rangers cleared the track as the race was about to begin. The Mayor stepped up to a podium to make the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Amber Beach. Welcome to the 68th annual Amber Beach Marathon!" He announced. "As you all know, the real winners are the charities to which you have generously donated. Many of you are being sponsored for your participation, and as such, I want to thank each and every one of you for your kind hearts."

The participants and the crowd all applauded.

"Now, I know that many of you have worked VERY hard for a long time for this, and we all want to know who will earn this prestigious trophy!" He said. Riley took out his Energem, looking to it in his hand. It glowed a little, lending him its power, but as it did, the Mayor's words struck him, and he couldn't help thinking about his fight with Leanne the night before.

"So, without any further ado, can you all please line up?" He said as he took the starter's pistol. Riley looked to Burt, and then to Leanne, before throwing up his hand.

"Wait, please, wait...I forgot something!" Riley called out, racing over to Leanne. She wasn't even looking at him as he arrived.

"Leanne." He said, earning only a dark look from her. He held out his hand. "Would you hold onto this for me?"

He pressed the Green Energem into her hand. Leanne looked up to him.

"What...?"

"You were right. This would mean nothing if I cheat." Riley told her. "I know you don't agree with me doing this at all, but whatever happens, win or lose, at least this way I'll be able to hold my head up and know it's my efforts."

Leanne smiled and hugged him, before allowing him to return to the starting line. The Mayor just glared at him.

"Are we ready NOW?" He asked. Riley just gulped.

"Y...yeah...sorry about that everyone." He replied. With that, the Mayor shook his head and fired the starter's pistol, starting the race.

Over at Ocean Bluff hospital, Phillipe came into Margaret's room, finding her being helped into a wheelchair by a couple of doctors. It had only been a couple of days since the surgery, and so her wounds were nowhere near healed enough for her to consider beginning to get measured up for and practicing using a prosthetic leg. She looked very pale, still feeling ill as a result of the chemotherapy, and she didn't look like she had slept well at all.

"Is everything prepared?" Phillipe asked the oncologist. He handed the Prince some paperwork.

"It's not often we'd suggest anyone leave the hospital so soon after surgery or beginning treatment." He reminded Phillipe.

"I assure you, nothing means more to me than Margaret's recovery." He told them, holding her hand. "I have assembled a team of the best specialists available."

"As long as your treatments are taken care of, then I suppose more comfortable surroundings are always preferable for recovery." The doctor said to Margaret. She just nodded.

"No offence, but the Embassy is a little more comfortable than this place." She told them. "Your beds especially are really not that comfortable."

"I've left you all my contact details should you need to reach me, but other than that, I'm happy to release you to your own team." The doctor told her. "No offence Margaret, but all going well, I really hope not to see you back here."

"Would you mind?" Phillipe asked as the porter was taking the handles to Margaret's wheelchair. Phillipe took his place and leaned down, kissing her cheek softly.

"So, where does the lady wish to go?" He asked her. She just smiled.

"Home." She responded, at which Phillipe started to take her out the door.

The marathon was well underway, and the team had already changed locations, heading for one of the checkpoints. Alessandra handed Allison and Leanne bottles of water.

"You are aware there's a water station right there right?" Allison asked her. Alessandra just shrugged.

"Where I from, best no drink water." Alessandra told her. Allison just accepted the bottle and took a drink, while Tyler, Chase and Koda all lined up near one of the water stations.

"Hey, here they come." Tyler called out. "Riley's in second place!"

"That Burt jerk is in first though." Chase said with a knowing smile. "Alright gentlemen, time for project secret weapon!"

They waited until the runners were almost at the checkpoint, before all three of them pulled up their shirts. In the morning, before they had come to the marathon, they had decided to write a little message to Riley on their abdomens. They were grateful to see that they had remembered to stand in the correct order, so that the words presented the message...

"Run, Riley, RUN!" They all called out, mirroring the message. The Green Ranger couldn't help smiling as he saw this. It was a little distracting, causing him to break pace for a second, but he could see Burt veering off to take a cup from the water station. It gave him an opportunity to catch up.

As he got a little way from the water station though, Burt just suddenly seemed to stop. Riley suspected it was one of Burt's games to get in his head, to give him a lead to take it back later. Riley hated to admit it, but running the marathon without his Energem was a lot of hard work, and Burt, for all his faults, really was an impressive athlete.

"Burt, what are you doing?" Riley asked him. Burt just stared at him with a blank, vacant expression on his face.

"Burt...who's Burt?" He asked him. "Where am I? Why am I running?"

"Come on Burt, stop screwing around!" Riley yelled at him. "If you want to..."

"RILEY!" Leanne called out. "Look!"

He looked around to see the others with the same blank looks on their faces. He saw Shelby finishing a cup of water, and instantly look confused and disorientated.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"Who's Nur?" Tyler asked, looking down at the message written on his abdomen. Chase went to Koda.

"Riley, do you know what's happening?" He asked.

"Who Riley?" Koda asked. Chase just pointed to his stomach.

"Isn't that your name?" He asked. Riley suddenly got a panicked look on his face as he realised what was happening.

"The venom! It's in the water!" Riley surmised. He ran over to Leanne. "Leanne, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." She replied.

"Thank God! Whatever you do, don't drink the water!" He told her. "I need my Energem! I need to get to the lab!"

Leanne gave Riley his Energem, at which he looked around, seeing Heckyl with Koda, taking his Energem from him.

"Yes, I'm a friend. I'm just going to help you..."

"Good idea Heckyl!" Riley said, taking the Energem from him. Heckyl had to hide his anger as Riley took it. He was so close, but he risked exposing himself if he made a move now. "I'll take the Energems back to the lab and talk to Ms Morgan. You help the girls make sure the guys don't wander off and get hurt!"

"Yes, you do that!" Heckyl said, his face twisting into a sneer as Riley left. "I'll just have to pick up the gems from your base later."


	17. Sting of Rage

Rusty made his way to the museum, looking around for any signs of activity. James had sent him to the museum after hearing about what happened at the university.

As he pulled up to the museum, he was surprised that the parking lot appeared to be empty. While in his experience museums weren't necessarily particularly busy, especially during the day, he was a little surprised that there only appeared to be one car in the car park. He couldn't even see any people just hanging around nearby. Pulling up as close as he could to the front door, he got out and made his way to the door.

It wasn't as though he had never heard anyone question him about James before. When he had first disappeared after the accident, he had been questioned by the police, and even the FBI. It was difficult to explain how a man would suddenly just disappear off the face of the Earth. It was even harder to explain when he couldn't even take them back to the island that they had been exploring when the cave-in occurred. It was like the island itself didn't exist. It was a long time after that before anyone was willing to work with him again, and even then there were always whispers.

Shelby had seemed different though. Generally most people just wanted to hear IF James had died, HOW he had died, why no one had ever found the body...they were ghouls of the worst kind, only wanting to either hear the morbid tale of his sticky end, or in some cases, almost hoping that Rusty would somehow slip up and admit that he had killed his best friend for reasons known only to him. Shelby though seemed to have a lot of questions more pertinent to James as a person and his work. When he had shown James the picture, James had confirmed that Shelby knew his son, and asked Rusty to see if Tyler had come back.

As he got to the door, he found that the lights inside the main building were off, and the door was locked. He rattled it for good measure, confirming that it was locked. It took a moment for him to notice a sign up, stating it was closed due to the Amber Beach Marathon.

"Damn it." He grumbled. He had hoped to get this out of the way as quickly as possible. He was the only one that knew James was still alive. To say he had been shocked when James turned up at his apartment one day was an understatement. That he had been drawn into James' bizarre tale for the following ten years was nothing short of a fantasy story. James had explained to him that he found the Aqua Energem, and of the powers it gave him. He had also explained why he couldn't risk going home to his family. However, they had since found out about the Rangers. James had been the one to catch Tyler as he fell from Sledge's ship. James had been overjoyed to know that his son now had powers like him, and felt that perhaps now he wouldn't be in danger from the monster that chased him and perhaps he could see his son again, but by the time he went to the museum to reunite with his son, he had found out he was gone.

Rusty hated to think of James getting his hopes up again, the only reason he had agreed to check out the museum was to ensure Tyler was actually back. Unfortunately, it seemed that once again fate was against them.

"James, your luck really sucks." He commented. Just then, he noticed someone running towards the museum. He was dressed like he was participating in the marathon, but Rusty hadn't seen anything to indicate that the marathon came anywhere near the museum. He saw the kid disappear around the back and followed him.

He ran around back, to the loading area, but by the time he got there, the kid was gone, vanished into thin air! He threw his hands up in the air.

"James, my life used to be normal until I met you." He complained as he went back to his car.

Riley slid down into the lab, finding Kendall working in the lab. He came over to her, the Energems in his hand.

"Ms Morgan, please tell me you didn't drink the water!" He rushed out. Kendall just shook her head. "Thank God! Ms Morgan, someone contaminated the water! All of the others have been affected!"

"Did the monsters...?"

"I brought the Energems with me." Riley told her, showing them to her. Kendall started to work on her computer.

"It's possible that they only spiked...oh!" Kendall said as she started to read some reports. "Um...there are some worrying reports. Apparently a surgeon called off a procedure because he forgot how to do it...there was a pile-up on the freeway because someone forgot how to drive!"

"Then it's not just the Marathon water stations that are affected." Riley replied. Kendall shook her head.

"The only way they could have affected this many people so quickly is if they affected the city's water supply." Kendall told him. "There's only one reservoir that services the entire city!"

"So how do we help everyone?" He asked her. Kendall gave him a spray antidote.

"This should help cure the others." Kendall told him. "I've had the Plesiozord filling up with antidote. I'll be able to disperse it over the city and the reservoir in a couple of hours."

"What's to stop them doing this again?" Riley asked her. Kendall started running some detailed scans.

"Just as I thought, he's by the reservoir." Kendall told him. "No doubt they suspected we'd figure out that was where the venom came from. Once you've cured the others, get to the reservoir and finish Sting Rage for good. Just like Ice Age, make sure there's nothing left. We don't want to risk them trying this again."

"I'll call Phillipe on the way." Riley told her. "Thanks Ms Morgan."

Back at the park, Allison grabbed Chase, guiding him back towards the rest of the group as he almost wandered off on his own.

"Now Chase, I told you before, you can't walk off. We need to wait on Riley coming back." She told him. Chase just started laughing.

"Your accent sounds silly." He remarked. Allison just rolled her eyes as she shoved him back towards the area they were using to keep those affected safe.

"Tyler Nevarro?" Tyler called out, wandering around. "Is there a Tyler Nevarro here? I have your wallet!"

"You found it in YOUR pocket, figure it out!" Leanne responded sarcastically as she tried to get him to stay still. "Alessandra, have you seen Heckyl?"

"I no see." She answered, while she held Koda, trying to keep him calm.

"Where the bloody hell did he walk off to?" Allison grumbled.

"Tyler Nevarro?" Tyler called out again, still trying to find the owner of the wallet that he had found in his own pocket for some reason.

"TYLER!" Riley called out as he arrived back.

"Is this yours?" Tyler asked, preparing to hand over the wallet. Riley just sprayed him in the face, causing him to splutter a little.

"Riley, what are you...? Wait...Riley! I remember!" Tyler said happily. "I'm Tyler! This is MY wallet!"

Riley started spraying the other Rangers, bringing them back to reality. They all started to get their bearings as Riley handed out their Energems.

"The water is tainted with the venom, but Ms Morgan is going to disperse the antidote with the Plesio Zord." He explained. "Sting Rage is at the reservoir, that's how they did it. We need to destroy him!"

"Alright, you guys...can you make sure none of the people affected hurt themselves?" Shelby asked Leanne, Alessandra and Allison. Allison just nodded.

"We'll do our best, but there're a lot of them." Allison answered. Riley noticed a commotion a little way off, seeing a frightened looking Burt running away from his friends.

"Come on Burt, it's us, your friends!" One of them said. Riley looked to the spray bottle in his hand. He had just enough for one more dose, and thinking about it, Burt could help them look after those that were still confused until Kendall could disperse the antidote. He ran over and grabbed Burt, spraying him in the face. The bully spluttered and started wiping his face.

"Riley, are you trying to ruin my chances at the Marathon?" He asked him. Riley just sighed.

"You're welcome." Riley said sarcastically, almost instantly regretting his decision. One of Burt's friends came to him.

"Can you believe him?" Burt asked. "No doubt half the field is already way ahead!"

"Burt...Riley just cured you." One of his lackies told him.

"Yeah, you didn't know who you were." The other agreed. "He fixed you with some kind of spray."

"Brainiac...helped me?" Burt asked, looking to Riley, who had stopped by the water table as they were trying to leave. He had always teased Riley, always delighted in showing off in front of him. He couldn't have imagined Riley ever wanting to help him, and yet he had. Burt headed over as Riley started talking to an old man.

"I'm telling you I'm thirsty!" The old man stated.

"Sir, the water is tainted, you can't drink it!" Riley protested.

"Tainted? What do you mean...?"

"Hey!" Burt called out, taking the cup from the old man. He pointed to Riley. "This guy has always been the smartest person I've ever known. Believe me; if he says the water is poisoned, you don't want to touch it."

Before anyone could say anything else, Burt grabbed the table and overturned it, spilling all the water cups out onto the field. Allison just blinked.

"Why...why didn't we think of that?" She asked.

"Riley...I'm sorry...I mean...um..."

"Burt, I really need to go!" Riley told him. "If you want to make things up to me, help the girls make sure nobody in the park leaves. The last thing we want is people who don't know where they're going wandering into traffic."

"You can count on me!" Burt said with a huge smile. As Riley left, he turned to his two friends. "Well, you heard him, let's round these people up! It'll be just like sheep back home!"

Over at the museum, Heckyl slid down the chute, ending up in the Dino Lab. He got a little smirk on his face as he straightened out his coat.

"I will never tire of doing that." He mused. "Perhaps I'll keep this place once I'm done with the Rangers."

He looked around as he found the place quiet. He couldn't see Kendall around anywhere.

"Kendall?" He called out in a little sing-song voice. "Pretty laaaaadyyyyy?"

He still didn't get an answer. He sighed and started to skip into the middle of the Dino Lab.

"Oh, it looks like no one is home." He mused. "Well, then I suppose I'll just have to help myself to..."

His words tailed off as he saw the Crystal Beds before him empty. He looked to the other, also finding them empty.

"Empty?" He asked. "But...but...Riley said he was bringing them here!"

"Purple Ranger to Rangers, the Plesio Zord is airborne." Kendall's voice came through one of the computers. "The antidote is ready and all systems are go."

"Kendall?" Heckyl said as he came over to the computers to monitor the conversation.

"Heard and understood." Tyler voice responded. "We're on our way to the reservoir now."

"Graphite Ranger here, I'm already on site." Phillipe's voice came over. "Sting Rage is here, and he's brought a few friends with him!"

"Don't engage until..."

"It's a little late for that." Phillipe interrupted Tyler. "If you could get here quickly, that would be greatly appreciated!"

"We'll be there in the next couple of minutes." Shelby assured him.

"NO!" Heckyl roared as he slammed a hand down on the workbench. He had lined it all up so perfectly. The Rangers were lost and confused, with their memories wiped. Riley had brought their Energems here; they were ripe for the picking! But he had been pipped at the post at the last possible moment. The Rangers had mobilised quickly, and by the time he arrived, they had gone out to battle his monster, taking their Energems with them!

"He had to restrain himself as his hand started glowing, ready to unleash his fury on the Rangers' hardware. He was sure Kendall would notice if she came back and her lab was destroyed. He had underestimated the Rangers, particularly the Purple Ranger. Wrench had warned him how smart he was, but he had never suspected for one minute that they'd be ready to undo his work already.

"Perhaps it isn't a complete loss." He posited as a wicked grin crossed his face. "I still have a whole army...and I know EXACTLY where your base is!"

With that, he turned and left the lab, his coat fluttering behind him.

By the time the Rangers got to the Reservoir, Phillipe was already locked in battle with Sting Rage. Having heard over the communicator that he was there, he had headed straight there to keep him busy. He ducked under Sting Rage's strike, rolling forward as he blasted a couple of viviks with his blaster.

"Phillipe, are you alright?" Shelby asked him.

"I would greatly appreciate some assistance!" He told them as he continued the fight. The Rangers were only too quick to oblige, quickly joining the fight.

"You guys get out of here!" Chase called out to the security guards as he blasted down some more viviks. "Alright, the coast is clear. Let's give him everything! Para Chopper Blast!"

He opened fire, but Sting Rage was able to block the blast with his staff.

"Is that all you have?" Sting Rage asked him.

"Let me try!" Riley suggested, pulling out his Raptor Claw. He leapt at the monster, but he found his defence nigh impenetrable. He was dashed backwards, being caught by the others. "Wow! He's a lot stronger than I remember him from last time!"

"Let me try this!" Phillipe called out. "Royal Ranger PUNCH!"

Sting Rage gripped his staff like a baseball bat, and hit the attack straight back at him. Phillipe peeled himself off the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, THAT was embarrassing." He grumbled.

"Tyler, we need something stronger!" Chase told him. "Time to try out my Dino Armour X Charger!"

"Oh man, I've always wanted to try this thing!" Tyler said as he put the charger into his morpher. "Dino Armour X, Ready!"

"Oh, this doesn't look good!" Sting Rage commented as Tyler ran at him, extending the X-Jaws before him. He leapt through the air, spinning as he went.

"Final...STRIKE!" Tyler called out as he ploughed through Sting Rage. The Rangers watched as he exploded, ending his first life. "Monster Extinct!"

"Ms Morgan, how is the dispersal going?" Chase asked her. Almost right on cue, the Plesio Zord flew overhead.

"One more pass and the entire city should be covered." She told them. "Can he be revived?"

The Magna Beam struck the ground where Sting Rage had fallen, reviving Sting Rage and growing him to massive size. Tyler got onto the communicator.

"You REALLY have to stop doing that!" He commented.

"All it means is you get to try out your Dino Super Drive mode." Kendall reminded him. Tyler smiled.

"Awesome!" He answered. "Alright, who's with me?"

"I still owe that son of a bitch for what he did to Chloe!" Chase told him.

"I'm with you." Riley added. Tyler just nodded.

"Then the rest of you finish off down here." He told his team. They formed up the Para Raptor formation, facing down Sting Rage as he came to the attack. Riley barely managed to keep him at bay with his weapon.

"Alright, we could really use that power boost now." Riley stated.

"You get first crack at him Chase." Tyler told him. "Make him burn!"

"Dino Super Drive, Ready!" Chase called out, pulling out a Gold Dino Charger. Before they knew what had happened, they found themselves encased in armour, much like their Dino Drive armour, but now there were spiked bracers on their upper arms and upper legs too. Chase had a new sword in his hand, one with housings for five Dino Chargers in a circular chamber, like a revolver.

"Dude, how awesome is this?" Tyler called out.

"This is definitely powerful alright." Riley agreed as they struck Sting Rage. "Alright Chase, you know what to do!"

"Dino Chargers!" He called out; throwing out five Dino Chargers, which all flew into the housings on the Dino Super Sabre. "This is what you get for threatening my kid sister you son of a bitch! FINAL STRIKE!"

Sting Rage screamed in agony as the blast struck him incinerating him completely. Tyler and Riley just blinked as they saw the devastation.

"Well...um...I guess HE'S not coming back." Riley commented.

"Good." Chase said coldly as he levelled the sword over his shoulder. "Monster Extinct!"


	18. Marathon Clean Up

In the ship, a distraught Poisandra was searching, frantically throwing things around, sobbing all the while. Ever since the disappearance of her beloved Sledge, she had been inconsolable, and had spent her days searching high and low for anything of his that could be used in the reanimator to bring him back. Wrench had told her that he didn't have anything that could be used to bring back Sledge, and he had even tried to remind her that even if he COULD find some of his genetic material, that all he could create would be a clone of Sledge. It would not be Sledge. None of this made the slightest bit of difference to Poisandra though; even a clone was more than enough for her.

Her search had finally made its way to the kitchen, when she had remembered hearing that DNA could be attained from saliva. Anything that he had eaten or drank and left could potentially have some tiny trace of his DNA on it. She was throwing supplies around recklessly, creating a mess all over the place.

"Maybe he tried one of these cakes." She said as she looked to the samples she had Decay make up for her. "None of these samples look like they've been bitten...maybe one of these energy drinks..."

"Any time he had one of those it was gone in one swig!" Curio reminded her. He hated to see his mistress so distraught, but he didn't want her to live in false hope. "Please Poisandra..."

"What's going on here?" Heckyl asked as he arrived. "Why have you wasted all this food?"

"I was looking for something my Sledgeums had eaten." Poisandra wailed as she buried her face in her hands and wept. "I just want him back!"

"Now now, there's no need for that, come here." Heckyl told her, pulling her in and hugging her, rubbing her back as she sobbed. "It's not right that he's gone, but creating a clone isn't the answer. You know what is though...?"

"Wh...wh...what?" She sobbed as she parted from him. Heckyl gave her an evil smirk.

"Revenge." He stated. "What if I told you I know where the Rangers' base is?"

"You...you know where they're hiding?" She asked him.

"I'm planning a full-on invasion before they have a chance to catch their breath after Sting Rage." Heckyl told her. "How would you feel about being the first one through the door and getting your hands on the ones who took your precious Sledge from you?"

"Where are they? Just point the way!" She screeched, scrambling to leave. Heckyl just grabbed her and pulled her back though.

"Patience, all in good time." He told her. "I want everyone in on this! I'm assembling the troops! CURIO! Prepare some refreshments!"

"What?" Curio asked him.

"Get drinks! I want to toast our charge to victory!" Heckyl called out as he headed out to gather the monsters, followed closely by a vengeful Poisandra. Curio just looked around.

"Well, I see plenty of glasses, but what does he want me to fill them with?" Curio asked, before noticing his watering can. "Oh, I've been looking for that!"

He lifted it up, and could feel its weight, and hear sloshing of liquid. He looked inside and could see it was almost full.

"What is this stuff?" He asked, giving it a sniff. It smelled distinctly sweet. He just shrugged. "Well, he did ask me to get drinks!"

With that, he unwittingly poured the last of Sting Rage's memory-erasing venom into the glasses. He put them all on a trolley, which he wheeled out dutifully as Heckyl was giving a rousing speech.

"Snide may have FAILED to catch the Rangers, but I...I alone have located their secret base!" Heckyl announced to a few cheers. Curio started dutifully handing out the drinks. "Soon, we will storm the place en masse! We will destroy them all, and finally take all the Energems!"

Curio handed Heckyl the last glass, which Heckyl raised as his monsters whooped in delight.

"A toast...to VICTORY!" He announced, before raising the glass to his lips. He stopped suddenly as he started to feel a familiar sensation, symptoms he had felt before...he tried in vain to spit the drink out as he realised he was drinking the venom! He looked around and saw all the monsters chugging it completely unaware.

"No, STOP!" He called out! Too late, his mind started to cloud over. He'd only had a mouthful, but that was enough to erase some of his most recent memories. He stopped dead and looked around in confusion. "Fury...what were we uh...about to do?"

"I...don't know." Fury told him. Everyone just looked around in confusion. Not one of them had any idea why they were all out in the middle of the corridor drinking. He just held up a hand.

"I think I'll just go...take a nap." He remarked, making his way slowly towards his chambers. Perhaps a little rest was all he needed.

Back in Amber Beach, the Rangers and their friends were helping with the cleaning up. Once the antidote started to take effect and people remembered what they were doing, they started to come back. While no one was in any danger of setting an impressive time, since the vast majority of the runners were being sponsored for charity, most returned to the course to finish up on behalf of their donors. Riley though had had enough of running. He had registered so late he never had a chance to get sponsored, and so he didn't really owe anyone anything. As a result, he just quietly pulled out so he could help people clean up the park.

It was dark by the time the last of the runners started to cross the finish line. Riley was just putting some plastic cups away in a trash bag when Burt finally came up to the finish line dead last. True to his word, he'd helped keep people safe and had spent so long helping round off those that wandered off that by the time he returned to the race, it was well and truly over. He plodded towards the finish line, looking morose, but when he saw Riley standing at the finish line, he looked even more dejected.

"So you're waiting for me?" Burt asked him. "Go ahead, give it to me, I know I deserve it..."

"Burt, I pulled out. I didn't beat you." Riley told him. "Come on, it's only a couple of feet. You should finish."

Burt looked to his watch, and sighed.

"Well, I guess I already have the record for the fastest time." He commented. "Maybe I can set the record for the SLOWEST time."

As he stepped over the finish line, Riley gave him a little clap, but Burt just waved it off.

"Riley...I'm really sorry about all that shit I threw your way over the years." Burt told him. "It's just; everything always came really easy to you."

"Easy to ME?" Riley asked, looking completely shocked by what he had said. Burt had been the hero of his year all his life.

"Yeah...you always did great in maths and science, all that studying stuff...it just came really easy to you." Burt told him. "Me, I just felt like...I couldn't get my head around it."

"Burt, that doesn't explain..."

"It really got to me, and I guess because I was angry, I lashed out at you." He told him. Riley just shook his head.

"I knew you struggled with some of that stuff, but...I never knew you cared that you didn't do well in that stuff." Riley answered. Burt just looked down.

"Do you think I liked knowing I was dumb? That I'll probably never do anything outside of Millport?" Burt asked him. "Do you have any idea how it feels to suck so bad at something that you love?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Riley replied. "Do you think I liked the fact I was riding the pine all year in the baseball team? You and the others, you all picked it up in seconds. I knew all the theory and I trained hard, but it just never clicked for me."

"I never thought about it that way." Burt said. "I'm sorry I made you feel badly."

"Thanks Burt." Riley told him. As Burt left with his friends, Leanne came over, smiling.

"That was a really good thing you did." Leanne told him. Riley just looked to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I know how tempting it had to be to take the opportunity to take it out on him." She told him.

"Well you know, that would probably have felt good." Riley agreed. "But only for a moment. It's not like it would erase all the years he made me feel lousy about myself. I guess the only thing that would is just letting it go."

"You know, I guess you are a brainiac after all." She teased him. "Come on, we're nearly finished clearing up."

In another part of the park, Kendall was stuffing litter into a bag, when Shelby came over carrying an armful of rubbish. Kendall held the bag open, but Shelby could see that she was distracted.

"You're worried about Heckyl aren't you?" Shelby asked her. Kendall didn't answer, but continued working. "Ms Morgan, he probably just went off looking for people that got lost."

"Shelby, I really..."

"OK, I won't talk about personal stuff." Shelby told her. "I just wanted to say...Heckyl seems like a great guy."

Kendall just looked to her.

"Really?" Kendall asked her. "I thought you'd be against him..."

"Hey, it's not his fault you needed to hire someone. That's on me." Shelby told her. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to come back, and that I hadn't thought that if he wasn't around then there'd be a place for me at the museum, but if I can't, then I guess Heckyl isn't a bad replacement."

"We should finish up." Kendall told her. "It's getting dark."

Shelby had to rein in her frustration. She had tried to mend bridges with Kendall, but it seemed like her former boss wasn't willing to meet her halfway. Ivan had seen the whole thing from a little way off and came over.

"I must admit that Heckyl is somewhat of an acquired taste." Ivan told her.

"This isn't about Heckyl." Shelby responded. "What the hell is wrong with Ms Morgan? I've apologised 'til I'm blue in the face and she's still treating me like some kind of...it's...it's like the last year never happened!"

Ivan knew that Shelby and Kendall hadn't always had the smoothest of relationships. For a long time, Kendall had thought Shelby was a spoiled and privileged child who expected every opportunity to be handed to her regardless of if she had earned it, while Shelby had often thought Kendall was rather cold and aloof to anyone that wasn't already on her level. Their relationship had thawed over time, and Kendall had even started to help Shelby with her dream of getting into Palaeontology before Shelby had gone with Tyler on his search.

"I'm certain that isn't the case at all Shelby." Ivan tried to assure her. "We're all getting used to being back..."

"I know I left, but I wasn't exactly on vacation. I was helping Tyler!" Shelby snorted. "It's not my fault that she and Matt broke up. I'd have thought whatever this weird thing she has going on with Heckyl would have gotten her to lighten up a little but if she's so sore over the fact I still have a boyfriend and she doesn't...I don't even know what to think!"

Ivan could understand why Shelby might have thought that way, but he had a feeling that Kendall hadn't just succumbed to jealousy. He'd had his own run-in with Kendall recently, after he had found some mail in her trash. It was documentation confirming a full-ride scholarship at the university. It appeared Kendall had recommended Shelby for a programme there. He knew that Kendall didn't just give out opportunities lightly, and that was a pretty big one. He had a feeling that had something to do with Kendall's behaviour towards Shelby now.

"I wouldn't judge Ms Morgan too harshly." Ivan recommended. "She knows of your passion. Perhaps she just needs some time. I'm certain she will remember how sincere your drive is."

He wanted to tell Shelby about the letter, to tell her about the offer, but given that the offer had likely expired, together with the fact he was already somewhat on thin ice with Kendall for "snooping" through her trash left him reluctant to risk her ire any further by sharing the contents of her mail with Shelby. She was sure that if Shelby knew that Kendall was willing to endorse her with her peers, that Shelby would do anything to mend bridges. He put a hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"Ms Morgan does respect you. Perhaps if you are patient and are willing to demonstrate your sincerity, things will return to the way they were." Ivan suggested. Shelby just sighed.

"I'm not holding my breath for it." Shelby answered as she went to collect more trash. "Come on. I've got a test tomorrow, and I really want to get home to do some last minute cramming."

Heckyl was woken up by a long, rumbling snoring. He held a pillow over his own head trying to drown it out, but the dreadful sound seemed to cause the very walls to shake. He had agreed to let a couple of the monsters change rooms in order to ease some tensions, but he wasn't quite aware that the room Nightmare wanted was so CLOSE to his!

He got up, throwing off the covers and strode down the corridor towards Nightmare's room, his rage building within him as he neared Nightmare's new cell. He got to the door and looked in, seeing the monster lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. The sound of every snore cut through him like a saw. Heckyl started to power up a blast in his hand, intending to silence the monster for good. As he was about to launch the blast though, he heard a ringing sound that distracted him. Eventually, he located it in his inside pocket. There was a cell phone that was ringing. He remembered that when he was hired at the museum Kendall had been a little troubled that Heckyl didn't appear to have any contact details, and so he had agreed to get a cell phone so that she could contact him in an emergency. He didn't know anyone else in the city, so it was no surprise that the caller ID said it was Kendall. She was the only one that had his number.

"Ms Morgan." He answered the phone with a little smile. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You disappeared from the park." Kendall reminded him. Heckyl had to think hard about it. Thanks to the venom that incompetent idiot Curio had served them all, he was struggling to remember much of what happened.

"Oh, the park, right...I was...um..." He said, hoping Kendall would lead him in what he was actually doing in the park in the first place. He had been working the team, especially her, for a while now, but the last day or so was just a complete fog. He knew that the pretty scientist had taken a shine to him; it was something he was keen to encourage. He had to admit having fun with it, he was more than a little attracted to her too. Was he with her in the park?

"Yes, you were helping the team by helping the others with those who had lost their memories." Kendall told him. This made sense. The fact he didn't remember what had happened suggested something had happened to him. He noticed something else too, she referred to 'the team' in front of him.

"The team?" He asked for clarification.

"The Rangers!" Kendall reminded him. "You were looking after the people Sting Rage's venom affected while we took care of Sting Rage?"

"Oh, yes...of course...I just thought by 'team' you meant...the others." Heckyl tried to explain quickly. He tried to think fast to come up with an explanation. "I...found this delightful old woman that was wandering around. A really frail thing, completely lost and terrified. She was too scared to be around so many people when she didn't know what was going on, so I found some of her contact details in her belongings and I took her home."

"That's very commendable, but you didn't..."

"Her memory returned while I was taking her home." He interrupted her. "She insisted I come with her. She was so grateful she insisted that took me home for some iced tea and malt loaf."

"Really?" Kendall asked, smiling a little at the thought. One of her favourite people in the world was her grandmother. While the last word anyone would ever use for her G-Ma Betty was helpless, she always hoped that if she ever needed it, someone would help her.

"I say 'invited', it was really more like a kidnapping! She wouldn't let me leave!" Heckyl chuckled. "I would have called, but she was so intent on finding out if I was single for her grand kids..."

"Do I hear snoring?" Kendall asked. Heckyl looked across to Nightmare and smiled.

"Yes, the precious old dear finally dropped off." Heckyl lied expertly. "I was planning on quietly sneaking out while I had the chance."

"Well, when you do, I was wondering...is that invitation still open?" She asked him.

"Invitation?" He asked.

"You asked me out?" Kendall reminded him. "I know it's getting late, but the pizza place near the museum should still be open for a couple of hours."

"You know, that sounds just about perfect." He replied. "I'll see you there, Pretty Lady."

With that, he put away his cell phone and looked to Nightmare.

"Well, it looks like you live to snore another day at least." He remarked as he turned and walked away.


	19. Restless

In their apartment, Tyler was just getting some popcorn while Ivan and Riley looked out a movie. Riley showed the DVD to Ivan.

"Highlander, the tale of immortal warriors locked in a deadly competition to be the last one standing and claim the ultimate prize." He declared. "Christian Slater and Sean Connery, a classic!"

"Immortal warriors fighting with swords?" Tyler chuckled. "A little close to home isn't it?"

"Huh, I guess I never thought about it that way." Riley said with a little smile as he thought about the irony of his choice. "Though technically we're not immortal, we just don't age. They can only die if their heads are removed."

"I once served with a detachment of Highlanders." Ivan told them. "Scots sell-swords were very common in my day, and the crown hired a great many. Their claymores while a little cumbersome for my tastes were quite deadly. I once watched one take down a knight and his charger in a single swing! It was a sight to see I can tell you!"

"Oh man, this is SO bogus!" Chase said aloud, gesturing to his computer. "Some people think anyone will believe anything that's on the net."

"Are you looking up that You Tube again?" Ivan asked him. Chase showed them the screen.

"Some kid claims she's made a real-life hoverboard." He told them, letting them see the video. There was a girl in a pink t-shirt performing tricks all around a skate park on a board of her own design. There was a definite sound of some kind of engine, and there was no sign of any wheels. "This is obviously totally fake."

"I don't know, it's pretty convincing." Riley conceded. "I doubt she could do all those tricks if the board was tethered by any kind of wires."

"She looks like she's sixteen or something!" Chase protested.

"Just because she's young doesn't mean she isn't smart." Ivan told him. "By the time he was 26 Raphael had designed and built half of Rome."

"Dude, seriously, if she had REALLY built something like that, why's she running around in a public park?" Chase asked them. "If she patented that thing and sold the design to toy makers, hell, even motor companies, she'd be like...a GAZILLIONAIRE!"

"That's not a real thing Chase." Riley sighed.

"Whatever, you know what I mean!" Chase replied. Tyler just looked to him.

"I can't believe after everything you've seen and done you're sceptical about this." Tyler told him. "Ms Morgan makes stuff like this on like...a weekly basis."

"Yeah, and not everyone is completely driven by money. You should know that." Riley reminded him. Chase just shook his head.

"Sorry guys, but I'm just not convinced." Chase said, sliding the keyboard closer to himself to post a comment. "Sorry Sarah Thompson, but I dub this...Fakest video EVER!"

"Alright, if you're done trolling kids on You Tube, you want to come and..."

"Shh..." Tyler said, holding up a hand. "You guys hear that?"

"It sounds like...laughter." Ivan said. Riley just shrugged.

"It's probably just the uni students down the hall." Riley told them.

"No, they moved out while you were away." Chase said with a smile.

"But, they were the only other ones on this floor." Tyler said, thinking about it. "Except for..."

"MS MORGAN!" They all called out together. They all called out together. They crowded around the door, clamouring to get to the peep hole.

"Guys, only one of us can look through and I'm already here." Tyler stated. They all backed off a little, but kept close enough to listen in.

"I don't believe it, I just...I can't believe it." Kendall laughed as she looked to Heckyl in disbelief. "This can't be the first time you've eaten a pizza."

"I swear to you it is!" He assured her.

"But EVERYONE'S eaten pizza!" She chuckled. "I once worked on a dig crew that managed to rustle up pizza in ANTARCTICA!"

"Well, the last place I lived didn't really have much in the way of a diverse culinary scene." He told her, entirely truthfully. He'd been on prison rations for millions of years! Pizza, funnily enough, was decidedly not on the menu! "I'm actually looking forward to trying out more of the options available in this city. The restaurants always smell so wonderful when I pass by."

"I know a great Indian place that I go to quite a lot." Kendall stated. Behind the door, Riley recoiled a little.

"That was where she took Matt on their first date!" He whispered pointedly. Ivan, Chase and Tyler just glared at him, before returning to the door.

"Ms Morgan, are you asking me out on another date?" Heckyl asked her. Kendall started to shift a little uncomfortably.

"Well, I mean...only if you're interested." She commented. "Of course if you would prefer the company of the other lady you ate with tonight..."

"Oh, she was a delight, but I think we've parted ways as friends." He chuckled. "But you did remind me, you told me about your G-ma Betty...but you never told me what she calls you."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "She calls me Kendall."

"Come now Ms Morgan, there's no need to be so coy. Everyone knows grandmothers have adorable little nicknames for their grandkids." He pressed on.

"Kendall's grandmother is still alive?" Chase asked. "She never talks about her family! I only know about her aunt because I found the photo in her purse." The other three hissed to silence him.

"I don't know why I even told you about her." Kendall said with a huge grin.

"Because she's clearly very important to you, and from what you told me, I can see where you get your independent streak." Heckyl said as he moved closer. "Go on, what was that nickname."

"I really don't..."

"If you don't tell me, I might need to find another restaurant partner." He teased her. Kendall looked to her chest and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Doodlebug." She whispered. He just leaned in, cupping his ear with his hand. Kendall rolled her eyes. "Alright, it's Doodlebug."

"Doodlebug?" He chuckled as he heard it. "Now, that IS adorable!"

"Only she calls me that! If you tell anyone...!"

"Have I told anyone your other secrets?" He asked her. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me...Doodlebug."

"Hey! Only G-ma Betty gets to call me that!" Kendall warned him. "If you want to find someone else to take you to restaurants..."

"That's the last time I promise you." Heckyl responded, leaning in and kissing Kendall's cheek. "Good night, Pretty Lady."

"Now that...that you can call me." She answered as he walked away. She bit her lip as she watched him go. As she was about to go into her apartment though, she noticed a shadow on the floor. She walked over to the door to the guys' apartment and banged on the door hard.

"OW, JEEZ!" Tyler complained as they all recoiled away from the door.

"Thanks for agreeing to inventory the morning delivery guys!" Kendall said with a smirk as she headed into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

The following morning, Koda was at the gym, working hard with Jack, perfecting some of their co-ordination with a couple of other trainees. Koda, it seemed, had taken to the nuance of tag-team wrestling very well. It was very different from singles wrestling; both partners had to have a certain chemistry. They needed to know where each other was instinctively. They needed to quickly get used to each other's nuances, their particular speed and strength and suchlike in order to meld as a team. It wasn't easy, sadly a lot of people entering the business, by nature of the ego-driven gym culture tended to be more drawn to individual achievement. A lot of singles wrestlers would be put together in a tag team, but if they didn't mesh, it would not last. As a result of his work with the Rangers though, Koda was already used to co-ordinating with a team. Of being able to trust that his team mates would be in the right place at the right time without needing to be able to see them.

Carl came out of his office, just as Koda vaulted over the ropes, accepting the tag from Jack.

"Koda, Jack, can I see you two for a minute?" He called out to them. They shook hands with their opponents, before climbing out of the ring, gathering their towels. They headed into the office, at which Carl closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat guys." Carl told them. They did as they were told, at which Jack lit up a cigarette. Carl put an ashtray down for him. "Guys, I really wanted to talk to you about how things are going."

"Matches going really well." Koda said excitedly. "Crowds really like!"

"The kid's underselling it. That last crowd was insane." Jack said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "That show we did with the Bucks...I might not like those kids much, but they sure put on a good match."

"Well, it's definitely been noticed. The merch sales don't lie gentlemen." He said as he wandered around the room. "Which is why I just got off the phone to Eddie and Davey."

"Eddie and Davey?" Jack asked him. "You're shitting us!"

"I shit you not!" Carl replied as he slapped them both on the shoulders. "They finally had a mutually acceptable. Congratulations gents. At the end of the month, you two get the Wolves!"

"THE WOLVES!" Koda screeched, standing up sharply and sending his chair flying. Although he had been on the scene for a while, he still was a fan at heart, and he still had his moments of fanboy flailing. Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards, collectively known as The Wolves were widely considered one of the best tag teams on the independent scene. They were renowned all over the world. "We wrestle The Wolves? For real?"

"If that gets you going, the next bit's going to make you really flip out!" Carl told him. "It's for the straps!"

"WE WRESLE FOR CHAMPIONSHIPS?" Koda screeched in an unusually high-pitched tone. Among The Wolves many accomplishments all over the globe, they'd held multiple championships, one of which was the championships in Carl's promotion. Unfortunately, they'd had some setbacks between injuries and booking clashes. However, with their schedule being freed up, it gave him the opportunity to showcase a title match.

"Yeah, just try to keep it down a little." Jack answered casually. "Carl, you've got a match."

"Then I'll get Davey on the horn." Carl told them. "Koda, you want to go and rest up a little? No doubt Jack will be working you extra hard for this!"

"I work REALLY hard! I see tomorrow!" He called out, rushing out of the office. "ALESSANDRA! YOU NEVER GUESS WHAT?"

"Do you remember being that excited?" Jack laughed as he shook his head. Carl closed the door over.

"Yeah, he's definitely excited." Carl commented. "So, what's your take on it?"

"My take on what?" Jack asked him.

"On the kid?" Carl asked him. Jack just smiled.

"He's easily one of the best I've seen in years." Jack answered honestly. "He's not just picking up the work; he's got something with the crowd. I saw a shit ton of his shirts in the crowd. The girls especially were going out of their minds!"

"Yeah, I'd noticed that too." Carl answered as he sat on the desk. "Jack, I want to discuss an idea I had with you, just to get your perspective on it."

The following day, around lunch time, Erin was waiting outside a lecture hall for Shelby. She had arranged to have lunch with her good friend, knowing that Shelby had one of her first tests today. She checked her watch and let out a sigh as she watched more of the students leaving. It shouldn't have taken THIS long for her to get out.

She eventually lost patience and headed into the hall, finding Shelby in front of the professor, desperately pleading with him. The professor didn't appear to be listening to her, but Shelby was doing everything she could to try and reach him.

"Please Professor Dunn, I'm begging you, just please take another look at my paper." She begged him.

"I'm sorry Ms Watkins, but the grade is final." He told her. "The marking is very thorough..."

"The papers were marked by your TA!" Shelby told him. "Can you please just take another look at it? You know...just in case she missed something."

"My TA follows a marking key I designed myself." Professor Dunn told her. "I hope you're not trying to say that MY marking key for MY test is flawed."

"Well, no, but..." Shelby said, trying to think of a way to plead her case that didn't sound like she was questioning his competence as a teacher. "It's just...my dad always spoke so highly of you..."

"Yes, I remember teaching him. He was an exceptional student." He answered. "He's also very generous around donation season..."

"I could always have a word with him about that..."

"I sincerely hope you're not trying to bribe me Ms Watkins, because that is something I'd have to report." He told her, looking over the rims of his glasses. "To your father when we play golf next."

He slid the test back towards her.

"Besides, I already texted your dad the result." He told her. "He insisted."

Shelby just sighed and took the test off the desk, striding out of the room. Erin quickly caught her up.

"Whoa, Shelbster, wait up!" Erin called out, struggling to keep up. "I'm guessing the test didn't go that well?"

Shelby just growled, which told Erin all she needed to know.

"Aw man, you failed your first test?" She asked, taking the test from Shelby. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Wait...you got a B?"

"Would you give me that please?" Shelby asked her.

"You got a B and you were trying everything from threats to bribery?" Erin asked her. "What are you so pissed about? A B is a great mark!"

"You really don't remember my dad at all do you?" Shelby groaned. "I'm going to the cafe."

"But we were going to have..."

"I just...really want to be somewhere other than here." Shelby told her. Erin just nodded.

"I'll catch you later." She replied as Shelby walked off campus, heading for the museum.

Later, in the museum, Kendall had something of a skip in her step as she went about her usual business. She wasn't normally the kind of person to get totally swept up in dating, but she'd had such a great time with Heckyl the previous night that she didn't even care about the fact she'd been out most of the night.

She headed into the kitchen, finding Heckyl at the grill. She walked over, raising his attention with a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"You could probably do with some coffee." He surmised. "I know I'm on my third espresso."

"Oh, believe me, I had a great time, but I'm useless without my eight hours." She told him. Heckyl started making up her coffee for her.

"But you still think it was worth it don't you?" He asked. She just smiled.

"Definitely." She said as he handed her the coffee. "Though perhaps next time we might want to make our date a little earlier?"

"Of course, you wouldn't want to be exhausted when the world depends on you." Heckyl responded. "Now, don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to." She answered, heading out, past the guys who were out the front with Shelby. She had the largest sundae the cafe sold in front of her, which was usually a sign she was upset about something. Tyler was sitting next to her, with her hand in his, while the others were looking at her test paper.

"Why are you upset about getting a B?" Tyler asked her. "That's a good grade!"

"Totally!" Riley agreed.

"My mom would have celebrated if I got a B." Chase added.

"I think mine would probably have had a heart attack from the shock." Allison chipped in. Shelby just played with her sundae.

"You don't get it! My dad WON'T be happy! In my family, getting a B is..."

"UNBELIEVABLE!" They heard a loud, booming voice from the door. Shelby looked around as her father walked in. True to form, as predicted, he was flailing like a major disaster had occurred. "A B just isn't good enough Shelby Watkins!"

"Dad?" She asked, wondering how he had found her so quickly. She knew that he'd probably find her eventually, she had to go home some time, but this meant he'd gone out of his way to leave the office and come looking for her.

"Mr Watkins?" Tyler asked. "Hi, I'm...um...Tyler..."

"Yes, we've met, I remember." He said rather coldly, recalling finding the Red Ranger wearing only a towel in the same hotel room as his daughter when he dragged her home from her journey with Tyler to find his dad. He turned back to Shelby. "You'll have to study harder if you want to run Watkins Ice Cream."

"Watkins Ice Cream?" Allison called out, looking elated. "Your dad runs Watkins Ice Cream? Sir, your stuff is amazing! I eat your ice cream bars all the time!"

"Well, thank you. It's always great to hear from a loyal customer." He said, pulling out some coupons. "Here, you can trade these in at any store that stocks my ice cream. A happy customer is a return customer!"

"You don't need to worry dad, I'm going to re-take the test in two days." Shelby assured him, knowing that even this one blot on her record would not be acceptable to him. He just smiled.

"That's good initiative! You'll get an A for sure." He replied. "How about I quiz you?"

"Yay! That would be great!" Shelby managed to force herself to say. Thankfully, her dad didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice at all. He just kissed her forehead and left. Shelby went over to a booth and slammed her bag down, pulling out her books. Heckyl came over to her, bringing her sundae from the counter.

"You look exhausted." He commented, seeing how much of a toll this was obviously taking on the Pink Ranger. "Remember to get some rest."

"I'll rest when I get my A." She told him. As he left, he caught sight of Kendall checking out one of the exhibits, and yawning, before taking a sip of her coffee. He looked back to Shelby, who rubbed her eyes and blinked as she started to read. His mind went back to his ship, and seeing Nightmare in the cell near his quarters. He couldn't help thinking about what Kendall had said about being useless without her 8 hours.

"Don't worry. You'll rest sooner than that." He said as he turned away.


	20. Shelby's Nightmare

On the ship, Heckyl and Fury found their way to Nightmare's cell. As per usual, the creature was sleeping. No one really knew why he slept so much, whether it was down to the nature of his powers, or whether he needed to rejuvenate them more regularly than others, but the two things everyone knew was that he slept a lot...and that he snored like a chainsaw!

"Wake up, wake up nightmare." Heckyl said gently, trying to rouse the creature gently. He snorted and grunted as he came back into consciousness, before looking to them.

"Oh, I was just having the most wonderful bad dream." Nightmare told them, before seeing them. "Master Heckyl! Was I snoring too loud again?"

"Always, but that's not why I'm here." Heckyl continued, forcing a smile. Since Nightmare had been given the cell nearest his own quarters, he'd found it virtually impossible to sleep himself, and he had considered destroying him. Now though, he figured he had a use for the monster.

Nightmare had a very unusual power, in that he was able to literally get inside the minds of people as they slept and influence their dreams. While, on the surface of things, this didn't seem like the most amazing of powers, it had allowed him to wreak havoc in his home star system. Many had theorised that dreams were how people resolved conflict and straighten out their thoughts while they rested. By influencing the dreams, it was possible for Nightmare to force people to act however he wanted. Of course, he wasn't called Nightmare for nothing. Such was his sadistic nature that instead of using his power merely for financial gain, he had taken to torturing those unfortunate enough to fall asleep around him, and he generally used his powers more to cause panic and fear than anything else.

Nightmare laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Who is it you want me to torture?" He asked. Heckyl smiled at him.

"Who do you think?" Heckyl asked in response. Nightmare's smile slipped as he thought about it.

"You want me to target the Rangers?" He shrieked. "Uh uh, no way! I'm not falling for that! Do you know how many of my friends have been destroyed by them?"

"Isn't that all the more reason for you to want a little payback?" Heckyl reasoned with him, putting his arm around him. "It's not like you'll have to FIGHT them. Just get in their heads when they're safely asleep and do what you do best."

"But how do we get the Rangers while they're asleep?" Nightmare asked him. Heckyl thought about it for a moment, before looking to Fury.

"Why don't you take Nightmare and pay Wrench a little visit?" He asked Fury. "Let me know when you have something."

"Where are you going?" Fury asked him. Heckyl just glanced back.

"With you keeping Nightmare busy, I might FINALLY get a nap around here!." He told him, before heading to his chambers.

Mr Watkins got back to his house after a long day, hanging up his coat as he got in. He could hear the television in the living room, but as he got in, he found Shelby there, with her books laid out in front of her. He wasn't entirely convinced having the TV on was the best idea, but as long as she was taking her studies more seriously, he was happy enough to let her be. He came across, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How are things coming?" He asked her. She just sighed.

"I think I need an aspirin." Shelby told him. "All these numbers are just so...gah!"

"It's all worth it in the end." He assured her. "The best numbers are the Net Profits! Once you see those, that's what goes right into your pocket. As long as it's Black and not Red, your family's well fed!"

Shelby just groaned at her father's little motto. It wasn't like the family was destitute when her father ran a simple ice cream truck. They always had food on the table and they never got any scary phone calls from people demanding money. That was all that mattered to Shelby. She was well aware that with very few exceptions, Palaeontologists never exactly made a fortune, but in all honesty she couldn't have cared less if she never earned a dime in her life. As long as she was able to feed herself, she would happily sleep in tents and spend all day digging up fossils. Mr Watkins noticed the weary look in her face and patted her on the back.

"You look tired." He said to her. "Maybe you could do with a break."

"A break?" Shelby asked him. He just nodded.

"I know I've been hard on you Shelby, but that's only because I want what's best for you." He assured her. While he did hope that she would show a little more interest and take her studies more seriously, he could see from the stage in the books she was at that she had indeed been working hard. "How about you leave the books there for a little while and I take you out for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Shelby asked him. Mr Watkins nodded in response.

"Absolutely! One of my clients has a restaurant in the city that I've been supplying. He's asked me to come for a free meal several times."

"Thanks, but...I really want to get this section finished tonight." She told him, tapping the book with her pen. Mr Watkins just looked to her.

"Well, then I suppose I can bring you something back." He told her, getting out his cell phone to call Shelby's mom. "I'll try not to be too late."

"Have a good time." Shelby called after him as he left. She hated the way things had been between them. She and her dad had been very close as she was growing up. Even when he was in the early stages of setting up his business, he had always spent time with her as a little girl.

Unfortunately as she grew, and as her father's business grew, it took up more and more of his time. While he used to be out for most of the day and come home in time only to spend a couple of hours with Shelby before she went to bed before, as the business grew, especially in the early days after he set up the factory, it wasn't uncommon for him to have left the house before she was awake, and only return after she went to bed. There was a distance between them that had built up over time, a distance that wasn't helped by her father's insistence that the business was what he wanted to leave behind for her.

Her watch bleeped, the alarm she had set, and she picked up the remote, switching the channel to Discovery. She rubbed her eyes and settled back.

"Alright Shelby, just an hour on the Ammomite, and then back to accounting." She promised herself.

Heckyl yawned as he made his way to Wrench's laboratory, having been roused from his nap by an urgent message. He found Fury, Wrench and Nightmare all gathered around the workbench.

"Alright, this better be good." He yawned as he gave Wrench his full attention.

"Behold, my latest invention!" Wrench told him, gesturing to the bench. Heckyl could hardly believe his eyes. He just stood in silence, his hand on his chin as he gazed in a way that indicated he was not at all convinced.

"It's...it's a pillow." Heckyl remarked, pointing to it. It was light, and fluffy, and it seemed to be covered in a kind of pink felt, but that was about all he could see of it. "It's a pillow!"

"Ah, but you see, it's not just any pillow..."

"It's a pillow." Heckyl repeated, beginning to circle Wrench, like a predator waiting to strike. "Alarm bells are ringing Wrench."

"But Master Heckyl..."

"I asked you two hours ago to make something that will make the Rangers sleep, and you bring me something I could buy in any department store?" He asked him. "I was expecting a tranquilizer dart. Perhaps a stun ray, maybe even a sedative to spike their meals with, and you bring me this? What am I meant to do with it? HIT THEM OVER THE HEAD WITH IT?"

"It's not JUST a pillow! It's a very sophisticated device!" Wrench explained hurriedly, hoping to explain before Heckyl lost his patience and destroyed him, or worse, turned back into Snide! "It gives off a very specific, low level radiation that affects brain waves. When anyone puts their head on it, it will directly affect their brain patterns and put them in a sleep that they won't be able to wake from!"

"Splendid!" Heckyl commented, tenting his fingers. "Now, again we just have the teeny issue of how EXACTLY you expect me to get the Rangers to just put their heads on a pillow and take 40 winks."

"Well...um..." Wrench started to stammer. Heckyl just sighed and snatched up the pillow.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you. It's not like I gave you much time to come up with a plan." He responded. "I suppose I'll have to think of something."

Back at the Watkins house, it was getting late when Mr and Mrs Watkins arrived back at their house. Mrs Watkins was carrying a paper bag, bringing an order that they had put in for Shelby while they were there.

"I tell you that man can do things with an eggplant that are nothing short of a work of art!" Mr Watkins declared. Mrs Watkins just nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Shelby will be well and truly looking forward to this by now." She commented. "Shelby! We've brought dinner!"

As they got to the living room though, they found Shelby lying on the couch, with books covering the whole table, and a large book open, across her chest. She was fast asleep. Even the television had gone into auto-shutdown due to not having received any commands for so long. Mrs Watkins just looked to her daughter.

"The poor dear, she must be exhausted." She commented as she went to Shelby's side and gently shook her. "Shelby?"

"Just leave her." Mr Watkins whispered. He did feel badly about how exhausted his daughter seemed. He didn't want to be so tough on her, but he knew first-hand how ruthless the world of business could be, and he knew that the only thing that could keep her ahead of that was knowing the game better than her competitors.

When he was building up Watkins Ice Cream, he had received a number of demand letters, he'd had threatening phone calls, and he'd faced the very real prospect of bankruptcy on more than one occasion. He could remember one time that even his wife didn't know about when he'd arranged a day out for her and Shelby, because he was having mortgage brokers into his house to discuss an urgent loan to keep things ticking over. He had watched as the men went around his house and started pricing up literally everything he owned, assigning value to all his assets for the eventuality they would foreclose. If his business had failed, he would literally have lost it all. He knew that banks and businesses didn't care about people they put on the street, and he was desperate to prepare his daughter for facing that world.

He wished he didn't have to be so tough on her, but he knew that as tough as he was, creditors would be a million times worse. He knew he'd missed out on a lot of the things he had wanted to do with his daughter over the years, and his fondest wish was to see her in the office right next to his, so that he could spend his remaining years before retirement making up for it all as he prepared her to take on his empire.

Mr Watkins took off his coat and laid it over Shelby, before kissing her cheek gently. With that, he took his wife by the arm and led her upstairs to bed, leaving his daughter to her rest.

The following day, Shelby went to the Dino Bite Cafe. Even though she didn't feel quite as welcome there as she had done when she worked there, she still liked going. She had a couple of hours to kill until her first class, and so she hoped to scam the guys out of a free coffee. Sleeping on the couch had been far from the most restful sleep of her life, and she was hoping to get a decent fix of caffeine and a quick hour or two study in before her first class.

She couldn't help watching one of the tour guides taking a group past, and wishing it was her. She missed her job at the museum immensely, and really wished she hadn't taken it for granted while it was there. When she heard the guide refer to the Triceratops' three horns as bone, she couldn't help letting out a groan.

"The horn on its nose was made of HAIR!" Shelby complained. "God, if they're going to lead tours, they should at least do it right."

"Shelby! There you are!" Heckyl said as he arrived, seeing her sitting in the booth. "A package arrived for you!"

"A package came for me here?" Shelby asked, thinking this was a little odd. Even when she worked there, employees were discouraged from using the museum as a mailing address. She picked up the package and inspected it. "It doesn't have a return address on it."

"Why don't you open it?" Heckyl suggested, lacing his fingers together. He didn't think much of this plan at all, but he had given himself a truncated timetable on which to find a way to encourage the Rangers to use strange pillows. All things considered, a gift was the best thing he could think of on short notice.

"It...doesn't even have postage on it." Shelby noticed. "Whoever delivered this here must have delivered it by hand. Did you see who it was?"

"Oh, I wasn't paying much attention. You know, about average height, average build, uniform...probably just a courier." Heckyl said as he tapped the box. "Come on, why don't we see what it is?"

Shelby thought this whole thing was more than a little bizarre, but she went ahead and opened the package, taking care to ensure it was away from her when she did. She couldn't rule out the possibility of a trap, and unmarked deliveries were somewhat suspicious. She'd watched enough TV to know that much. She reached inside and pulled out a soft, pink, pillow.

"Oh, what a cute pillow!" She commented. Heckyl smiled as a thought came to him.

"Perhaps your father sent it!" He suggested. "He knows you spend a lot of time here, and he knows how hard you've been studying!"

As he left, Shelby just looked to the pillow and thought about it. Things were strained between her and her dad, and he wasn't a complete ogre. He had after all not been particularly shy with presents in the past to make up for times he had to miss out on being with her growing up.

As she looked at it, still a little tired, she felt something drawing her to it. It was like there was some strange voice speaking right to her, beckoning her to just lay her face on the pillow and rest.

"Hello Shelby!" A voice spoke to her. She woke with a start, not knowing who was speaking to her. "I don't mean to alarm you, but look over there!"

She looked over, and to her horror, she could see that the restaurant was full of viviks! She didn't know what they were doing there, if she wasn't mistaken, it almost looked like they were cleaning up the restaurant! Still, it didn't stop her from starting to panic, wondering why they were there, how they had gotten in without anyone else noticing! The voice called to her again.

"You know what to do with viviks, don't you?" Nightmare asked her. "DESTOY THEM!"

"STOP! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Shelby screamed as she got up from the table. Her friends all stopped working, wondering what Shelby was talking about.

"Shelby, what's up?" Tyler asked. "We're meant to be here, remember?"

"Uh...Shelby?" Chase asked as a Dino Sabre appeared in Shelby's hand. "What are you doing?"

Shelby didn't answer though, other than to let out a huge scream as she ran straight for them, swinging her Dino Sabre in manic arcs, threatening to slice her friends to pieces.

"Shelby, what I do wrong?" Koda asked as he blocked one of her swings with a stool. Shelby just continued to attack, going after all of the Rangers in a frenzy that they had to do their best to avoid.

"What's gotten into her?" Tyler asked. "We can't hurt her!"

"Trust me mate, hurting her is the LEAST of my worries!" Chase yelled as he ran, diving over the pass just as Shelby swung for him, her sword rebounding off it. She rounded on Tyler again, who picked up the first thing that came to hand.

"Shelby, it's us! STOP!" Tyler begged of her. He was lucky that her swing was just short, as he had only picked up the pillow, which didn't offer any kind of protection at all. Fortunately, as soon as she sliced the pillow in half, Shelby seemed to stop dead, and dropped her sword on the floor. Ivan snatched it up, taking no chances.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked. "I was having a terrible nightmare..."

Just then, a stream of pink energy rushed out of her ear.

"What is going on here?" Kendall asked as she arrived in the restaurant, finding the aftermath of the fight. She watched as the energy flew into the corner, where it turned into a monster. The Rangers could only stare at the creature. Ivan levelled the sword at it, preparing for it to attack.

"Surprise!" Nightmare taunted them. "You all have to sleep eventually! I'll see you in your dreams!"

Ivan rushed for it and swung the sword, but Nightmare had turned back into energy and the sword just went through him with no effect, before he disappeared out of the restaurant. Riley came forwards.

"That thing was in Shelby's head!" He commented.

"Really?" Shelby asked him. She could recognise the creature's voice. "It was in my dream too. It was so real! I thought you were all viviks!"

"So that's why you almost gave me a permanent centre parting?" Chase asked her.

"This isn't good guys." Tyler stated. Kendall just nodded in agreement.

"We need to get to the base, make sure you're OK." Heckyl smiled to hear this. He knew that the Rangers had to have a base, but thanks to Sting Rage's venom, he didn't know where it was. Kendall looked to him.

"Heckyl, can you clean up and look after things here?" She asked him. "Allison shouldn't be too much longer."

"Perhaps I should..."

"Please Heckyl." Kendall said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not as exciting as morphing, but...we really need your help on this."

Heckyl had to force a smile. There was no way he could think of to press the matter without blowing his cover.

"Anything for you." He answered. Kendall stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks Heckyl." She answered. "I promise we'll make it up to you."

As the team left, Heckyl started to clean up.

"Oh, you'll make it up to me alright." Heckyl commented. "Sooner than you think!"


	21. The Magic of Business

Down in the Dino Lab, the team was waiting as Shelby was examined closely by Kendall to ensure that the monster hadn't done any harm while he inhabited her thoughts. They had no idea how his powers worked, and so when it was seen that he had been literally inside her head, the first thought was to check to see if he had done any damage while he was there.

Despite being a little nervous about the results, Shelby did have to feel good about being back in the lab. Although she had been there since the team returned, it just wasn't the same. Since she no longer worked at the museum at Kendall's insistence, she only came down for Ranger business these days. It wasn't like the old days when she would sometimes just go there to hang out. Finishing up her examination, Kendall drew away from Shelby a little.

"Well, there doesn't SEEM to be anything wrong with you." Kendall told her. "You have slightly elevated levels of some neuro-receptors, but that could just be down to the traumatic nature of your dreams."

"That pillow. There was something about that pillow." Shelby told them, pointing to what was left of it in Tyler's hand. "It's like it called to me, spoke right to my brain, and then as soon as I lay down on it...that was the last thing I remember before the fight."

"Where did you get it anyway?" Chase asked her. "I didn't see you bring it in with you."

"Heckyl gave it to me." Shelby told them. "He said a delivery guy gave it to him. It came without a return address or postage."

"So it was delivered by a courier." Kendall stated, taking the pillow from Tyler. "I'll analyse the pillow, but in the meantime, nobody sleeps. Even if it means we have to stay up all night."

"So we're going with the Freddie Cruger plan." Riley stated. Everyone just stared at him. "Oh come on, I can't be the only one that thought of that comparison!"

"Whatever it takes to keep you awake." Chase remarked. "I've got some more Youtube videos to watch."

"I guess we could get in some sparring." Riley suggested to Ivan as they headed off. Tyler just yawned.

"I'm exhausted just thinking about staying up all night." He remarked. "Thank God for inventory."

Up in the restaurant, Heckyl was keeping things running with Allison and Leanne. They had arrived in a while ago, but it was still long enough that he was unable to tail the team and see where their base was. While there was a laboratory in the museum, he doubted they'd keep anything of any value there, especially since not everyone on the museum staff was privy to their Ranger activities. It left him in the frustrating position of having to serve in the restaurant while the Rangers worked on figuring out his plan.

"That'll be six dollars." He stated as the customer handed him the cash for his order and walked away. "Have a nice day..."

"Heckyl, are you sure you don't mind staying back?" Leanne asked him. "I can't imagine it's much fun for you."

"Oh, you know...any little to help that's what I always say." He said as he tried to brush off Leanne's statement. As much as he wanted to go back to the ship, he wanted to stay as close to the Rangers as possible in order to keep track of how his plan was working. Allison came in, filling up some coffee cups.

"Another round of coffee?" Leanne asked. "That's four in the last three hours! If they keep this up, they'll be scraping each other off the ceiling."

"Ms Morgan said that monster got into their dreams, so the only way they can keep themselves safe until it returns is to stay awake." Allison told her.

"Well, maybe if they sleep in shifts?" Heckyl suggested. "You know, so they can wake each other up if they get into trouble."

"The last time one of them took a nap, Shelby almost decapitated my boyfriend." Allison reminded him. There was a chiming sound from Heckyl's pocket watch.

"What is that?" Allison asked. Heckyl pulled out the pocket watch, but seeing the two girls, he stopped to think of something to say.

"I...set a little alarm. I have medication to take." He told them, pointing to the back door. "Do you mind...?"

"Sure, whatever." Allison stated as he left. Heckyl got out the back, where he opened up his pocket watch.

"Your plan is already a failure!" Snide sneered at him. "The Rangers are already aware of what Nightmare can do!"

"Well they can't stay awake forever!" Heckyl reminded him. "The average human can only stay awake for two days before they pass out."

"TWO DAYS?" Snide yelled at him. "It's not even been one whole day! You really want to wait...?"

"How about we try to think of ways to speed up the process instead?" Heckyl suggested. "I've already contacted Wrench to bring more of his pillows. They destroyed the first one, and it worked surprisingly well."

"So we just have to wait for your girlfriend and her buddies taking a nap?" Snide asked him. "Why didn't you at least find out where their base was?"

"I didn't want to blow my cover!" Heckyl told him. "I am so close to the team..."

"You're close to ONE of them." Snide remarked. "It almost makes me wonder..."

"Heckyl? Who are you talking to?" Kendall asked as she arrived. Heckyl closed over his pocket watch and turned to see her.

"Oh...I sometimes like to...say my thoughts out loud. It helps me muddle through some of the old guddle up in the noodle." He said. Kendall just smiled hearing him say that. He definitely was different, and it was quite comforting to know that.

"I've got an analysis running on that pillow. I think it might be one of Wrench's devices." Kendall told him. "Heckyl, Shelby said you gave her the pillow, is that true?"

"Why...yes it is." He said, starting to get a little nervous about this line of questioning. He held one hand behind his back, powering up a blast in case he had to silence Kendall if she became suspicious. He had to think of something. "I got it from a courier at the door as I came in."

"Do you remember what the courier looked like? What company they worked for?" Kendall asked him.

"Tall, lanky...he was kind of good looking I have to say." Heckyl responded. "I didn't recognise the uniform, why?"

"I was just thinking, whoever the courier is might have been working for Snide." Kendall stated. "I just can't make him out. When he fought me and Tyler, he didn't seem much like a thinker, more of a butcher, but some of his plans...they've been..."

"You're just exhausted and you have way too much on your plate." Heckyl told her, drawing close to her as the energy in his hand dissipated. "Now, how about I help take at least some of that off your hands? Why don't you take me to your base and...?"

Kendall's phone went off, and she looked at it.

"The analysis, it's found something." Kendall told him. "Thanks for all your help Heckyl, but the further you are from this, the better. I wouldn't put it past Snide to try and hurt our friends."

"Heckyl, I'm about to go on break." Leanne called from the restaurant. Heckyl looked back to her instinctively, but by the time he turned back for Kendall, she was already gone. He cursed his luck once again that his opportunity had slipped past him. "Would you mind...?"

"No, not at all." He answered as he walked past her. "Anything to help."

It was early morning by the time the analysis was finally complete. Shelby had called her parents to tell them she was staying at Erin's to study, and she had called Erin to cover for her in case they called. They had spent all night doing everything they could to stay awake, sometimes with more success than others. Ivan and Riley had been practicing up until it became clear that in their exhausted state swinging swords around really wasn't the best idea. Chase had gone between arguing with some Youtuber online about the existence of hoverboards to playing videogames with Koda, while Tyler had been juggling with varying degrees of success. He'd been convinced to switch to balls when he dropped his knives too many times.

"That's it." Kendall announced as they all gathered around.

"What's it?" Tyler yawned, continuing to juggle to keep his mind occupied.

"The pillow puts out a harmonic brainwave that activates the sleep centres of the victim's brain." Kendall told them. "Until it's destroyed, the victim won't be able to wake up."

"And while Shelby was asleep, that monster was able to control Shelby's dreams." Riley surmised.

"He used his illusions to make me attack you guys." Shelby concluded as she rubbed her eyes.

"That why you not use pillows, should use rocks instead." Koda announced.

"Anyway..." Kendall said, ignoring Koda's addition to the conversation. "It seems like one of Wrench's devices."

"The courier!" Tyler stated. "Heckyl said he got the parcel from a courier right?"

"Yeah?" Shelby asked him.

"The courier might work for Snide!" He suggested. "Or, at least, maybe he knows something, like who gave him the parcel."

"Good thinking Tyler." Chase stated. "I'll go and check the security footage, find out if there's some way we can track this courier."

The alarm on Kendall's watch bleeped, and she just sighed, realising the time.

"It's time to open the cafe." She told them. "Maybe if we keep moving..."

"We'll watch each others backs, so NONE of us falls asleep." Tyler said as he nudged Koda, who looked like he was seconds away from slipping off. "Not until that monster is destroyed."

Meanwhile, on the ship, Heckyl was in the control room, getting ready to return to the restaurant. Kendall appreciated all the 'extra work' he and the others put in to help out, but for him, it was more about staying close to the team. Still, there was limits even for him. He knew that he'd be expected to go home eventually to sleep and change, and hanging around while the museum was closed would DEFINITELY look suspicious. He was just getting ready for his day ahead when Nighmare came in.

"Those Rangers are a nightmare!" He whined. "They're not sleeping; I couldn't even see them at the museum! I couldn't get a pillow anywhere near them!"

"Well, as long as you have some close by so I can use them when I get a chance." Heckyl stated. "But as for sleeping, they have been awake all night; maybe we just need to...wear them out a little?"

He looked over to Fury.

"Send out the REAL viviks!" He stated with authority. "Maybe THIS time, they'll actually do their job!"

Back at the cafe, Shelby was in a booth, doing some more reading. There wasn't long until she was due at the university for her make-up test, and Riley had offered to give her a lift there on his moped. Even if the idea of letting Riley ride while he was so tired didn't sound like the best idea, she had to admit the thought of walking to university wasn't something that appealed to her when she hadn't slept since her restless night on her dad's couch.

As she was concentrating on her book, pounding down another quadruple espresso, her dad walked in, coming over to her table. He figured that was where she was when he had stopped by Erin's place to give her a lift to uni and was told she'd already left.

"What are you studying?" He asked her. "Finance? Marketing?"

"Dad!" Shelby whined as he took the book from her. She could see the look on her face as he saw the cover.

"Dinosaurs?" He said in that tone she hated whenever the subject came up. "Aw, Shelby, you're not a little girl anymore!"

"But I LOVE dinosaurs!" Shelby let slip out. She regretted it almost instantly, but she was so exhausted that she no longer had the mental capacity to rein herself in or lie in any kind of way.

"Dinosaurs are so...yesterday. Business is the future." He reiterated his point, handing her another book. Shelby just looked to the book and then to her dad. She wanted to appease him, but in her tired state, she just couldn't think of anything to say, any of her usual lies that would get her out of it.

"Dad, I've been studying all night. Anything I don't know now I'm not going to know in two hours' time." She muttered. "Besides, it's so...boring."

"BORING?" He yelled as he heard this from her. It was like she had used the most disgusting, unimaginable swear word ever uttered in the history of the world. He pulled out her calculator and handed it to her. "Follow me."

"Hey, what gives?" Allison asked as he barged into the kitchen. He gestured Shelby and the others to stand and watch.

"Add this up for me!" He told them.

"You know, you're not really meant to just randomly walk into a professional kitchen and help yourself to..."

"That's Shelby's dad." Chase whispered to her. Allison just looked to him.

"Well, asking would be nice." She stated. "I don't walk into your factory and start ladling out mint-choc chip do I?"

"Add this up for me." He reiterated, ignoring Allison's legitimate complaint. "Burger bun, 36 cents. Meat Patty, one dollar 30. Cheese, a quarter, and a squirt of mustard and ketchup. Four and a half cents each. What do you think of that?"

"Sorry, I'm still bored." Shelby said far too honestly. Her dad just smirked.

"Well, let the magic begin." He said, before turning and starting to cook in a frenzy. Shelby looked to the others.

"For the love of God, whatever you do, don't look impressed." She told them.

"I'm not." Allison said bad-temperedly, crossing her arms. "That's MY kitchen he's messing with."

Eventually, Mr Watkins turned to them, presenting them with a tray that held a Bronto Burger, complete with a couple of sparklers, and a bowl of fries. The team couldn't help but look impressed.

"What do you see Shelby?" He asked her.

"It's just a six dollar Bronto Burger dad!" She yelled. "With...a couple of cool sparklers!"

"WRONG!" He answered in a sing-song voice. "Riley, what's the running total?"

"$1.75." He responded.

"Which means, I've just made a profit of $4.25 as if by magic!" He said, pulling out the cash. Allison held up a hand.

"Except...the sparklers are a dollar." She told him. "You also added lettuce, onion and tomato which are a total of 25 cents...and a bowl of fries which is another 25 cents."

"Well..."

"Not to mention the fact that it takes a person to MAKE that Bronto Burger, which at the minimum wage in California of $10.50 an hour, taking ten minutes to make would be $1.75, not to mention the cost of gas from the cooker to make it all, would make the total cost $5.00...which places your profit margin at a dollar."

"Whatever." He responded, trying to ignore the fact Allison had corrected him on his maths on the profit margin of the food industry, cutting his stated profit margin significantly. "You take a bunch of boring, and make them into something everyone will love, at a fair profit. That my dear, is BUSINESS!"

Shelby was saved by the bell as her Dino Comm went off, alerting the Rangers to an attack in the city. She looked to her dad.

"Look, I...have to get going." She answered. "I'll see you tonight, OK?"

As she ran out with the others, Mr Watkins smiled. His attention was caught as he heard a little cough and saw Allison standing beside him. She held out a hand.

"That'll be $6.00." She told him. "Oh, and if you wouldn't mind getting out of my kitchen."

Mr Watkins paid Allison, before leaving the kitchen. She just shook her head in disbelief.

"Jackass." She muttered to herself as she started to clean up the kitchen. She knew Shelby's dad was a big deal in the city, but that didn't give him the right to mess in her business.

 **A/N:** I just HAD to re-write that scene with Mr Watkins in it. I know what the show was trying to do (not to mention keep the math simple for kids), but for a businessman, Mr Watkins' assessment of his cost/profit ratio for that Bronto Burger really should have been MUCH better!


	22. A Hidden Threat

The Rangers morphed long before they got to the battle site. Normally, they would wait until they got there, but after a long night of staying awake to prevent Nightmare being able to affect them, they relied on the energies of the Energems to keep them going. Given the number of missed steps and stumbles along the way, it was clear they could use all the help they could get!

"Where the heck is Ivan?" Shelby asked, blinking her eyes in a vain attempt to keep them from just closing as she stumbled up some stairs.

"I don't know. He was in the loading area, but I couldn't find him." Chase yawned as they arrived.

"Thank Goodness it's only Viviks." Tyler said as he summoned up his Dino Sabre, fumbling it a little in his grip. "I don't know if we're up for anything stronger."

"Good thing we can take these guys in our..."

"Do NOT finish that sentence Chase." Riley yawned as they ran towards the henchmen. A blast fired off, almost hitting Riley. "HEY!"

"Sorry, it slipped." Chase said, putting his Dino Blaster away. "Maybe blasters aren't the best thing to operate while sleep-deprived."

"Maybe we should all stow the weapons." Tyler suggested as he almost tripped over his own sword, also recalling it. "Come on guys; let's make this as quick as possible."

Back at the museum, Allison was looking around the loading area during one of the quiet periods. With Heckyl and Leanne working, she knew the restaurant would be attended to, and since Chase had told her that he couldn't find Ivan before he left, she was keen to find him. It was a worry for the team that he might have dozed off, and they needed to be sure.

"Ivan?" She called out, beginning to look around the crates and shelves. Between her own past, as well as her experience as a supervisor, she was now well aware of all the favourite hiding spots in the museum whenever anyone wanted to go for a quick skive. Brad, before he'd found another job at the DMV, had been obsessed with Pokémon Go, and she'd had to search for him on numerous occasions. "Damn it all, you better not be taking a nap."

She knew he had gone to take in a delivery, and was checking out all the usual hiding spots in the loading area. Exhausting all the options inside, she went outside, finding the van there with the back doors lying wide open. She doubted Ivan would leave the van unattended like that. While he was still not used to modern money, relying on the others for assistance, he knew enough to know that the museum artefacts were valuable, and a tempting target to knowledgeable thieves and enthusiastic collectors. As she got closer, she heard snoring and rolled her eyes. She was about to say something, but she heard a voice as she approached. She swung around to see Nightmare crouching over the Gold Ranger, who was sleeping peacefully.

"At last, one of you FINALLY dropped off! It was only a matter of time!" He said as he turned to energy and flew into the sleeping Ranger's ear. Allison jumped into the back of the van.

"IVAN! WAKE UP!" She screamed at him, but he didn't respond, not even when she slapped him. "IVAN!"

He sat bold-upright, knocking her off, which was encouraging, but she saw the blank look on his face as he got up and started to wander. She picked up some packaging, throwing it at him, trying to rouse him.

"Ivan!" She called out again, but it still had no effect. When she saw him morph and take flight, she knew that they were in trouble. She went into the back of the van, and started to look around. Eventually, she found what she was looking for, one of Wrench's pink pillows!

"Shit! This isn't good!" She remarked. Remembering that Kendall had said that the effects wore off if the pillows were destroyed, she gripped it in both hands and started pulling for all she was worth, trying to tear it. She started to become frustrated as she struggled to cause any damage whatsoever. "Damn it Allison, you SO need to go to the gym!"

She was about to go and get some help, when an arm reached around her, grabbing the pillow and forcing it into her face. She slumped into unconsciousness as Heckyl slowly, gently lowered her into the van.

"I can't let you give the game away too early." He said as he closed over the doors of the van, ensuring she couldn't be seen. "Don't worry; the restaurant will be in good hands."

Back at the site of the battle, the Rangers were making short work of the viviks, albeit with a lot more struggle than normal. There was a fair bit of stumbling around, with balance and co-ordination being something of an issue.

"This is embarrassing." Shelby said as she took a punch, before knocking her opponent down. "Normally we mop the floor with these guys. I can't remember the last time one of them got a hit in."

"Come on guys, we need to keep going." Tyler said wearily as he hit a vivik, needing a good three hits where normally he needed one to level it. "They're just the same pathetic seaweed-heads."

"Yeah, they're really..." Riley said, stumbling through one of his opponents, doing more with the inadvertent crash of his body falling into it than the preceding punch. "Aw man, I'm too tired for wise-cracks."

There were a series of blasts, and the viviks hit the ground, melting into green goo. The Rangers looked up and saw Ivan walking towards them at the top of a set of stairs.

"Ivan! It's great to see..."

"Uh, guys? Am I the only one noticing that he's NOT lowering his Ptera Morpher?" Chase asked. On cue, Ivan fired on them all, knocking them down.

"He must be sleep-walking!" Tyler called out. "Ivan! You need to wake up!"

The Rangers got some good fortune though as he lurched forward carelessly, and his foot slipped on the top step. He ended up falling all the way down the stairs, coming to rest at the bottom, facing up. The loud snoring confirmed that he was out for the count. The Rangers were taking no chances though, and quickly surrounded him, Riley taking his weapon away as they sat him upright. Shelby started whacking his helmet.

"Ivan, get the hell up!" She screamed at him. She took the Ptera Morpher from him, slipping it on her arm and aiming it at his head. "If you don't wake up..."

"Whoa!" Tyler called out, holding up a hand. "That's Ivan, remember?"

"He's morphed, he should be fine!" Shelby said, more hopefully than factually. Having had Nightmare in her own head before, she knew that he would likely only give up Ivan's body if he was forced to, and if hitting him didn't wake him up, she was sure he had to have succumbed to a pillow. She aimed it straight at Ivan's face. "Wake up Ivan!"

Before their eyes, pink energy flew out of Ivan's head and sped away into the city. Shelby breathed a sigh of relief, that Nightmare hadn't called her bluff. She didn't know what else to try if her gamble hadn't paid off.

"Can someone else take this please?" Shelby said, handing off the Ptera Morpher. "And...you know...not tell Ivan I threatened to blow his head off?"

"It in his head, just like with Shelby." Koda stated.

"But he's still asleep!" Tyler pointed out. Chase and Riley each positioned themselves under one of Ivan's arms.

"We need to get him back to the base." Chase suggested. "If there's a way to wake him up, it'll be there."

The team arrived back at the museum, with an exhausted Kendall coming out to meet them. They had called ahead to explain the situation. They unfortunately couldn't find a way to de-morph Ivan while he was unconscious, and so had to bring him in, hoping that they weren't seen.

"He's still asleep. Nothing we've done works!" Chase told her, before looking to Shelby. "And trust me; we've tried pretty much everything!"

"Good grief, this isn't good." Kendall stated. "He must have touched one of those pillows. He was bringing in a delivery; it's probably around here somewhere."

They all started searching, when Riley noticed that the van was still parked in the loading bay.

"You said he was bringing in the delivery?" Riley asked, pointing to it. "If he'd finished, wouldn't he have got one of us to move the van to the parking lot?"

"Good thinking Riley!" Kendall said, going to the van and opening it. They found an unconscious Allison and the pillow inside. "Allison? I wondered where she got to!"

Koda picked up the pillow, and gripping it in both hands, he tore it in half with ease. There was a puff of smoke, and almost immediately, Allison and Ivan started to come to. Chase went to Allison's side, while the others checked on Ivan as he de-morphed.

"What...what happened?" Ivan murmured. Koda showed him half of the pillow. "My God, what did I do?"

"You tried to blast us." Tyler told him. "Don't worry though; it looks like Nightmare's a lousy shot."

"What happened?" Chase asked Allison.

"I found Ivan unconscious in the van. This pillow was there." She told them. "I tried to destroy it, but...you know...upper body strength isn't really my strong point."

"Why didn't you bring the pillow to me?" Kendall asked her.

"Well, I was going to but someone shoved it into my face and I ended up in Snoozeville." She told them.

"Did you see who it was?" Riley asked her. Allison just gave him a withering look.

"What do you think?" She asked him. "If I saw him, I'd have told you, all I saw was the pillow being shoved into my face."

"Alright, we have to assume someone is around here trying to plant more of these." Tyler said as he helped Ivan up. "I'll fire up the coffee maker. Until we find Nightmare, none of us are safe."

Shelby checked her watch, and realised the time.

"Oh my God, my test!" She shrieked.

"I'll give you a lift; I know a shortcut my Moped can take." He told her. "I'll get you there in time."

Meanwhile, in the museum, Mr Watkins was taking some time to look around the museum. He couldn't really understand what his daughter saw in this whole dinosaur business. He remembered buying Shelby her very first dinosaur book. It was a pop-up book, with a little hand-puppet of a triceratops in the corner, that fit through a hole accommodating it so that the parent could read the story with the puppet as a narrator to keep the child's attention.

Her face lit up the first time he read her that book. To a four-year-old, he could understand that dinosaurs were magical creatures, real-life dragons that were beyond anything that they could see and comprehend. To hear a child that couldn't even count to ten talk about things that existed tens of MILLIONS of years before was unbelievable. He remembered "losing" that book a few times, becoming sick of reading it, but Shelby always managed to find it and insisted on having him read it to her. He smiled a little thinking about it, remembering fondly coming home from a long day at work, whenever time permitted, and being able to sit with Shelby, reading to her from that book. He could even remember the silly little voice he used to put on for the puppet.

That was when she was a child though. He couldn't understand the appeal now. To him, dinosaurs were just bones. He got them from his chicken all the time. Fossils were just rocks, like any that he would simply walk past any day of the week. He was almost bowled over as Shelby and Riley came running past him.

"Shelby, you're still here?" He asked.

"Dad, I know I'm cutting it fine, but Riley's giving me a lift." She told him, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be there, and I promise I'll do my best."

"Shelby, we need to go!" Riley told her, but he noticed the scene between Shelby and her dad. It was a familiar scene, one that seemed very reminiscent of scenes he could remember between himself and his own family.

"I'm just coming!" She told him as they ran off.

"Good luck honey!" Mr Watkins called after her. "I love you!"

Shelby didn't call back, already heading out the door. He couldn't help feeling a little sadness as she left though. He hated the fighting, he hated the distance between them now, but even as she raced off to re-take this test to make him happy, and he knew that she still railed against his desire to see her succeed in his business, now more than ever, he couldn't help feeling his little girl was genuinely unhappy.

"Daddy, look at this!" He heard a voice say. He turned around to see a little girl, perhaps only five or six years old standing by one of the exhibits, her nose practically pressed right up against the glass. "When I grow up, I want to dig up dinosaurs!"

A man came up to her side, putting his arm around her, presumably her father, and smiled as he snapped a couple of shots on his camera.

"Of course sweetie." He complimented her. "I'm sure you're going to be the best ever."

As they headed off towards the next exhibit, Mr Watkins could only watch them, and remember a time when he and Shelby were that close. He couldn't help thinking about their conversation and seeing the little girl so happy, and starting to think, wondering if that bond between him and his daughter hadn't been lost, so much as he had lost it.

Kendall went to her office; trying to do anything she could to keep awake. By now, it was coming close to two days since she had last slept, and even then she hadn't slept well. Practically everything made her think of how tired she was. The glow of a computer screen seemed like a soothing night light. The hum of a computer sounded like a lullaby. Her office chair looked comfortable enough to sleep on...hell, by now the floor looked like an appealing option! She looked up with a start and let out a yelp as Heckyl was standing before her.

"Heckyl, you startled me!" She said, placing a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause you a fright." He stated as he started to make his way around the desk. "You look simply exhausted!"

"Believe me, I'm really struggling now." She told him.

"Tell you what, why don't you just sit back and nod off for a little while?" He asked her. "I could keep watch; make sure to wake you up if that thing comes back."

"Thanks Heckyl, that's really kind, but I really need to keep moving." She told him, going back to her computer. "I've nearly finished isolating footage from the times the pillows have been found. I was hoping to find that courier."

"The courier?" He asked.

"We're starting to think he might have been one of Snide's guys in disguise." She suggested. "What am I looking for again?"

"Oh, well...he was Kind of average really." Heckyl stated. "Dark hair, about my height, little stocky...jeans and t-shirt..."

Kendall paused as she heard this. Even in her tired state, something didn't seem right about that.

"Wait, that's...that's not right." She said to him. "Before when I asked...didn't you say he was blonde?"

"D...d...did I?" He asked, stammering a little. "I don't think..."

"No, I seem to remember you saying blonde." Kendall stated. Heckyl just shrugged.

"Maybe it was a dark blonde, I wasn't paying too much attention..."

"You, I think you said he was tall." She stated. "You said he was kind of lanky..."

"I really don't think I did." He answered. "You're tired; maybe you're getting a little muddled up."

"Probably." She said, still thinking something was off. She was completely exhausted, was it possible she was just getting mixed up? It was then that she saw a little of the footage from that morning. She didn't see a courier at the door; she didn't see anyone, only Heckyl, walking the entire length of the parking lot with the package in his hands. She gulped as she suddenly got a horrible thought. The pillows had managed to get into the museum without anyone noticing, was it possible...?

"Heckyl, you said he was kind of plain, non-descript, right?" She asked him.

"Oh, of course!" He told her.

"Really? Because I think I remember you describing him as attractive!" She said, before another image came up. To her horror, she saw Heckyl standing behind Allison, holding a pillow to her face and lowering her into the back of the van. She looked up in time to see him with a pillow in his hand, about to press it to her head. She launched herself backwards, just out of reach.

"It's...it's been you all along!" She yelled.

He went for her again, trying to shove the pillow into her face, but Kendall managed to sweep the pillow from his hands with a kick, before kicking him across the face with another kick. Heckyl stumbled against the wall.

"You're working for Snide aren't you?" She yelled at him. He just smirked at her.

"Something like that!" He said, before rushing her, tackling her over the desk. He wrestled with her on the floor, but he couldn't find the pillow, it was too far away to reach while keeping a hold of her. He saw the computer on the floor, and ripped some cables out the back, before pulling her hands behind her back, tying her wrists together. He bound her ankles as she struggled, before looking around for something to stop her calling for help. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and stuffed it into her mouth, before tying it in place, effectively gagging her. Kendall struggled against her bonds, but she was tied too tightly. He reached into her shirt, pulling out her necklace. Kendall could only struggle and try to cry out as he took the Purple Energem from her.

"One down, seven to go." He said as he caressed her cheek gently, before standing up and straightening out his clothes. "Thanks for this, Pretty Lady."

With that, he picked up the pillow and left the office, closing the door so no one could see Kendall struggling on the floor.


	23. Heckyl Revealed

Riley and Shelby were moving quickly as they got to the university. Riley had managed to bump his moped up onto the kerb by the sign and all but abandon it in order to get Shelby in on time to do her make-up test. As they headed for the door, Riley was holding one of her books, quizzing her on a few last-minute details.

"Finally, the difference between Gross and Net profit is..."

"Gross profit is the profit after overheads, but before tax, the Net profit is the profit after tax." Shelby stated. "That's what you actually take home."

"Alright, I think that's everything." Riley told her, handing her the book. "Good luck."

"Riley." Shelby said as he was about to go. "You...you think I could do a good job with Watkins Ice Cream, right?"

"Shelby, I learned LONG ago that you can do great at pretty much anything." He assured her. As he was heading away though, he stopped as a thought crossed his mind. He couldn't help noticing the scene between Shelby and her dad, and how similar it all seemed. "Shelby!"

"What?" She asked.

"Shelby...back on the farm..."

"Riley, I'm almost late; I really don't have time..."

"Please, just, listen to me for a minute." He told her. "Back on the farm, everyone wanted me to be a cowboy. It was what my dad did, it's what my grand-father did, it's what my brother does..."

"Riley, I really need you to get to the point." Shelby said, making a winding motion with her hand as if willing him to speed up. Riley caught onto how anxious she was.

"The thing is, I didn't want to be a cowboy." He told her. "Horses don't like me, I hate milking cows with a vengeance, and the smell of their pats...do NOT get me started on that. My brother loves all that kind of stuff, but that...that's just not me."

Shelby just stared at him for a moment as he looked to her.

"Just tell me if I'm out of line, but...I know I don't want to be a cowboy, and no matter how much my mom and my brother would love it if I changed my mind, I just need something else." He told her. "I just...thought I should mention that."

"Riley!" She called after him as he was about to leave. He turned back. "So, what DO you want to do?"

"I don't really know." He said with a shrug. "The benefit of being 16 is it's a while before I need to decide."

"You're 17!" Shelby corrected him. "You had a birthday."

"Not thanks to this thing!" He joked, holding up his Energem. With that, Shelby headed inside. Riley made his way back towards his moped, wondering if perhaps he had overstepped his mark by making suggestions about her relationship with her dad. As he strapped on his helmet, he noticed it felt a little softer than usual...then everything went dark and he collapsed on the ground. Nightmare came out of his hiding place, running over to the fallen Ranger.

"That worked like a charm!" He cackled as he went into Riley's head, taking control of the Green Ranger. "Now all I have to do is deliver this Energem to Fury!"

Inside the University, Shelby was running towards her class, worried that she was going to be late, but as she got there, she found Erin in the hall with her lecturer, discussing something with him. She could see by the professor's expression he really didn't want to have this discussion, he had a class to oversee, but Erin looked to Shelby and smiled. She was stalling, she noticed Shelby was running late and she had gone out of her way to detain him to give Shelby time to get to class. Shelby slipped in at which Erin looked back to the professor.

"Right, so...thanks for the advice, and I'll totally look all that up!" She said, before skulking away. The professor just shook his head in confusion. Erin didn't even go to any of his classes; he had no idea why she would want to talk to him.

He got in, finding his students all sitting, waiting. He started handing out the new tests.

"Alright, you all know the drill, no talking, no cell phones, no textbooks..." He said as he handed them out. Shelby took a look at the test, and even in her tired state, she was already forming the answers in her head, but one thought just wouldn't leave her alone, a thought about what Riley had said. She knew the answers, she knew that she could probably ace this test, but as she looked down on the paper, seeing the numbers and graphs on it, she couldn't help imagining...was this going to be the rest of her life? She got up, gathering her things.

"Ms Watkins, where are you going?" The professor asked.

"I'm sorry Professor Darwin, I just..." She tried to think of an excuse, but in the end, she just took a deep breath. "I don't want to be a business woman."

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"You're great, and I really hope all of you do well, but...this just isn't me." She said, before heading out the door. "I'm really sorry to have wasted your time."

As she left, he shook his head and turned to the others.

"Anyone else?" He asked. Not one of his students moved. "Alright then, you may begin."

Back at the cafe, the Rangers were clearing up between shifts. Since Allison and Leanne were working pretty much non-stop to help out, they had figured it was only fair to let them at least get out of the place for a couple of hours for a break.

Heckyl came in with a purposeful stride. He'd waited long enough, and knowing that one of them would find Kendall eventually, he knew he had to work fast. He only hoped the Rangers were tired enough now that he could catch them unawares. As Chase was lifting a stool off a table after mopping, Heckyl placed the pillow to the side of his head, guiding Chase down to the floor. He quickly relieved him of his Energem before looking for his next victim. Tyler was standing with his back to him, wiping down another table, and so hadn't seen him. Very quickly, he took him down too, snatching his Energem as Tyler was slumped over a table.

One by one, he dealt with the Rangers, until he had all their Energems. He smiled as he looked at them in his hand.

"Fury will soon have the Green one." He commented. "I suppose the Graphite Ranger is still out there, but without his friends, how much trouble could he give me?"

He heard a couple of voices and turned towards the door, seeing Allison and Leanne coming back in. They were laughing and joking, carrying some take-out they had picked up when they arrived.

"Heckyl, what...what's going on?" Allison asked him, looking around and seeing the whole team asleep. He started to look around, like he was looking for an answer.

"They were exhausted. They're just taking a little nap." He told them, straightening himself out. "I agreed to keep an eye on them, wake them if they started acting oddly."

"Then why are you holding their Energems?" Leanne asked him. Heckyl looked to his hand, and back to them.

"Oh, I was just..."

"No, I can't...why didn't I see this before?" Allison asked as the pieces started to fall into place. "Everything started to go wrong right around when you showed up!"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, feigning shock.

"Yeah, everything's been weird around here ever since you got here! Kind of like Snide knew what we were doing!" Leanne said in an accusing tone. "Maybe because SOMEONE was telling him all along!"

"Girls, please, you're just letting your imaginations..."

"YOU sent the guys out where they were ambushed by Ice Age." Allison recalled. "YOU were the one that encouraged Riley to run that marathon."

"YOU were the one that gave Shelby that pillow!" Leanne concluded. Heckyl just smiled.

"I guess this was never going to last forever." He told them. Allison grabbed a mop, wielding it like a quarterstaff.

"So you admit it! You've been working for Snide all this time!" She yelled. "You're not going anywhere with those Energems!"

Heckyl powered up a blast in his hand, holding it menacingly as he looked to them, a sick smile crossing his lips.

"And what exactly do you think YOU could do to stop me when the Rangers couldn't?" He asked them. Neither of them answered. "That's what I thought."

He powered down his hand and started to walk past them. Both girls looked enraged by this situation, but Snide just looked cocky, believing there was nothing they could do to stop him. As he walked past though, he felt a strong hand grab him by the scruff of the neck, and the seat of his pants. The next thing he knew he was being launched at the ceiling at incredible speed, slamming into it hard!

He fell back down, only to be caught, and then slammed to the floor, splintering the tiling with what could only described as inhuman strength. He started to get to his knees, completely stunned before he was thrown across the room, hitting the counter and spinning over it, crashing through the kitchen. Allison just looked to Leanne, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Leanne, how...?" Leanne just looked to her, almost apologetically, at which Allison noticed long, pointed canines, far longer than was natural. Leanne ran across the restaurant and leapt clean over the counter, launching herself at Heckyl, but by this time, he had recovered enough to blast her out of the air. Leanne tumbled out of the air, sliding along the floor back towards Allison. She got shakily back to her feet with a little help from Allison.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one with a secret." Heckyl said through blood-stained teeth. "You REALLY need to review your hiring policy."

"Better a vampire than...whatever the hell YOU are!" Allison called back, holding Leanne. "Please tell me you aren't done."

"I'll do what I can." Leanne told her as Heckyl advanced on them, coming out from behind the counter. Shelby arrived in the door, having heard the commotion, and already had her blaster drawn.

"Guys, what the hell is going on here?" Shelby asked.

"Heckyl's been playing us all for suckers!" Allison stated, before looking to Leanne. "Um...no offence."

"None taken." She groaned. Shelby didn't know what to make of that line, but levelled her blaster at Heckyl. "He's working for Snide!"

"Put the Energems down and I won't have to blow your head off!" Shelby warned him. Heckyl couldn't help noticing that things were turning.

"So what? There's only two of you that are any danger..."

"Three!" Kendall corrected him, planting a blaster at the base of his skull. Heckyl gulped.

"But...I took care of you!" He stated. "I tied you up!"

"You thought that would hold me?" Kendall asked him. "Please, my ex used to tie me up better than that!"

She suddenly realised what she'd said and looked to the others.

"Um...can we pretend I DIDN'T just say that out loud?" She asked.

"Gladly!" A clearly-shocked Shelby responded. Kendall pistol-whipped Heckyl, before snatching the Energems off him. Heckyl was holding his neck as they all formed behind Kendall.

"We trusted you, and you sold us out!" Kendall stated as he staggered away, still holding his neck. "I can't believe you work for Snide!"

Heckyl though could feel the rage rising in him, and energy coursing through him. Although he ached all over, her blow hadn't affected his neck that badly. The tattoo on his neck was glowing brightly, and he could feel Snide pushing his way to the fore.

"You have it all wrong Pretty Lady!" He told her. "I don't WORK for Snide..."

In a flash of light, he transformed before them. Although still shaky on her feet, Leanne adopted a guard as Kendall and Shelby prepared their morphers.

"I AM SNIDE!" He announced as he stood before them. "And once I find your base, the Energems will be MINE!"

They all shielded their eyes from a burst of light, but when the smoke cleared, Snide was gone. Shelby put away her blaster.

"Did he say he DIDN'T know where our base was?" Shelby asked.

"That is curious." Kendall agreed. "Two beings in the same body...It could be similar to Dissociative Personality Disorder."

"What?" Shelby asked.

"They used to call it Split Personality Disorder, but Dissociative is more accurate." Kendall explained. "More than one completely distinct personality exists in the one body, but they're completely autonomous from each other. They're completely unaware of each others' thoughts. It's possible Heckyl knows but Snide doesn't."

"So we just hope that he doesn't tell Snide?" Allison asked.

"We can worry about that later." Kendall told them, pulling out her Dino Comm. "Riley's heading to the lumber yard. I've also picked up alien bio-signs there."

"Either he's being controlled, or he's going there alone." Shelby surmised. "Neither one is good."

"We need to get out there fast!" Kendall stated. "I'll have Phillipe meet us out there, we need to find..."

"I've got it." Leanne responded as she picked up the pillow. She tore it in half, destroying it. The guys all started to wake up, and looked around in confusion.

"What happened...?"

"Short version, Heckyl's the bad guy, Riley's going towards some alien bio signs and we need to save his ass." Shelby answered. "We can do the full version later."

With that, they all got up and ran out of the restaurant. Leanne sat on the floor, at which Allison looked to her.

"Um...so...are you OK?" She asked. Leanne just nodded.

"My kind are pretty resilient." Leanne answered.

"So, can I do...you know...anything?" She asked.

"Would you mind staying back a bit?" Leanne asked her. "Unfortunately, when we take a pasting, we can get a little hungry."

"Oh." Allison answered, gesturing to the door. "In that case, I'll just...um...I'll..."

"Allison!" She called out. Allison just stopped. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Outside of Briarwood, a lot of people are a little hesitant to hire...you know..."

"How about we talk when you're feeling a little less hungry?" Allison asked her. Leanne just nodded in agreement.


	24. Nightmare's End

Over at the lumber yard, Riley was walking in a shambling, shuffling gait under Nightmare's control. Fury was waiting with some Viviks as he ambled towards them. Fury smiled as he saw the Green Ranger coming.

"Here he is, right on schedule!" He stated, holding out his hand. "Come Green Ranger! Give me that Energem!"

Riley reached into his shirt and pulled out his Green Energem, holding it out in front of him, continuing to walk, with no idea what he was doing. Fury reached out for him, aiming to take the Energem, when a blast flew past Riley, hitting him in the chest and knocking him back. The disturbance seemed to shock Riley into consciousness for a moment. He looked around, confused as to where he was and what he was doing. The last thing he remembered was taking Shelby to the university. Phillipe roared as he launched himself through the air, ploughing into the viviks, dashing them down as swiftly as he could. Riley saw the Energem in his hand and quickly put the pieces together.

"Nice try Fury!" He said as he launched himself at the cat monster. Fury was caught off-balance by Riley's attack. He was only just able to regain some kid of control by swinging his sword, forcing Riley to back off. Unmorphed, Riley knew he was completely unprotected from Fury's sword.

Fury managed to kick Riley away, causing the Green Ranger to roll across the ground away from him. He started to struggle on the ground, clutching his head as he felt pressure increasing in his ear, before Nightmare burst out, flying through the air and re-forming next to Fury.

"Watch it will you? I was in there!" He complained.

"I'll cut you in half myself if you don't stop complaining and fight!" Fury yelled, shoving him forward. By the time they had re-grouped, the other Rangers had arrived, running into the lumberyard.

"Riley, are you alright?" Kendall asked him.

"Let's just say I got a huge weight off my mind." He said, glaring at Nightmare. Shelby stepped forward.

"Let's end this nightmare, once and for all!" She declared. "UNLEASH THE POWER!"

Meanwhile, at the space ship, Heckyl stormed into the ship in a foul mood, clutching his side and limping badly. His face was already showing the after-effects of his fight with Leanne. He was confident that if he hadn't presumed Leanne was just a normal girl, in a straight conflict, he would have overpowered her, but in his own arrogance, he had underestimated her. He had decimated entire worlds without a thought, and whole armies hadn't hurt him like he had been in the cafe. Curio was in the main command chair, spinning around playfully while Poisandra sat in the corner, still moping over Sledge. Wrench saw him and came over.

"Master Heckyl! What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm through playing with kid gloves!" He snapped, grabbing Curio and launching him, screaming out of the command chair. "Show me the lumberyard!"

"But your injuries..."

"I've had worse!" He snapped. "Fury should have that Energem by now! Show me the lumberyard!"

Wrench went over to the console and pulled up the footage from the battle. Heckyl's face grew incredibly icy as he saw how quickly things had devolved. Not only did it look like Fury didn't have the Energem, the whole team was now in the lumberyard, fighting with a vigour born out of the fury they felt at his betrayal. Even exhausted, the Rangers were tearing through his forces like a buzzsaw through candy floss. His jaw clenched in anger as he watched Riley spin through the air, slicing down Nightmare in a huge explosion. Fury was struggling just to get to his feet.

"FURY!" Heckyl called over his communicator. "Get back to the ship! We'll discuss your failure later!"

"Right away Master Heckyl." Fury responded, shuffling away as quickly as dignity would allow. Heckyl just looked to Wrench.

"If the Rangers think they've had a nightmare up until now, they've got another think coming!" He yelled. "FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM!"

"Sometimes I miss Sledge." He muttered as he activated the Magna Beam, firing it.

Back at the lumberyard, the Rangers had managed to deal with Nightmare, and were dealing with viviks when Tyler noticed Fury starting to retreat.

"Guys, Fury's making a break for it!" He told them.

"I think we're going to have to let that one go." Kendall told Tyler as she saw the Magna Beam hit the ground where Nightmare had fallen. "We've got a bigger nightmare to deal with!"

The Rangers summoned up the zords, bringing everything they had to the fight as the remaining viviks turned into a pair of vivimonsters.

"We've got the one on the right!" Ivan called out as he, Chase and Riley brought the Ptera Charge Megazord to bear in its Para Raptor formation. Kendall slammed the Plesio Charge Megazord into the other.

"Phillipe and I will take this one!" She told him. "Tyler, make sure this creature never comes back!"

"My pleasure!" Tyler announced as he, Shelby and Koda prepared for battle.

In the woods, a little way off, Fury was limping as he tried to escape the battle. He didn't know what he could expect from Heckyl, but he knew he didn't want to be anywhere near the Ranger battle. He had never seen the Rangers fight with such anger before. Something had lit a fire under them that made them even more dangerous than normal. He stumbled breathlessly into a clearing, before finding himself confronted by someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He struggled to hold his sword up as he saw him.

"You!" Fury announced. "NOW you crawl out of your hole?"

"Your evil has destroyed my life for far too long!" James yelled at him, running towards him and morphing. Fury tried to parry, but between exhaustion and his injuries, James' attack ploughed straight through him like a freight train, dashing him to the ground. James didn't let up as Fury tried to get back to his feet, smashing him hard enough in the face with his knee to send teeth flying from his head. With a huge yell, James ran at him, running him through with his sword and pinning him to a tree. Fury screamed in agony as James shoved it in further for good measure.

"Go ahead, finish it!" Fury beckoned him. "You know you could never defeat me in a fair fight! You needed to wait until I was weak."

"Ten years!" James said as he picked up Fury's sword, contemplating his prone enemy, his anger burning through him. "That's what you stole from me! TEN YEARS! Ten years of my life! Ten years I couldn't go home to my wife or my son!"

"That's what you're upset about? Ten years?" Fury chuckled, wincing in pain as he did. "I've had bouts of indigestion that lasted longer than that!"

"Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore!" James said, gripping the sword in both hands, drawing it back over his shoulder as he prepared a running strike, aiming to take his head from his shoulders. "You won't need to worry about anything, ever again!"

With a huge yell, James started his run-up, but he stopped short as he heard an explosion. He looked up to see Nightmare damaging the Megazord, sending sparks flying. Fury could see the hesitation in James and smirked.

"You know who's up there." Fury taunted him. "You lost him for ten years. You can finish me or lose him for good!"

James threw Fury's sword aside and ran towards the Megazord battle, leaving Fury alone. Fury gripped the Dino Sabre and pulled it out, dropping it on the floor, before struggling on his way, thankful for the distraction that almost certainly saved his life.

In the Megazord cockpit, sparks flew everywhere as they fought to keep it upright. Tyler grabbed his console.

"That one nearly finished us!" Tyler called out. "How is everyone?"

"Barely hanging on here!" Shelby told him. "Damage report says we're down to 17% efficiency!"

"My damage report broken!" Koda told him, banging on the screen. "Screen look funny."

"We can't take another shot like that!" Tyler called out. Just then, the Ankylo Zord leapt into view, smashing into Nightmare with its hammer tail, before surging up to the Megazord. Tyler smiled.

"Good thinking, Koda, the Stego Zord's going to sit this one out!" He told the Blue Ranger, disengaging it. The Ankylo Zord took its place on the right arm mounting. "Come on guys, we're only going to get one shot at this!"

"Final STRIKE!" They called out together. Nightmare screamed out as the hammer started to glow and came down, crushing him into oblivion. Tyler made sure to crank out every last ounce of power he could to make sure there was nothing left for them to reanimate. He slumped over the control console as he surveyed the scene.

"Ivan, how are things there?" He asked.

"Vivimonster vanquished!" He told him. "Ms Morgan?"

"Mine too." She replied as the wrecking ball destroyed it. Tyler just smiled.

"Then this nightmare is over! Monster extinct!" He said with a grin as he reached over, touching Shelby's shoulder. "Nice call on the Ankylo Zord."

"Wait, what?" She asked. "I thought you called it!"

"You didn't call it?" Tyler asked. He looked to Koda, who just shook his head. Tyler got back on the communicator. "Ms Morgan, did you call the Ankylo Zord?"

"Neither of us did." Kendall told him.

"None of us did either." Ivan confirmed as the Zords came together. Tyler just looked down to the Ankylo Zord.

"Then...who did?" He asked.

Later, back at the museum, the team gathered to unwind. Due to the damage in the cafe, the museum would have to be closed for a couple of days, but given how exhausted everyone was, that was a blessing all things considered.

"I still can't believe Heckyl was under our noses the whole time." Chase commented. "I mean, he was...he was right there and all this stuff happened around us and none of us put two and two together."

"He was good, I'll give him that." Riley sighed. "At least now we have a better idea what we're up against."

"That also means we're going to have to up our game." Kendall told them. "We know Snide's power, and we know that Heckyl is as sneaky as they come."

"Well, he managed to fool y..." Shelby was about to say, but she stopped herself. "Um...he managed to fool all of us. I thought he was kind of cool."

"I have something I've been working on that should help." Kendall told them. "But it can wait. For now, I need about 18 hours straight sleep!"

"I hear that!" Tyler agreed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you. Margaret will be waiting for me." Phillipe told them. "I'll have a crew come around tomorrow for the repairs."

"Thanks for your help Phillipe." Kendall told him. "Give Margaret my best."

"That goes for all of us." Chase added.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." He answered as he left. Kendall then looked to Leanne.

"So, there're a few things..."

"Don't worry; I know where this is going." She sighed. "I'll get my stuff and go."

"Leanne..." Kendall said, but it was too late. Leanne headed out the door. She looked to Riley.

"Go after her." Kendall told him. "Tell her she's got a job here as long as she wants it."

"I'll tell her." Riley responded as he headed after her. Allison just sighed.

"Well, after what I saw, I know I'd feel a little more comfortable having a vampire around the place." She commented. "I don't know if I'd have even been a speed-bump to Heckyl. If it wasn't for Leanne, he'd have been long gone with the Energems."

"As long as she isn't nibbling my neck, she's cool with me." Chase agreed, holding Allison.

"Alright, everyone go home and get some rest." Kendall told them. "We'll meet up in the lab tomorrow. Oh, before you go, Shelby...can you hold on a minute? I need to talk to you."

The others all filed out, giving them the room. Shelby looked a little uneasy as she sat before the Purple Ranger.

"What is it?" Shelby asked her.

"With Heckyl gone, it seems we have a position available at the museum." Kendall told her. "I was wondering if you'd be interested."

"You...you're asking me back?" Shelby asked her. She was a little taken aback, given how adamant Kendall had been about her not coming back.

"My decision not to let you come back was personal. I let my feelings get in the way and everyone nearly paid a very heavy price for it." Kendall told her.

"I don't really think you can blame yourself for..."

"Please, let me finish." Kendall begged her. Kendall took a deep breath and produced an envelope, handing it to Shelby. The Pink Ranger was completely confused, but opened it and started reading. Her eyes shot open wide.

"I was planning to give that to you before you left." Kendall stated.

"You recommended me for...?" Shelby stammered, trying to form coherent thoughts. "This is...a FULL RIDE SCHOLARSHIP!"

"Your work here is nothing short of phenomenal. I saw so much potential in you, and before you left, I made some calls and pulled some strings." Kendall told her.

"Ms Morgan, this is amazing!" Shelby screamed. She noticed Kendall's expression though, and suddenly thought about it. She had left with no warning whatsoever, right when Kendall was about to offer her everything she had ever wanted. "I...um..."

"I stuck my neck out for you, and when you left without saying anything, I guess...I felt like it was a slap in the face." Kendall told her. "I know you couldn't have known I was about to do this, but, I felt embarrassed after talking you up so much to people who had demeaned me for so long and I guess I took it personally. That wasn't fair, and I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologise for." Shelby told her. "I let you down, and I can see that now. I had no idea you thought that highly of me. I can understand why you didn't want to bring me back."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about my mistake with Heckyl, but this mistake, I can correct." Kendall told her. "This course is a month in already, so you'll be playing catch up from day one..."

"You're still willing to offer me this?" Shelby shrieked.

"You'd have to work in the museum, that's one of the conditions of the scholarship." Kendall told her. "Now, this isn't like your online courses, if you don't keep up, you'll be gone like that." Kendall snapped her fingers to make the point. "You'll be expected to keep up with the coursework at the university, and I'll be expecting nothing short of your best at the museum. This is going to be easily the hardest you've ever worked for anything, and I'm warning you now, the colleagues I have at the university are very tough. If you don't keep up, they'll kick you out the door and forget your name forever five seconds later. If you think you're up to it..."

"YES!" Shelby screeched, launching forward and hugging Kendall before she could stop herself. She released her, realising what had happened, before coughing and straightening herself out. "Well, I mean...on one condition."

"Conditions? You have conditions now?" Kendall asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "Alright, I'm morbidly curious, what are these conditions?"

"YOU have to write and submit a new PhD thesis." Shelby told her. Kendall just glared at her. "Come ON Ms Morgan, that was all you had to do to get your PhD! You had all the credits you needed!"

"Shelby, this really isn't..."

"Come on Ms Morgan, you know you deserve this." Shelby told her. "What Dr Runga did was a really shitty thing to do, but you've let that stop you from getting something you've deserved for years!"

"Shelby, this isn't really your business..."

"Dr Morgan, do you like the sound of that?" Shelby said with a smile. Kendall smiled too. "Come on, you know you do. If you'd submit even a tenth of what you do here, you'd have like four PhD's by now! All I'm asking for is one."

"Dr Morgan." Kendall said, as though trying it out for size. "I'm not sure if I'll have time with everything I have to do here..."

"Hey, if I can do this, you can write a thesis." Shelby told her. "Besides, you and I both know this is kind of our thing. We always bring out the best in each other when we're kind of competing."

Kendall just bit her lip, but Shelby offered her a handshake.

"You get that PhD; I'll buy you a plaque for the door of your office." Shelby said. Kendall reached over and shook her hand.

"If this is the only way I can get the best from you, then I guess we're doing this." Kendall told her. Shelby just sighed.

"Now I just have to tell my dad." Shelby answered. "I know he's dead-set on me doing business, and he said he'd let me do Palaeontology if I could fund it myself, but...I don't think it's going to be much fun living at home now I'm throwing everything back in his face."

"I think I might have a solution to that." Kendall suggested. "Let's go talk to your dad together."

"Really?" Shelby asked. "You mean like...right now?"

"Can you think of a better time?" Kendall asked in response as she gathered her things. Shelby just gathered up her own belongings and followed Kendall out the door, stopping only to shut out the light.


	25. A Restful Night At Last

Riley made his way into the Zandar play park, finding Leanne sitting on a swing set, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She was just gently swaying back and forward on the swing set, looking down to the ground. He approached her slowly, hoping that she wouldn't run off. She didn't look up as he approached, but she suddenly stopped swinging.

"I wanted to be alone Riley." She told him. Riley was a little impressed. Normally, he could get pretty close to the animals back home before they noticed him. He had to presume that heightened senses was just one of her 'gifts'.

"I thought it would be harder to find you." Riley commented as he approached. "I remember you saying this is one of your favourite places in the city. This is pretty much the first place I looked."

"Riley, I really just want to be alone." She reiterated. "Please."

"Sorry, but I don't believe in leaving friends alone when they're upset." He told her, taking a seat on the swing next to hers. "Leanne..."

"Are you sure you want to be so close to a vampire?" She asked him. He just shrugged.

"You've not given me any reason to think you were a danger to me." Riley said as he looked to her. Leanne just looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "You're one of the sweetest, kindest people I've ever met. The way you've stood up for Allison, for all of us was incredible."

"Mom always warned me that I couldn't tell anyone about me." She told him. "I guess I can understand why people might be uncomfortable."

"Maybe if all they think about is all the movies they've seen." He replied.

"Whatever you do, do NOT mention Twilight!" She begged him. "We're not offended by it or anything, it just sucks!"

"Yeah, I noticed you don't sparkle in sunlight." He responded. "Actually...you've been out in the day a lot...how does that work?"

"My grandmother is the Queen of the Vampires. It comes with a few privileges." She told him.

"Your Grandmother?" He asked. "So, you weren't..."

"I'm what we call a Pureblood." She confirmed with a nod. "I was born a vampire. I've never been human."

"So, the whole blood-drinking thing?" He asked her.

"It's more of a craving than a necessity." She told him. "We can get by with relatively little, but sometimes it's more difficult than others, like when we're hurt, or...when we see it..."

"So when Allison cut herself on the jar, you didn't run out because you were squeamish..."

"Now you know why I don't tell people." Leanne interrupted him. "I doubt Allison would love to work with me knowing I was seriously tempted..."

"But you didn't do it, that's what matters." He stated. "Leanne, Ms Morgan already told me, you've got a job there as long as you want it."

"I'm...not fired?" She asked him.

"Chase almost burned down the restaurant because he was too busy flirting with one of the customers." Riley told her. "If he didn't get fired for THAT, I think you're safe for a little non-disclosure on an application that doesn't even ask if you're a vampire."

"And you really don't mind?" She asked him.

"We have a nasty habit of running off and leaving the restaurant unguarded. I'm pretty sure Chase would love the idea of someone being around that can take care of themselves, especially when Allison's on shift." He said with a bright smile. "And hey, from the looks of Heckyl, I think we can safely say you can take care of yourself."

"And it doesn't bother you...you know...my little 'dietary requirement'?" She asked him.

"You seem to have a pretty good handle on it, and if we speak to Ms Morgan, maybe she can come up with something to make things a little easier." Riley stated. He then started to roll up his sleeve.

"What...what are you doing?" Leanne asked him.

"You said you were hurt in the fight." Riley reminded her, presenting his arm to her. "You got hurt helping us. If this can help..."

"Riley, you really don't..."

"I trust you." Riley assured her. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't."

Leanne took his arm, and checking to ensure he didn't change his mind, she closed her mouth around it. He didn't even feel her fangs go in they were so sharp. Leanne released him after a short time, taking only a little. Riley pulled down his sleeve, but continued to stare at her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like the movies Riley, I'm not going to start healing in front of your eyes." She told him. "I heal quickly after I eat, but not THAT quickly. It'll take a couple of hours."

"I just have one more question." He said to her. "You always cover your mouth when you laugh..."

She lifted up her lip, exposing one of her canines.

"Mom says I'll be able to retract them some day, but apparently it's not uncommon while we're young." She confirmed. "Its fine when I'm talking and stuff, but I just got used to hiding it."

"You shouldn't, at least, not around your friends." He stated. "If you ask me, I think they're kind of cute."

"Cute?" She asked him. "The fangs I have specifically for drawing blood from others are cute?"

"Hey, I grew up on a farm!" He chuckled. "Once you've seen a cow birthing, NOTHING makes you squeamish!"

He leaned across, putting his arm around her. Leanne leaned into him.

"So...how old ARE you?" He asked her. She just laughed.

"I'm 16 brainiac!" She giggled. "Just because we live a long time doesn't mean we're all static in age. If we were, I'd still be an infant!"

As she leaned into him, taking comfort in his hug, she noticed something up in the sky.

"Hey, a shooting star." She remarked. "Want to make a wish?"

"Nah, I'm good." He replied, holding her warmly. "What would I want to wish for?"

In another part of town, Shelby got back to her place with Kendall, making her way inside. She found her dad waiting for her in the Living Room. Shelby took a deep breath, figuring that he must have already heard that she ran out on her test in the middle of the day.

"Ms Morgan, this is a surprise." He commented as he noticed her. "Thank you for bringing Shelby home."

"Dad, we..."

"...Really need to talk." They ended up saying together. He looked to Ms Morgan. "Would you mind..."

"I'd really like it if she could stay." Shelby told him. Mr Watkins didn't seem to like this, but he conceded the point, gesturing to the couch.

"Dad, about the test..."

"You know Shelby, my dad was a carpenter." He began to tell her. "He used to love it, and he showed me everything he knew, but the one thing that I loved about everything was the pride he used to always have when he told me how it was his business, how he was his own boss and no one could ever tell him what to do."

He took a deep breath as he continued.

"Having my own business was always a dream of mine. Right from when I bought that clapped out old leaky van to run my first ice-cream truck right through to running multi-national Watkins' Ice Cream."

"Yeah, that's great." Shelby said, feeling a little uneasy about this. He then looked to her.

"That was MY dream, MY passion." He told her. "I guess I forgot that just because that's my dream doesn't mean it has to be yours, any more than carpentry wasn't my passion."

He leaned forward a little.

"Besides, you saw what happened the last time I tried to put together an IKEA book shelf." He said with a smile. "I might not get it, but Dinosaurs...that's your passion. If you're really that set on it..."

"I just want you and mom to be proud of me." Shelby interrupted him. Mr Watkins got up and walked across the room, hugging her.

"Your mom and I could not be prouder." Mr Watkins told her. "But if this is what's going to make you happy, then I guess I'm behind you."

"You really don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Shelby said, a few tears beginning to form as she prepared to tell him her news. "Because, Ms Morgan and I, we have some news."

"I've recommended Shelby to some of my colleagues in the university." Kendall told him. "I've put together a work placement, not like the one she had before, this one would be a legitimate academic scholarship. She'll get classes at the university together with shifts at the museum for class credit. It's a full degree, and it's a full-ride scholarship."

"Shelby, that's wonderful!" Mr Watkins congratulated her. He couldn't claim to know what the attraction was to Dinosaurs and fossils, but if she was going to pursue her chosen passion, it sounded like this was a pretty great start on that road. He looked to Kendall. "I don't know what to say!"

"It's really nothing that Shelby hasn't earned." Kendall assured him.

"There's one more thing." Shelby told him as she parted from him. "Ms Morgan and I have been talking and...I'm moving out."

"Moving out?" He asked her. "Shelby, the university is only a few blocks from here! You don't need to do that, you'd be wasting a fortune..."

"It's something we discussed, I'd be moving into Ms Morgan's apartment." Shelby told him. She took her dad's hands softly in her own. "Dad, I know neither of us wanted this, but the way we've been fighting...I hate it. We used to be so close, and I really want to get that back."

"By moving away?" He asked her.

"By getting a little space." She clarified. "Dad, for a long time we've just been treading on each other's toes or avoiding each other and snapping at each other. I don't want that anymore, and I really think, maybe if we took a little time apart, we could maybe start to work on just being able to talk to each other again?"

"You're absolutely serious about this?" He asked. He just looked down and away, but went to his chair, picking up a bag from a book shop. "Well then, I was going to give this to you as a present, but I suppose it could be more of a housewarming gift."

Shelby went into the bag, and pulled out the book. Her face lit up as she saw it was a brand new copy of the puppet-dinosaur book he used to read to her as a little girl.

"Dad, you...you shouldn't have!" She shrieked, hugging him tightly. Mr Watkins just smiled as he hugged her back.

"It was my pleasure." He told her. Kendall just got up and started to gather her things. "Ms Morgan, aren't you staying...?"

"I really don't think I'd be great company tonight. We've had an exhausting couple of days." She told him. "I'll come around tomorrow to help you move."

With that, Kendall left them, but as she did, she happened to look up and see a shooting star streaking across the sky. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Maybe another time Kendall." She remarked to herself. "Star gazing can wait."

At the apartment the guys shared, Tyler, Chase, Riley and Ivan were all finally getting a chance to rest. They had all gone to bed almost immediately as soon as they had gotten back to the apartment. After two full days without sleep, none of them really felt like doing much else other than catching up on some much needed sleep.

Tyler woke up, the unfortunate side-effect of going to bed so early. Even though he was still tired, he could tell after a while of tossing and turning that he was unlikely to get back to sleep any time soon.

He made his way out to the kitchen, taking care not to wake either of the other guys. Opening the fridge, he pulled out some milk and poured himself a glass. Seeing Ivan snoring loudly on the couch, he knew he couldn't turn on the television, and so he went to the window instead.

The city was still and peaceful at this time of night. There were always a few people milling about, mostly those going home from the local bars and clubs. Watching from the window, Tyler found his eyes drawn skyward as he noticed a flaming streak surging across the sky. He could remember his dad taking him star-gazing one time when he took him camping. He had told Tyler about how they could make a wish on a shooting star. It was a moot point right now; there was only one thing he would wish for.

He was distracted though as he heard something, a car alarm was sounding. It was the alarm from his jeep! Looking to where it was parked, he could see someone standing by the jeep. It was dark, and much too far for him to see who it was.

He snatched up his keys, before running out of the apartment, heading down the hall and vaulting over the guard rail, skipping the stair-case altogether in his hurry to get out. He arrived to find the stranger was still standing by the jeep, looking a little panicked by the alarm.

"HEY!" Tyler called out. The stranger ran away, disappearing into the night. Tyler got to his jeep. "Yeah, you better run! If you've damaged my jeep I'm coming for you!"

He quickly checked over the jeep, looking to see if it was damaged. He couldn't see any damage to it. The jeep was open-topped, so if it was just someone looking for somewhere to sleep or trying to steal it, they could easily have gotten inside, so he figured they were probably more likely to just be trying to cause some damage. As he satisfied himself that there wasn't any, and it was likely someone just admiring the jeep, he found something pinned under the windshield wiper. It was an envelope addressed to him!

He tore open the envelope, finding a hand-written letter inside. He started to read it.

"Dear Tyler, sorry about the way this message is being delivered, but I only learned you were in Amber Beach recently.

I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Rusty Galloway. I used to work with your dad on a number of digs, and I was the last to see your father before he disappeared."

He looked around for any sign of the man that had put the note on his car, but it seemed he was long gone. Rusty had probably not been willing to take the chance that it was someone other than Tyler when the alarm went off and run away. He continued reading.

"We were friends and colleagues and on that expedition, we were exploring deep caves when the ceiling collapsed. I'm doing some surveying work in the cliffs north of the city. If you want to talk, come and ask for me by name. Hopefully, I can help you find what you're looking for.

Sincerely, Rusty Galloway."

Tyler smiled and kissed the letter, before looking up to the skies.

"It looks like I got my wish after all." Tyler commented, but looking up, he couldn't see any sign of the shooting star. He just shrugged and headed back up to the apartment to get some sleep. Tomorrow, he was hoping he'd get some of the answers he'd been searching for for ten long years!

Over on the ship, Heckyl was in his chambers, inspecting his injuries. He had been so close to getting the Energems. He actually had them right there in his hand. If it hadn't been for that girl in the cafe, he would have them by now, and the Rangers would probably still be sleeping soundly, completely unaware.

Wrench came into the room, carrying a first aid kit.

"Fury's in his cell recovering." Wrench told him. "He said it was the Aqua Ranger."

"AQUA Ranger?" Heckyl yelled at him. "How could we be minutes from walking out with all the Energems and by the same evening have no Energems and a NINTH Ranger running around the place?"

"We knew there were other Energems." Wrench reminded him in a pathetic whimper.

"I wouldn't put it past Fury to have done that to himself to get some pity from me." Heckyl stated. "Well if he thinks I'm going to go easy on him, he has another..."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash, and the ground shook. Heckyl looked to Wrench.

"What was that?" He demanded. Wrench rushed to his control console and started checking some scans.

"Something hit nearby!" Wrench told him. Heckyl just glared at him.

"You don't say!" He said sarcastically.

"The scans say it came from low orbit." He told him. "I'm picking up life signs."

"Well then, let's get out there." Heckyl said in a cold tone, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. Wrench could already see the tattoo on his neck glowing. "Let's see who's new in the neighbourhood."

A little way from the ship, a meteorite had slammed into the ground, smashing through trees and imbedding itself in the ground. It opened up, and a creature pulled himself out of it.

He was mostly red, with some white coverings on his forearms and shins. The coverings looked a little like melted candle wax, while the rest of his body was vaguely reminiscent of flames, tipped with blue at the very peaks. He got out of the meteorite and looked around.

"Well, it looks like this is the place." He turned around just in time to see Wrench and Snide walking towards him. "And no doubt this is my welcoming committee."

"Who is that?" Wrench asked. Snide just snorted in derision, levelling his sword at the new arrival.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't slice you into smithereens?" He threatened him. The new arrival though seemed completely calm in the face of this threat. He placed a thumb and forefinger on the blade, moving it away.

"I wouldn't do that, IF you want the Energems." He said in a casual way. Wrench came up behind Snide.

"How does he know about the Energems?" He asked.

"Rumour has it that they're loose on this planet, and that you're willing to partner with anyone who can get them for you." The new arrival stated.

"What makes you think you can get the Energems?" Wrench asked him. "The Power Rangers protect them!"

"If you're worried if I'm tough enough to deal with some Earthlings, bear in mind I travel in a burning asteroid." He responded. Snide considered this for a moment. Besides, if I fail and I'm destroyed, you'll have lost nothing. What do you have to lose?"

"I like what I'm hearing." Snide replied. "What's your name?"

"They call me Singe." The creature replied, holding out a hand. "You can call me partner."

FIN


End file.
